Regresa a mí
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Cap. 22 - Humanos - capítulos finales
1. El inicio

**REGRESA A MÍ**

**Capítulo 01: El Origen**

* * *

**Año: 1991**

Una mujer de cabellos dorados desliza sus manos por su rostro secando algunas lágrimas del mismo... se sentía perturbada.. se sentía... vacía.

– Pero si te siento – murmuró la dama acariciando su vientre... entonces posa su mirada en ese maldito informe médico... las lágrimas nuevamente brotan de sus azules ojos y ferozmente arruga el papel lanzándolo contra la pared.

Se recuesta sobre la mesa del computador echándose a llorar inconsolablemente.

**– ¡No es verdad! ¡No es posible! – **gemía en su desesperación... luego intento calmarse... una vez había leído que los sentimientos de una mujer embarazada influyen en el feto.

Después de un largo lapso en silencio la dama, en ese entonces Ishida, prende el computador e intenta concentrarse en escribir... ¿Escribir qué?.. cualquier cosa que aparte su mente del destino del ser que lleva en su vientre.. pero era imposible! Todas sus ilusiones de traer nuevamente al mundo a un hijo se estaban escapando de sus manos.

_«Siento un vacío en mi alma... Me han dicho que estás débil... mi bebé, ¡Tan indefenso!... Dicen que no sobrevivirás... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino me castiga así? Si te he cuidado con mucho empeño... Tantas ilusiones... tantas ganas que tenía de tenerte entre mis brazos... acariciarte... cuidarte... y esto no será posible... ¡NO! Encontraré una forma de salvarte, mi pequeño, no me daré por vencida.»_

Natsuko sollozó ante lo que vio en la pantalla del computador... escribir le quitaba la pena, aunque no la alejara de la realidad... el informe médico de esa mañana era terrible, su embarazo presentaba inconvenientes, por razones desconocidas para los galenos el bebé no se estaba formando adecuadamente y lo más probable es que no sobreviva al momento de nacer.

Un azulado punto jugueteaba entre las últimas palabras digitadas por la mujer cambiándolas a color verde.

– ¡Demonios! – masculló un poco molesta – Un virus informático... deberé actualizar el Antivirus–

**_" ¿Sabes qué es esperanza?" _**se digitó automáticamente en el ordenador.

– ¡Sí! Tendré esperanza en que no mates mi computadora – respondió irónica la mujer.

**_"¡No! No me refiero a ese tipo de esperanza."_**

La dama verificó el micrófono de la computadora.

– ¡Vaya! Cada vez hacen mejores estos programas destructivos... me contesta –

**_"Esperanza es lo que está en tu última frase... desde acá he podido sentir la esperanza ferviente que tienes en tu corazón"_**

* * *

**Año 1999**

–... Y mi hermano posee la amistad – continuó el pequeño rubio recostado en el regazo de su madre.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué emblema posees? – preguntó Natsuko ya calmada... el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo cuando sus dos hijos regresaron de aquel extraño mundo sanos y salvos.

– Esperanza – murmuró tímidamente.

La mujer quedó en silencio ante esa importante palabra.

– Pero la Esperanza es lo último que se pierde! – continuó el pequeño Takeru con una amplia sonrisa, entonces recordó algo – Mi Patamon es muy fuerte! Como Angemon nos salvó de Devimon y como Holy Angemon encerró a Piedmon –

– ¿Lo encerró? ¿Y no se escapará de ... – Natsuko quedó pensativa unos instantes – ¿Lo encerraron en un castillo? –

– ¡No! Nada de eso – el niño meditó unos segundos – Se llama... se llama... _'La puerta del destino'_ – ante su última frase su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, quizá por recordar el ataque de su digital.

– ¿Lo encerró Angemon? – los ojos azules de Natsuko brillaron tristemente, pero el pequeño ni se percató.

– Así es, pero subió de nivel – recordó el niño – Fue cuando la hermana de Taichi y yo nos estábamos cayendo por el abismo... recordé lo que le había prometido a Sora... entonces sentí algo en mi corazón... como... como una conexión especial y entonces fue cuando apareció Holy Angemon –

– ¿Un abismo? – el corazón de la mujer se angustió al imaginar los tremendos peligros de su pequeño de 8 años.

– Es que los demás estaban convertidos en muñecos... y entonces Hikari y yo escapamos –

Natsuko seguía atenta el relato de su último hijo... si ella misma no hubiese presenciado aquella espiral de colores ahora regañaría al pequeño por contar tan fantásticas aventuras que ella consideraría como mentiras.. aunque ahora le preocupaba otro asunto.

– ¿Por qué tu digimon encerró a Piedmon? –

Takeru miró un tanto despistado a su madre.

– Porque había convertido a mi hermano y a los demás en muñecos, ¡A Hikari y a mí nos hizo caer de la soga! Mamá, él se portó demasiado mal y no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho – el rubio se había alterado un poco ante aquella tonta pregunta.

– Comprendo – murmuró la mujer y miró el reloj de su muñeca – Es hora de irnos –

Takeru sintió su corazón paralizarse por la impresión... aunque él ya sabía que debía volver con su madre la noticia le dolía.

– Es justo – murmuró el niño tristemente – en el digimundo el tiempo corría diferente... pasé muchos meses con mi hermano – una débil sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

– Yamato – la mujer ignoró el último comentario del menor.

El mayor levanta la mirada hacia su madre pero se resiste a acercarse.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le murmuró Taichi, quien se encontraba cerca de él.

– Mi madre... se va – murmuró el portador de la Amistad.

El portador del Valor miró unos instantes al pequeño Takeru... el rostro del niño denotaba tristeza y unas lágrimas a punto de escapárseles pero como que se resistía a derramar alguna.

Inconscientemente Taichi recordó el grito del niño por cualquier cosa y su consecuente llanto que parecía inconsolable... en esos instantes lo irritaba, era verdad, pero con el pasar del tiempo aquel muchachito que parecía tan frágil fue fortaleciéndose y lo demostró cuando burló a esa marioneta parlante de madera... Fue cuando descubrieron que el niño frágil definitivamente había desaparecido.

* * *

**Año 2000**

– Tranquilo – murmuró angustiada la mujer – Pronto llegará – suavemente deslizó un húmedo paño sobre la frente ardiendo en fiebre.

– Hermano... – seguía reclamando el rubio en su delirio – No quiero separarme de ti – suplicaba mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Su madre trató de que él dejara de apretar la sábana, pero eso parecía imposible...

**– ¡No quiero irme! –** gritó revolviéndose más en la cama.

Ella se sentía culpable... su hijo le estaba ocultando su resentimiento por separarlo de Yamato... el silencio llenó por unos minutos la habitación.

– Las pruebas están en tu contra – repentinamente recitó el niño – Y no demuestras ningún arrepentimiento... – el niño abrió sus ojos azules que denotaban tristeza y cansancio – Holy Angemon – murmuró débilmente y parecía que quería decir algo más pero la alta temperatura le provocó un desmayo.

* * *

**Año 2002**

**_** El primer día de clases **_**

– Lamento no poder acompañarte en tu primer día de escuela – expresó su madre sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del monitor – Pero debo terminar con este trabajo –

– No te preocupes – insistió Takeru terminando de arreglar su maleta y se despide de su madre.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró.. La mujer se recuesta sobre el escritorio y deja escapar su llanto.

– Tan sólo 4 años más – murmuró entre su dolor.

* * *

– Quiero que conozcan a un nuevo compañero que tomará clases con nosotros... Les presento a Takeru Takaishi – anunció el maestro ante los alumnos.

– Soy Takeru Takaishi – el rubio hizo una leve reverencia – Me da gusto conocerlos –

–Siéntate junto a Yagami –

Los azules ojos se posaron en la mencionada y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro... pero si era aquella niña de su aventura de verano!

– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – expresó al tenerla cerca.

– No es tanto – respondió ella sonriendo mientras la alegría del rencuentro invadía su corazón.

– Ha pasado mucho – insistió el rubio sentándose a su lado – ¿Qué has hecho? –

* * *

_"Regresó a Odaiba"_

_"Han pasado desde entonces... 3 años"_

_"¿Hay que vigilarlo aún?"_

_"¡Por supuesto! Debemos conocerlo perfectamente"_

_"¡Ah... sí! Por el lugar que ocupa"_

_"Pero... esta tarde volverá al digimundo"_

_"Estará ocupado en otros asuntos... con eso del kaiser... "_

_"Pues sería bueno que desde ahora ocupe el lugar que le pertenece, así nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas"_

_"¡Por el contrario! Apenas está empezando la adolescencia. Dudo mucho que sepa manejar sus obligaciones"_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ****¡**Y bueno! Aprovechando un breve descanso prendí la tele y me hallé con el último capítulo de Digimon 02 y me puse a recordar y recordar tantas cosas y la mente comenzó a trabajar ^^ Es extraño, Takeru Takaishi es el personaje que más quiero y es al que más hago sufrir

¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le voy a hacer al adorable rubio? ¿Verdad que es adorable? ** Suspiros ** Y aquí les entrego otra historia, me enredo en fict antes de terminar los demás (debo escribirla cuanto antes o si no se me pierde la idea ^^)

Comentarios, críticas constructivas les pongo a su disposición mi mail: dragonzukino o faciliten más su vida y dejen un review (los tomo mucho en cuenta)


	2. ¿Preparado?

**Capítulo 02: ¿Preparado?**

* * *

**Fecha: Miércoles 1 de enero del 2003**

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No se suponen que deben estar detrás de él? – un ser de apariencia púrpura se cruzó de brazos en actitud de reproche... era muy corpulento físicamente lo que daba a entender que poseía una extraordinaria fuerza.

– Los destinados de Odaiba acaban de derrotar a Verialmyotismon (Malommyotismon) con la ayuda de los destinados de todo el mundo... si nos basamos en los hechos de hace 3 años por un tiempo él estará en calma – respondió un alado sujeto de color azul, lo único que no era azul era una especie de cinturón que portaba con orgullo.

– Ahora él está en unas fiestas que denominan _Año Nuevo_, hubo mucha gente a su alrededor, se nos dificultó mucho vigilarlo, aparte de que es muy escurridizo cuando está en el límite de sus emociones – otro prosiguió... este último, a pesar de carecer de alas, se mantenía flotando y a pesar de portar un cinturón similar al de su compañero no demostraba orgullo de dicho objeto.

– ¿Ya tienen el informe de este último año? – preguntó el púrpura.

– Así es... Él tiene un extraño desarrollo, al principio de nuestras investigaciones pensábamos que, por su edad, carecía de mucha responsabilidad y cordura... pero en 3 ocasiones... – el ser que flotaba se detuvo en sus palabras recordando en su mente aquellas imágenes.

– ¿Qué pasó? – insistió el púrpura.

– Pues, como observará en el informe... – los ojos del informante sin alas se volvieron de un blanco puro mientras en el aire se proyectaba un holograma en donde estaba Takeru de pie, aparentemente gritándole a su amiga portadora de la Luz que estaba sentada en un banco (Cap. 13 de Digimon 02 "El llamado de un Dios")

– Parece que en esta ocasión nuestro elegido, a quienes los humanos llaman Takeru, tuvo una discusión con ella... no nos pudimos acercar demasiado porque la humana tiene la capacidad de sentir presencias –

– ¿Él reclamando algo? Hay que tomar en cuenta su decisión final – observó el ser corpulento púrpura.

– Pero su veredicto no se aplica a humanos – recordó el ser alado.

– Oh, sí... lo olvidaba – admitió el púrpura – ¿Y qué tiene de especial este caso? –

Instantes después se observa la imagen de Takeru flotando en el aire dispuesto a cruzar la puerta dimensional que logró abrir, junto al rubio cruzan Tailmon y Patamon.

– Ni los digivice, ni los digitales abrieron esa puerta – prosiguió el alado.

– ¿Y quién le informó que podía manejar las puertas dimensionales a su antojo? – preguntó el púrpura.

– No hemos hablado con él, nadie se lo ha dicho – respondió el que mostraba las imágenes – Esto ni siquiera la mujer Takaishi lo sabe.

El púrpura meditó unos instantes – ¿Están seguros que ÉL abrió la puerta?

– ¿Y quién más? – objetó el alado.

– ¿Por qué la abrió? – preguntó el púrpura.

– Eso es lo intrigante... la chica de la Luz, con quien había discutido ese mismo día, fue la causante de que él utilizara sus poderes porque ella estaba en el Mar de las Tinieblas –

– Quizá la sentenció a ese lugar – replicó el púrpura.

– Imposible, porque él ignora aún su destino... además sus decisiones no se aplican a humanos – recordó el alado.

– Por una parte es un alivio... estaría muy mal que se rectificara en sus decisiones – el púrpura suspiró pesadamente – ¿Algo más?

– Pues sí, tenemos la segunda proyección – Entonces desapareció toda imagen acontecida ese día y los hechos se trasladaron al digimundo.

– Esta vez nos pudimos acercar más por la ausencia de la portadora de la Luz.

– El Digimon Káiser – observó el corpulento ser y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación entablada en la situación.

* * *

_KIMERAMON, LA BESTIA SINTÉTICA (Capítulo 19)_

_"Takeru después puedes preparar la pelea, ahora hay otras cosas que hacer" _intentó detener Patamon a su protegido... pero era imposible... Takaishi sólo caminaba movido por la ira... hasta que se encuentra con su enemigo.

_"¡Eres valiente! Nunca pensé que alguien se atreviera a entrar a la fortaleza del emperador de los digimons, el que controla el poder de las sombras" _aseguró Ken con su actitud fría y altanera del momento.

Takeru lo mira por unos instantes y después trata de contener su risa enfureciendo al Káiser _"¿Qué te pasa?" _preguntó molesto el chico de gafas y capa.

_"Escucha, Ichijouji, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando con la frase «Conquistar el mundo»? ¿Te parece divertido? Y también la otra frase que has estado mencionando «El poder de las sombras» ¿Sabes lo que realmente significa? No lo sabes ¿verdad? Tal vez tengas que pagar por eso, te lo advierto, tienes que madurar" _tan elocuente para hablar aunque se le notaba la furia en cada una de sus palabras... Sí, Takeru había logrado perturbar al káiser que sólo atinó a decir la única palabra con que pensaba herirlo.

**_"Basura... basura, basura, basura, basura"_**gritó el káiser cada vez más fuerte como si sus palabras intentaran golpearle... esto no asombró ni intimidó para nada al rubio.

_"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?" _preguntó Takeru indiferentemente haciendo explotar el coraje de Ichijouji.

**_"Cállate!"_**reclamó al momento que con su látigo golpeaba la mejilla de Takaishi... Patamon ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y miró a su compañero que aún parado y pasivo frente al káiser se acarició la reciente herida.

_"Te has portado torpemente y propiciado la violencia"_ (Notas de la autora: preciosas palabras y más aún la forma en que lo dijo) Takeru miró la duda en Ichijouji.

_"No" _apenas exclamó débilmente mientras retrocedió ligeramente perturbado.

_"¿No es cierto? ¿No lo es? Bueno, eso no tiene importancia... "_ Takeru miraba aún pasivo a su oponente esperando alguna otra respuesta, pero no la obtuvo _"¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaste?" _habló nuevamente Takeru teniendo al silencio como única respuesta _"¡Qué bueno! Porque ahora..." _continuó sonriendo suavemente pero de pronto su carácter giró 180 grados _"es mi turno!" _finalizó abalanzándose contra Ken y propinándole un buen golpe en la cara (^^me encanta esta parte^^)

* * *

_Otro golpe le propina Takaishi a Ichijouji... el rubio lo tenía atrapado y tenía toda la facilidad para golpearlo pero la fortaleza se tambaleó haciendo perder a Takeru su posición... Ken se levanta e intenta darle nuevamente con el látigo, tal vez pensando que si funcionó una vez... pero NO! Takaishi atrapa el látigo evitando el golpe (^^esta escena también es preciosa^^)_

_Aparece wormmon y lanzando su ataque «Red Pegajosa» intenta atrapar a Takeru pero Patamon y su «Burbuja de aire» deshacen la red y a la vez golpea a wormmon._

_"¿Quieres pelear?" preguntó enfurecido Patamon ante su contrincante._

_"Sí, si no te alejas de Ken" advirtió wormmon y ambos se pusieron en guardia._

_Kimeramon atraviesa con un rayo la fortaleza... por medio de tremenda abertura Takeru observa esa cosa extraña._

_"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta asombrado de ese extraño horror._

_"Es kimeramon, el digimon que yo fabriqué... ¿Te sorprende? Aunque unan todas sus fuerzas no podrán derrotarlo" fanfarroneó el digimon káiser._

_"Takeru" exclamó el digimon alado._

_El rubio sacó su D3 a la vez que ordenaba "Digievoluciona"... Apareció entonces Pegasmon, la esperanza naciente._

_Takeru monta a Pegasmon y antes de retirarse le advierte a su rival "Terminaremos nuestra pelea en otra ocasión, Ichijouji" Takaishi se retira volando a ayudar a sus amigos._

_"Ken" se escuchó al digital verde murmurar._

_Un "Me la vas a pagar" se perdió conforme las imágenes seguían al rubio que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Kimeramon._

* * *

– Impresionante – exclamó el corpulento púrpura.

– Y no es todo... –

* * *

_**DUDA DEL DESTINO (Capítulo 34)**_

_**" ¡No lo perdono!"**la voz encolerizada del rubio apretando los puños ante la imagen de BlackWargreymon apretando el cuello de su digital ángel intentando asfixiarlo._

_"Yo también puedo sentirlo" afirmó Angemon tratando de que la presión en su cuello le corte el aire._

_Entonces la luz de la evolución envolvió al digital de nivel campeón... Holy Angemon, logró safarse de las garras de BlackWargreymon._

_La mirada en Takaishi era seria, inflexible y decidida, y sobre todo fija cuando Holy Angemon hizo un círculo mientras invocaba a 'La Puerta del Destino'_

_Pero BlackWargreymon se resistía... una inmensa bola de energía rojiza lanzada contra Holy Angemon provocó que, a escasos segundos de ser encerrado, el digital ángel perdiera fuerza volviendo incluso a un nivel menos que el campeón._

_"Lo siento, Takeru" murmuró apenado Patamon._

_El rubio cogió entre sus brazos a su digital y lo calmó._

* * *

– Si la rabia de él no hubiese traspasado sus límites en esos momentos la digievolución denominada DNA se hubiese dado entre Angemon y A..–

– Es lo de menos! BlackWargreymon se resistió a la sentencia y eso es imperdonable – interrumpió el púrpura.

– Pero BlackWargreymon actualmente no existe, se desinte... –

– ¡Pero eso queda marcado! – volvió a interrumpir el púrpura

– ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Reconstruimos a BlackWargreymon para que reciba su sentencia? – ironizó el que flotaba en la nada.

– ¡Déjate de payasadas! – recriminó el púrpura amenazándolo con un puño – Hasta ahora no captas el asunto.

– Pues explica – replicó el ser sin alas cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a flotar.

– Si los enemigos se enteran que un digital se resistió a 'La Puerta del Destino' comenzarán a agruparse para irse en nuestra contra... Así que reclamaremos lo que nos pertenece... ahora es cuando! No debemos permitir que los virus se agrupen e intenten quitar el balance en los mundos.

– Pero apenas tiene 11 años – reclamó el que flotaba.

– Doce! Quizá 13... La primera vez que pisó suelo digital los tiempos corrían a diversa velocidad.

– ¡Aun así! Prometimos a la mujer que se lo dejaríamos hasta los 15 años – insistió el ser que dejó de flotar para posarse bruscamente en sus 2 patas traseras.

– Está preparado, es hora de que ocupe su lugar – recalcó el púrpura.

– ¿Y qué si no quiere?

– Nadie se lo está preguntando, es su obligación – el púrpura le dio la espalda a los dos seres – Ahora vayan por el Juez.

La imagen del corpulento ser desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

El que estaba sobre sus 2 patas miró fulminantemente al alado.

– No me reproches nada – comenzó el alado – este es nuestro trabajo.

– Yo no quise este trabajo – el otro comenzó a flotar para ponerse a su altura – No quiero ser guardaespaldas del Juez, él tiene a su digital para que lo defienda.

– El digital es el ejecutor de la sentencia – recordó el alado mientras se acomodaba con orgullo el cinturón.

– ¿Orgulloso de ese objeto? ¿Sabes lo que significa? Significa _'Mírenme, soy protector del Juez, desintégrenme y él estará indefenso'._

– Será mejor que dejes de pensar así... si él te llega a escuchar es capaz de destruirte con sus propias manos.

– No – sonrió leve y confiadamente – Takaishi no es así.

– Ya dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos a cumplir nuestra misión – replicó el alado concentrándose en abrir un portal.

– Espera! ¿Nos presentaremos así porque sí? – recordó el flotante ser.

– Cierto, lo olvidaba – Entonces ambos seres se concentran para dispersar las moléculas de su cuerpo volviéndolos invisibles a cualquier vista.

– Hablemos primero con la mujer... ella comprenderá todo... no quiero pelear con nadie.

* * *

– La feria estará por unos 15 días – afirmó Miyako sirviéndose un poco de refresco.

– Entonces podríamos ir el domingo – afirmó Daisuke tomando el vaso que la de cabellera lila había servido.

– ¡Oye! – se quejó Miyako un poco molesta.

Ken le entregó el vaso que portaba haciendo sonrojar levemente a la chica.

Hikari estuvo a punto de hablar si no hubiese sido que vio al primer portador de la Amistad cruzar toscamente la sala seguido del primer portador del Valor... Algo extraño estaba pasando... pues el menor rubio estaba junto a su madre con la mirada clavaba en el piso.

– Vuelvo en unos momentos – sonrió la chica de la Luz alejándose del pequeño grupo y yendo hacia Yamato y Taichi.

Hikari se detuvo a poca distancia, no con el propósito de escuchar a escondidas porque eso no era de ella, sino que la furia del rubio la había detenido.

**–¡Es el maldito destino! ¡Genial recompensa! Volvemos a derrotar al enemigo y entonces él vuelve a irse –** se quejó ardiendo en rabia.

– Pues... quizá tu madre está tan asustada con que a Takeru le haya pasado algo y el viaje será para despejar sus dudas.

**– ¿Pero a Francia? –** insistió Yamato.

– Pues... ¿Allá vive tu abuelo, no? – observó Taichi.

–Esta situación no me gusta – continuó Yamato – Mi madre... estaba tan perturbada.

Fue lo último que escuchó Hikari pues se alejó de ambos adolescentes.

– Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento – murmuró la chica cuyos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que secó en el instante en que observó detenidamente el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Por allá los mayores conversando alegremente, la primera generación de destinados hablando entre ellos... la segunda generación seguía haciendo planes para el domingo... Takeru seguía con su madre... Yamato seguía desahogando su ira con Taichi... las plantas seguían en su lugar.

Un momento...

¿Las plantas? Algo extraño tenían esas plantas.

– Vámonos de aquí... Luz se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Hikari se acercaba entre temerosa y decidida a las plantas... cuando de pronto detuvo sus pasos... quizá fue su imaginación.

_Continuará._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¿Takeru un juez de los mundos? ^^ Pues sí, al menos en este fict así es y eso que aún él no lo sabe

Mi mail para quienes deseen contactarme es: dragonzukino (También está a su disposición el review)


	3. Nos vemos, quizá

**Capítulo 03: Nos veremos... quizá**

* * *

El menor rubio no se atrevía a dar el rostro a su madre... ¡¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes?! Al menos así hubiese tenido tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos como es merecido... al menos así se hacía la idea de que definitivamente se acabó la aventura.

– ¿Puedes darme un par de horas? – preguntó Takeru un tanto temeroso y aun esquivándole la mirada.

– No lo sé... Takeru, debemos estar en el aeropuerto con una hora de anticipación... – la mujer intentó sacarlo cuanto antes del sitio.

**– ¿Una hora? ¿Media hora? ¿Quince minutos? – **se exasperó el rubio **– ¡No puedes decirme repentinamente 'Nos vamos a Francia' y esperar a que deje todo como si nada! –**

– Luego podrás comunicarte con tus amigos – ella no se atrevía a mirarlo – Y no me alces la voz.

Takeru miró nerviosamente a sus amigos para evitar darle la cara a su madre, ambos no se sentían con la confianza de hacerlo – L.. lo lamento – apenas tartamudeó.

– Despídete rápido... tengo muchas cosas que hacer – finalizó la dama antes de dejarlo solo.

¿Qué estaba pasando con su madre? él sentía que ella quería salir cuanto antes de Odaiba... Quizá... quizá su padre solicitó su custodia y por eso ella quiere _huir_.

– ¡Bah! – exclamó el rubio y se dirige a sus amigos dispuesto a no perder más tiempo.

– ¡Qué bueno que te acercas! El domingo iremos a la feria – anunció Miyako.

– ¿El domingo? – repitió el rubio esbozando una forzada sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! El domingo – recalcó Daisuke – Y yo iré a ver a Hikari – anunció al instante.

* * *

– ¿Un viaje de entrenamiento? – la felina arqueó una ceja totalmente incrédula.

– Así es – insistió Patamon volando lo más lejos que podía de ella.

– ¡Estás loco! ¡Estamos a poco tiempo de ir al mundo de los humanos! ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Takeru? – Tailmon buscaba descubrir el verdadero motivo del digital para alejarse tan repentinamente.

– La puerta está abierta... iré en otra ocasión – Patamon no estaba dispuesto a decir más por lo que se alejó lo más que pudo.

– ¡Espera! – reclamó la felina pero el otro se perdió de vista.

* * *

– Pues.. creo que no podré ir – comenzó un poco dudoso colocando sus brazos detrás de su rubia melena.

– ¿Cómo que no? – Miyako comenzó a desilusionarse – Vamos a estar TODOS... incluso pensaba aprovechar que Mimí vendrá mañana.

– Es que... como que estaré un poquito lejos – Takeru elegía cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras.

– ¿Qué tan lejos? – preguntó la de cabello lila.

– Pues en... Francia – ante su última palabra él miró hacia otro lado aparentemente buscando a alguien.

De más decir que la noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría.

– Pero.. pero – Miyako intentó asimilar las palabras.

– ¡Que tengas un feliz viaje! – expresó Iori sonriendo ampliamente sabiendo a la perfección el duro momento por el cual su amigo debía estar pasando – Y apenas llegues te comunicas.

Takeru miró al pequeño y asintió.

– Bueno... iré a despedirme de los demás.

Al instante se retiró para dirigirse al antiguo grupo de destinados.

– Feliz Año Nuevo – se escuchó su voz diciéndole a los presentes.

El grupo de Daisuke y los nuevos destinados se envolvió en un gran silencio.

* * *

– Menos mal que has llegado – replicó el ser corpulento púrpura.

– Tenía que estar ¿No? – replicó toscamente el bicolor alado, algo no muy común en él.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – indagó el otro.

– Takeru... ¡¿Sabe de esto?! – preguntó Patamon.

– Supongo que a estas alturas debe saberlo.

– Pero él debe saber que yo no sabía nada de esto – Patamon dejó de volar para posarse sobre el piso – No quiero que piense que le oculté algo tan fuerte como esto.

– Claro, se le explicará que la información estaba bloqueada en tus datos digitales, aunque no comprendo por qué tanta explicación.

– ¡Él es mi amigo! – se quejó el bicolor – No puedo traicionar jamás su confianza.

– Sí, como no.

* * *

– ... entonces partiré a Francia... hoy – al chico le costó decir la última palabra.

Sora parpadeó un par de veces tratando de asimilar la idea.

– Com.. comprendo – y efectivamente Sora ahora comprendía el motivo por el cual Yamato se había alejado toscamente de todo círculo amistoso.

– Bueno, amigos, debo partir – Takeru sonrió ampliamente – Nos vemos – expresó antes de partir y dirigirse al dúo dinámico ^^

Taichi lo saludó con un gesto... Yamato seguía molesto y cruzado de brazos.

Takeru suspiró pesadamente y le extendió la mano a su hermano.

Yamato lo miró unos instantes como pensando para despedirse.

– No te enojes – pidió el pequeño – Estaremos en permanente contacto, lo prometo –

El joven Ishida asintió levemente y le dio un fraterno abrazo a su pequeño hermano en edad, porque en estatura Takeru casi, casi lo pasaba n_n

– Cuídate... y me saludas al abuelo.. en cuanto pueda iré por allá –anunció Yamato.

– Muy bien – respondió Takeru al separarse mientras sentía nuevas fuerzas para despedirse.. esa es la magia de un cálido abrazo.

– ¡Hey, verás a Catalina! ¿No? – Taichi le dio una mirada picarona ¬_¬ mientras le golpeaba con el codo.

Takeru sonrió levemente pero la sonrisa se le borró al recordar a algo... o mejor dicho... a alguien.

– Le mandaré tus saludos – respondió Takeru mirando indisimuladamente por todo el salón buscándola... pero ella no estaba.

– Te cuidas – expresó Taichi en un tono que parecía más una orden.

– Muy bien... entonces... nos vemos – Takeru se despidió con la mano mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Una vez que cerró la puerta del departamento Takeru se arrimó a la misma suspirando pesadamente... Todo fue igual como aquella vez... hace 3 años... bueno, casi todo.

Con sumo cuidado el rubio saca un sobre que tenía en su bolsillo.

Si entregaba esa carta a quien correspondía su alma se sentiría libre al fin... pero dejaría a otra persona perturbada.

Takeru consideró esta actitud egoísta... después de todo, él no sabría cuándo volvería a Japón para 'hablar' sobre el asunto.

_«Quizá fue una señal del destino, fue lo mejor que no la haya vuelto a ver, aunque sea por última vez...» _ante este pensamiento Takeru guardó el sobre y comienza el recorrido por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

El rubio imaginaba a su madre esperándolo abajo, así que debía darse prisa pero, en el momento en que estuvo por presionar el botón del ascensor, él lentamente bajó la mano y apretó los dientes tragando saliva.

Hikari se lleva las manos al pecho cuando se percató que Takeru aún no bajaría... ¡Qué suerte que lo haya encontrado! Tan sólo unos instantes más y no lo hallaba.

Takeru no se atrevía a mirarla, el cuerpo del chico se tensó ante la idea de despedirse sin saber cuándo volverá; el rostro de Takaishi adquirió un tono rojizo cuando sintió dos brazos rodearlo pero dejó a un lado su timidez y volteó para corresponder al abrazo que se hizo cada vez más fuerte, como si querían atrapar el tiempo y paralizarlo en ese instante... aquellos dos seres estaban envueltos no sólo en el abrazo, sino en el silencio.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_A veces parece que puedes entenderme  
y el mundo se mueve más rápido y mejor_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Hikari hundió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo mientras batallaba por no soltar una lágrima, ella no quería dañar ese instante y sin darse cuenta apretó la verde camisa del chico.

Un extraño sentimiento la invadía... ella no podía decirle 'Nos vemos'... sentía que eso no iba a ser así pero de seguro que era la inesperada noticia la que la hacía pensar de esa forma porque... porque él volverá.. ella debía tener _esperanza _en ello.

Aunque en el fondo ella no quería que él se fuera... no ahora que volvieron a hallarse, no ahora que debían estar festejando el fin de una larga batalla, no ahora que...

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Es un colador mi corazón de tanto agujero  
que has logrado abrir, picando en mí, como un pájaro carpintero_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Ahora no sólo peleaba contra sus propias lágrimas, sino que también contra su sollozo... ¡Pero debía aguantarlo! No iba a permitirse que él se llevara esa imagen de ella.

Y la mano de su amigo acariciándole la cabellera castaña no era de mucha ayuda aunque esa sensación la llenaba de paz... pero eso era irónico, Takeru quería que ella se tranquilizara sin embargo el corazón del rubio estaba totalmente agitado... eso ella lo sentía por estar bien apegada a él.

Y de seguro que Takeru se dio cuenta que su corazón lo estaba delatando porque al instante la toma de la barbilla obligándola a darle la cara ¡Grave error! Su corazón se aceleró más y sus masculinas manos se helaron.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Subidón, es un subidón.. una inyección de adrenalina  
Subidón... besarte es un subidón ¿Qué tendrás? Que me contaminas_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Algo quería decir Takeru.. y algo debía decir para quitarse aquellas sensaciones de su corazón y aquellos pensamientos de su mente... la idea que actualmente le venía era peor que la de darle aquella carta.

Los castaños ojos de su amiga eran pasivos, el brillo de su mirar tenía un aire de tristeza que le daba un toque sublime.

Takeru apenas abrió la boca, como queriendo decir _Te cuidas_ pero no podía articular palabra alguna... Hikari asintió levemente comprendiéndole lo que él quería decir.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Abajo y arriba... dos mil veces al día  
Suspiro... respiras... rutina la ciudad_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

El rubio recargó su frente en la de ella aspirando el suave aroma de sus castaños cabellos y sintiendo su agitado aliento.

**_Flash back_**

**_"Los demás deben estarnos esperando" expresó tomando sus llaves._**

**_"¡Espera!" la detuvo el rubio._**

**_"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Hikari intrigada._**

**_"Está haciendo mucho frío" observó el otro._**

**_"Lo sé.. por eso llevo este" replicó ella alzando sus muñecas mostrándole que su traje la cubría hasta las muñecas "Igual que tú"_**

**_"Sí... pero... ¿No tienes una bufanda?" preguntó el rubio._**

**_Ella negó con la cabeza "No es el momento"_**

**_Ambos salieron a toda prisa del departamento pero a mitad de camino Takeru la obligó a detenerse en una tienda._**

**_"Por favor" comenzó ella un poco impaciente "Los demás nos esperan"_**

**_"No quiero que vuelvas a resfriarte" Takeru revisaba rápidamente los diferentes diseños._**

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_¿Con quién voy a ir a revolver las tiendas de disco?  
¿Quién me ayudará a decidir qué vestir si no estás conmigo?_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

**_"¡Esta!" Takeru tomó una que combinaba con el color de los bolsillos del traje de ella._**

**_End Flash Back_**

Takeru ni se dio cuenta en qué instante había dejado su barbilla para ahora deslizar sus dedos por las femeninas mejillas.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Subidón... es un subidón... una inyección de adrenalina  
Subidón... besarte es un subidón... ¿Qué tendrás? Que me contaminas_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

El nerviosismo estaban tercer plano... las ansias en segundo.. y el amor finalmente estaba por mostrarles lo que es un beso y todas las consecuentes satisfacciones que vienen cuando el sentimiento es correspondido... y este era el caso.

Takeru la miró a los ojos unos instantes antes de seguir acercándose más a ella... no había enojo.. no había tristeza... tan sólo a...

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Subidón... es un subidón... cartucho de nitroglicerina  
Subidón... besarte es un subidón que me vuelve a cargar las pilas_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

...mor.

El simple roce de sus labios era un poco torpe... era de admitirlo, él no tenía la más remota experiencia de cómo besarla pero el simple hecho de que era él, Takeru Takaishi, la tenía con esa sensación de las mariposas en su interior danzando de felicidad.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Subidón... es un subidón... una inyección de adrenalina  
Subidón... besarte es un subidón... ¿Qué tendrás? Que me contaminas_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Hikari aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba un poco impaciente a que él tomara más confianza aunque ella también disfrutaba de ese instante.

Takeru la besó levemente y separó al instante sus labios de los de ella como si quemara pero no se alejó... una fugaz sonrisa los invadió al mismo tiempo.

Hikari suspiró aliviadamente y subió sus brazos hasta envolverlo por el cuello. _Por si a Takeru le da por alejarse otra vez_.

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Subidón... es un subidón... cartucho de nitroglicerina  
Subidón... besarte es un subidón... que me vuelve a cargar las pilas_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos tuvieron que separarse bruscamente... Natsuko sobresaltó sintiendo que había interrumpido _algo_ aunque no tenía idea de lo que era.

Hikari, dándole la espalda a los Takaishi, se tocó sus labios como si deseara conservar en sus manos aquella pequeña caricia... luego ella dirigió sus manos a al pecho y corrió hacia el departamento.

Takeru suspiró desganadamente... por unos instantes había olvidado que debía partir y la aparición de su madre no fue la mejor manera de recordarlo.

Pesadamente y sin palabras ingresó al ascensor, clavando su mirada en el piso mientras se dirigían a la planta baja.

Al salir el rubio se limitó a seguir a su madre aunque le extrañó que no fueran al automóvil... sino al bosque... él hubiese preguntado pero prefería estar en silencio.

Entonces escuchó a su madre sollozar y el chico detuvo sus pasos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – habló el rubio perturbado.

La mujer atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Debemos irnos – escuchó a una voz hablar.

–Déjalos sólo unos minutos más – otro expresó.

Takeru se soltó a su madre y observa extrañado a dos seres: uno con alas, sentado en el piso con la cabeza agachada; y el otro flotando en la nada.

– Más respeto – regañó el ser con alas.

Inmediatamente el que estaba flotando dejó de hacerlo para sentarse junto a su compañero y agachar la cabeza.

– Takeru – murmuró un conocido ser bicolor de pie sobre sus patas traseras.

– Patamon – musitó el portador de la Esperanza.

Al instante, y sin siquiera desearlo, el digital brilló para pasar al nivel campeón.

Angemon sacó de un cofre una extraña vestimenta incluyendo una capa roja.

* * *

**Fecha: Jueves 2 de diciembre del 2003**

Timbró por primera vez... timbró por segunda y tercera vez...

A la cuarta el rubio se levanta pesadamente y mientras se acercaba al teléfono observó una nota de su padre.

_«'De seguro que salió temprano»_ meditó Yamato antes de contestar.

– Recién despiertas – una femenina voz expresó.

– Madre– murmuró aún medio dormido – ¿Llegaste a Francia?

– No estoy en Francia.

Yamato sonrió inconscientemente deseando que tarden más en partir pero la sonrisa se borró cuando escuchó el llanto de la mujer.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

– Yamato... es.. es tu hermano... él... él – la mujer no pudo seguir por el llanto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Takeru? **¡HABLA!** – exigió el rubio olvidándose que se estaba dirigiendo a su madre.

– Él... murió esta madrugada.

Yamato dejó caer el auricular y cayó pesadamente en el sofá.

La idea estaba en su mente.. pero no podía aceptarlo.. ¡ESO NO ERA CIERTO!

La frialdad del rubio para afrontar las adversidades, como siempre, había desaparecido al tratarse de su hermano menor.

Sin importarle siquiera que estuviera en pijamas, Yamato salió directamente hacia la estación televisiva de su padre.

* * *

La mujer Takaishi imaginaba que su hijo mayor no iba a contestar, por lo que cerró la comunicación.

Quizá fue muy brusca la decisión que había tomado... (los guardianes le habían permitido que ella dijera a los humanos lo que sea sobre el destino del Juez, sin delatarlo) pero era lo mejor... si decía que Takeru estaba desaparecido comenzará la búsqueda sin fin.

* * *

Hikari se movió con cierta pereza en la cama... ni se atrevía a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que su cuaderno estaba junto a ella... Cierto! Se había quedado dormida escribiendo sobre el día anterior.

_«Nunca antes he escrito nada sobre mi vida, pero ahora siento la necesidad de hacerlo..._

_Sorpresivamente él debe irse... ¿Quién es él? ¡Pues Takeru! Takeru Takaishi... un muchacho encantador y un poco tímido... ¡Nah! ¡Muy tímido! Apenas y rozó sus labios contra los míos pero eso fue más que suficiente para sentir una fiesta en mi interior... por unos instantes había olvidado que él estaba a punto de irse a Francia._

_Ahora espero con ansias una llamada... un mail... ¡una carta! Por favor, ¡lo que sea! Algo que me indique que, a pesar de la distancia, nuestra relación tiene futuro.»_

La menor Yagami sonrió ampliamente ante su escrito cuando abruptamente Taichi interrumpe en la habitación.

– ¡Toca antes de entrar! – reclamó enrojecida de la pena.

– Hi... Hikari – Taichi trató de recuperar el aliento preocupando a su hermana con esa actitud – Es... Es Takeru.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **La canción: 'Subidón' de Fey (para quienes no lo sepan =P)

Mi estado de ánimo: romántico, con toques de tristeza y ánimos de llorar (y de hacer llorar ^^), por lo que volví a editar este capítulo.. el original tenía simplemente como Takeru se iba y no se asomaba para nada la despedida con Hikari ni el posterior escrito de ella (aunque sí existía la carta por parte de él)

Mi mail: dragonzukino

El review: Para quienes no se complican la vida pero igual dejan sus valiosos mensajes.


	4. Destino

**Capítulo 04: Destino**

* * *

– ¿Qué pasó con Takeru? – preguntó la chica apretando la sábana de su cama.

– Acaba de llamar Yamato... parece que un accidente o quién sabe qué demonios, pero su madre llamó diciendo que Takeru había muerto esta mañana –

Hikari bajó la mirada y parpadeó un par de veces antes de murmurar – No es posible.

– Yamato está como un loco, lo escuché desesperado... Vamos – continuó Taichi.

Hikari levantó la mirada vidriosa.

– Estás jugando – parecía advertir **– No me gustan este tipo de bromas.**

– No estoy jugando – expresó Taichi apretando los puños.

– Eres un mentiroso – Hikari, irritada, le lanzó una almohada – No me vengas con esas estupideces.

El mayor parecía captar que ella no tomó muy bien la noticia, con sumo cuidado se iba acercando a ella.

**– ¡Dilo! – **reclamaba Hikari **– ¡Dilo! Es una estúpida broma.**

Taichi la abrazó con fuerza... Hikari lo golpeó algunas veces en el pecho intentando soltarse pero pronto se aferró a los brazos de su hermano dejando escapar su llanto.

* * *

– ¡Tonto! – le reprochó Sora cuando Taichi le había contado cómo le había dado la noticia a su hermana – Eso no es algo que se dice así de golpe, debiste tener más tacto para hablar.

– Ya me di cuenta – afirmó el chico de melena castaña.

– ¿En dónde está Jyou? – preguntó Izzumi.

– Pues... iba a contactarnos con su padre – observó Miyako secándose unas lágrimas que asomaron – E iba a darnos el informe de cómo ocurrió todo.

– Espero que no tarde – dijo Taichi.

Al poco tiempo apareció Hikari y se sentó un poco alejada del grupo, detrás de ella estaba Daisuke.

– No quiso comer nada – informó el heredero de los googles.

– Chicos – habló Jyou haciendo su aparición.

Hikari, al instante se levantó y se acercó.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Taichi.

– Mi padre dice que jamás ingresaron a Takeru.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Taichi – Pero.. no es posible.

– Calma, te explico: A esta clínica jamás lo ingresaron... Ya me puse en contacto con otras clínicas y hospitales y están buscando en sus registros –

**_Emergencia en la sala 4... emergencia en la sala 4._**

Los chicos se alejaron del altavoz para hablar con más calma.

– Pero encontré algo muy interesante – Jyou sacó de entre sus ropas una carpeta.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sora extrañada.

– El informe médico de Natsuko Takaishi – respondió Kido.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – preguntó Daisuke.

– Hay una copia de los reportes de los embarazos de ella: Año 1988, el feto desarrollándose perfectamente.

– Ese es Yamato – dedujo Sora.

– 25 de Diciembre de 1990: inconvenientes en el feto, no tiene ni el peso ni el tamaño adecuado – continuó leyendo Jyou.

– Deja de estar con esas averiguaciones... quizá tuvo un aborto ¡Qué metido! – replicó Miyako un poco molesta sin captar el asunto.

–¿Ah, sí? – Kido le enseña el informe médico –¡Aún no captas! ¡A que no recuerdas esta fecha!

Sora soltó una risita nerviosa al leer: **26 de marzo de 1991.**

– Es la fecha de nacimiento de Takeru – musitó Hikari.

* * *

La brisa golpeaba contra su hermoso rostro secando algunas fugitivas lágrimas... él debía ir por sus amigos pero odiaría que lo viesen llorar aunque tuviese todos los motivos del mundo.

Además Yamato necesitaba despejar su mente... No hace unas horas que sus padres habían discutido fuertemente haciéndolo recordar tiempos anteriores al divorcio... aunque los motivos fueron diferentes: Natsuko insistía en que Yamato no debió llamar ni avisar nada a nadie, mucho menos a _esos chicos del verano_, Masaharu defendiendo al chico.

– ¿Qué esperaba? – masculló el rubio apretando los puños – Ellos son mis amigos... no podría jamás ocultarles algo de esta magnitud.

Luego recordó el largo interrogatorio de Masaharu y como la mujer Takaishi se contradecía constantemente... que primero fue accidente... que un auto los golpeó, que Takeru se bajó, que forcejearon... que Takeru murió al instante del impacto ¿?¿No se había bajado a ver quiénes los habían golpeado?

– Y ahora me sale con que está desaparecido... que lo secuestraron y que le dijeron a ella que lo matarían por entrometido – Yamato apretó los dientes por no poder armar ese rompecabezas.

Lo cierto era que Yamato tenía esa sensación de que jamás volverá a ver a Takeru!

Fue cuando su mente comenzó a retroceder... el amistoso abrazo... el _No te enojes_ del menor... las lágrimas volvieron a mojarle el rostro.

La brisa del lugar era fresca y pura... Yamato miraba muy afligido el paisaje... ¡Cuánto hubiese deseado estar en ese auto! ¡Cuánto hubiese deseado que Takeru...

Takeru...

Yamato miró unos instantes en el lago.. ¡Cerca de aquella lancha alguien se estaba ahogando! ¡Y ESE ALGUIEN ERA TAKERU!

El mayor rubio, sin duda alguna, corrió y se zambulló en aquella laguna nadando lo más rápido hacia el desesperado adolescente.

Apenas lo tuvo entre sus brazos... Yamato sonrió ampliamente y sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

– ¡Takeru! Tremendo susto que me diste – reclamó el chico Ishida.

El niño se le soltó al instante más desesperado aún.

**– ¡Takeru! – **reprochó Yamato viendo fijamente los azules ojos y la cabellera rubia del adolescente que, en un instante de raciocinio del chico Ishida, se transformó en intensos ojos castaños y cabellera negra.

Lo único que no había cambiado era la desesperación del adolescente que miró a la laguna con los ojos muy llorosos.

– Lo lamento... creí que eras mi hermano – admitió Ishida aunque en su interior juraría que ese adolescente se estaba ahogando.

El otro apenas y se arrimó a la lancha mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y su llanto.

– Mi.. mi – el chico trataba de hablar, pero la desolación y la incredulidad de que eso había pasado provocaba más llanto – mi... her..ma... – no pudo continuar y aferró a la embarcación llorando inconsolablemente.

– También perdiste a tu hermano – musitó Yamato.

* * *

– ¿Asesinado? ¿Secuestrado? – Masaharu se cruzó de brazos después de dejar a un lado el cigarrillo que fumaba –¿Murió en un accidente? – el tono irónico se acentuaba en cada frase.

– ¡No quiero hablar más! ¡Ya vete! – replicó Natsuko apretándose las manos intentando contener su llanto.

–¡No me iré de aquí si no es con la verdad! – el hombre se acercó peligrosamente a ella – Takeru también es mi hijo, aunque haya permitido que le dieras tu apellido.

–Vete de aquí – expresó nerviosamente Natsuko cansada de explicar lo que no tiene explicación.

**– ¡NO QUIERO! – **rugió ardiendo en rabia **– ¡Me dirás la verdad! – **ante sus últimas palabras golpeó la mesa con base de vidrio, la cual se partió al instante.

La sangre brotó al instante de la profunda herida... la sangre del padre de sus hijos.

Más nerviosa la mujer levantó sus azules ojos hallando la expresión que Yamato había indudablemente heredado de su padre: frialdad cuando se exige saber los hechos y no hay respuestas, aun teniéndolas al alcance.

–Takeru no volverá – ante sus propias palabras Natsuko sintió una terrible opresión en su pecho – ¡Pero jamás me comprenderás!

– ¿En dónde está nuestro hijo? – insistió el hombre sin darle importancia a su herida.

* * *

– ¡Yamato! – exclamó Sora al ver a su empapado amigo en pijamas.

Al instante el mencionado dejó al descubierto a un igual humedecido adolescente.

El rubio se acercó a la recepcionista y tuvieron una pequeña charla... la mujer miró al desolado y asintió levemente.

Minutos posteriores unas enfermeras se acercaron al niño y se lo llevaron.

Yamato no dejó mirarlo sino hasta que se perdieron al girar en uno de los pasillos... Ishida se volvió a los desconcertados de sus amigos.

–Lo confundí con Takeru – admitió con sumo pesar.

Daisuke estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para hacerle ver que, aparentemente por la edad, ese niño no tenía nada más en común con Takaishi.

– Pensé que era Takeru quien se ahogaba en ese lago – prosiguió con la mirada perdida.

Sora le posó una mano en el hombro haciéndole notoria su presencia.

– Esto es una pesadilla... Por favor, Sora... ¡Despiértame! – suplicó al instante que sus azules ojos brillaban.

Mimí, más expresiva, fue hacia su amigo y no le importó mojarse al contacto del abrazo que le brindó.

Taichi se acercó al trío y se unió al abrazo fraternal, luego Daisuke, luego Miyako... luego Ken... y así todos los destinados menos una que parecía no percibir el mundo que la rodeaba.

* * *

Con sumo cuidado ella terminó de envolver su ensangrentada mano... a pesar del profundo corte la herida ahora estaba controlada.

– Takeru no iba a nacer – comenzó la mujer – ¡Sabías perfectamente las ilusiones que me había hecho con él! Fuiste partícipe de mis deseos, anhelos y alegría.

Masaharu no la interrumpió aunque no tenía la remota idea del porqué el largo recordatorio.

– Mi hijo no se formaba adecuadamente – Natsuko hizo una pausa momentánea antes de rectificarse – Nuestro hijo presentaba muchos problemas... según los médicos ni sobreviviría al parto.

Una mueca de fastidio se denotó en el rostro de la mujer aunque la remplazó de inmediato por una extraña sonrisa que parecía decir _'Le gané al destino'._

– Takeru creció! Es increíble como pasa el tiempo... aunque era hasta los 15 años que esto debía pasar.

– Has obviado un punto que me parece que es primordial – observó Masaharu.

– Takeru.. él... fue elegido.

Con suave y pausada voz la rubia relató aquel extraño acontecimiento.

* * *

El cielo azul despejado... una inmensa y espesa neblina cubría aquella alta montaña, como buscando resguardar el sitio y hasta el momento lo había conseguido.

Él hubiese creído que todo fue una estúpida broma... pero su madre no se prestaría para ello... su digimon tampoco se prestaría para ello... ¡Entonces todo debía ser un gran error! Sí, eso era... y cuando se dieran cuenta le pedirían disculpas y él volvería a su vida normal.. al menos debía tener fe en eso, porque si no era así...

Takeru se detuvo al pie de esa cima, detrás del adolescente 3 digitales.

– Lo están esperando – expresó el ser con alas.

Ambos extraños sujetos portadores de unos raros cinturones lo miraban fijamente... Angemon miraba indiferente la escena sintiéndose aún culpable de la situación.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Takeru.

– Para llegar a la Torre de la Justicia puede utilizar a su Pegasmon o utilizar sus poderes – replicó el que flotaba – Nosotros debemos estar detrás de usted.

Takeru intentó asimilar esas palabras.. _Torre de la Justicia... **¿Poderes?**_

– ¿Qué poderes? – preguntó el rubio.

El tipo con alas se golpeó la frente con una mano.

– Lamentamos negarle esa información, pero apenas podemos adelantar que puede volar o flotar.

Takeru se desliza la mano por sus dorados cabellos... un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a invadirle y en su interior suplicaba que esto sea un error, o una pesadilla.

Quizá por incredulidad el muchacho optó por utilizar a su digital en forma de caballo dorado y comenzaron a ascender.

El ambiente era extraño.. todo digital se inclinaba ante el chico como si fuese una especie de dios lo cual lo hacía sentir mal.. este tipo de situaciones no eran de las que pensaba alguna vez vivir.

La gigantesca puerta al castillo se abrió y Takeru descendió de Pegasmon, quien automáticamente volvió a Angemon.

Con sus azules ojos examinaba el lugar... las paredes, los postes, el piso... todo el lugar parecía estar construido con un material parecido al mármol.

– Llegó – murmuró el corpulento ente púrpura junto a un ser cubierto con una capa dorada y junto a este último un digital azul tipo dragón.

Caminando seguro, el musculoso púrpura se acerca al rubio y se inclina ante él.

– Mi nombre es Dacmon, soy el digimon encargado de su bienestar – el digital se levanta y señala al alado de su derecha – Él es uno de sus guardianes, Almon, dispuesto a defenderlo con su propia vida si fuese necesario – luego señala al que no poseía alas – Y este es Flomon, _también _dispuesto a defenderlo con su propia vida.

– ¿Defenderme? ¿De quién? – preguntó Takeru percatándose que al último parecía que no le gustaba su misión

– De quien ose a enfrentarlo: Darkmasters, virus, digimon del lado oscuro o rebeldes – respondió Dacmon

– Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer – expresó Takeru.

– Todas las que quiera hacer –

– ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué me vieron? ¿Sabían que yo tengo una vida en Japón?

El digital suspiró profundamente y comenzó su relato:

– Hace muchos años, como sabrá, Genai tuvo la misión de poner a salvo los digitales de los primeros 8 elegidos...

– Sí, sí... de sus manos se escapó Tailmon, quien cayó en manos de Vandemon... ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

– Pues por esa misma época un grupo de base de datos había creado una sustancia... **_La infusión digital_** que debía ser trasplantada en un digimon, pero su poder es de tal magnitud que el cuerpo de un digital totalmente saludable no resistiría y acabaría por estallar... Haciendo investigaciones descubrimos que necesitábamos a un digimon que estuviese en peligro de muerte para que la infusión hiciera su trabajo; por otra parte elegir al candidato no era tarea fácil... Fue mi idea buscar a un humano para elegirlo como nuestro Juez y mientras indagábamos en los datos de las computadoras encontramos a una mujer que se empeñaba en que su hijo sobreviviera a pesar de que unos reportes médicos decían todo lo contrario...

**_" ¿Sabes qué es esperanza?" _**

– Sí! Tendré esperanza en que no mates mi computadora.

**_"No! No me refiero a ese tipo de esperanza"_**

– ¡Vaya! Cada vez hacen mejores estos programas destructivos... me contesta.

**_"Esperanza es lo que está en tu última frase... desde acá he podido sentir la esperanza ferviente que tienes en tu corazón"_**

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –

**_"Esperanza es lo que tienes dentro de ti... el niño que portas en tu vientre no tiene fuerza para vivir, pero podemos ayudarlo..."_**

– ¿Eres un médico o qué?

**_"Soy un digimon"_**

– ¿Un qué?

**_"Existen muchos mundos que los humanos desconocen... mi mundo es uno de ellos"_**

– ¿Y qué quieres con mi hijo?

**_"Salvarlo"_**

– ¿A cambio de qué?

**_"Vaya! Eres inteligente"_**

– Debía ser así.

**_"Pero no lo digas en esa forma tan espantosa... Te explicaré: En mi mundo, como en todos, existe el bien y el mal, y el mal es fuerte cuando los enemigos se juntan.. Por el momento están los guerreros digitales pero necesitan la cualidad de un ser humano, estos son acontecimientos del futuro y no puedo decirte más sobre este tema... Pero debemos evitar que las energías malignas se reagrupen porque sino esto se volverá en una eterna pelea"_**

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que ayudes a mi hijo? ¿Estás pensando en hacer de mi hijo un guerrero?

**_"..."_**

– Contesta! –

**_"Tu hijo será el Juez de mi mundo... con sus poderes evitará que cualquier maligno nos domine"_**

–¡Tendrá muchos enemigos! ¡Lo matarán!

**_"Estará siempre custodiado, además él tendrá sus propios poderes"_**

– Pero... ¡Entonces te llevarás a mi hijo a tu mundo!

**_"..."_**

– ¡No quiero! No quiero ese destino para mi Takeru.

**_"El feto no tiene el desarrollo adecuado... está en agonía dentro de ti... No sobrevivirá"_**

– Da lo mismo! Lo pierdo de una u otra forma... aunque él podrá vivir.

**_"Hagamos esto: Te encargarás de su desarrollo físico y mental, lo tendrás por... unos 15 años, luego nos los entregarás y te prometo que estarás al corriente de su vida, dejaremos que vaya a visitarte"_**

– _Hazlo... después de todo... es lo último que me queda_.

* * *

– Entonces la imagen de un ser corpulento púrpura salió de la pantalla del ordenador – prosiguió Natsuko pausadamente – Él comenzó a maniobrar la computadora y de la misma salieron unos instrumentos y un tubo de ensayo de color verde... él tomó mi vientre, supongo que calculando el lugar exacto, y me dijo que respirara profundamente en el proceso... entonces insertó una delgada aguja en el tubo de ensayo y luego la insertó en mi vientre...

Masaharu no dejaba de verla.. su expresión era una mezcla de incomprensión y asombro.

– ... el líquido ingresó al feto.. al principio me sentí un poco mareada... y hasta acalorada... cuando él finalizó el proceso dijo que todo estaba bien y que el bebé nacerá sin ningún problema.

Natsuko secó unas lágrimas que recorrieron el rostro.

– Eso fue un 25 de diciembre... cuando me fui a dormir pensé que todo había sido un sueño... Cuando llegaste en la madrugada, y trajiste a Yamato dormido, sentí una patada en mi vientre... – la voz de la mujer comenzó a alterarse – **¡La primera en mi sexto mes de gestación! **– al instante su voz se calmó _– Takeru estaba adquiriendo fuerzas... los había saludado al sentirlos llegar._

* * *

La palidez en Takeru era notoria... para concepto del adolescente la pesadilla apenas comenzaba... el rubio sintió un frío recorrerle la médula y cerró los ojos.

– Por lo visto ha comprendido a la perfección... De no haberle hecho el trasplante usted no estuviese vivo, y los destinados ni siquiera hubiesen derrotado a Devimon... y de haber sido así recuerde también a Puppetmon y a Piedmon... ¿Alguna pregunta más?

– ¿Qué poderes poseo? –

– Volar, abrir puertas dimensionales en donde sea y a la hora que sea, la fuerza física de un digimon tipo _'War Greymon'_ aunque con un debido entrenamiento puede llegar más...

– Están locos! Yo no tengo ese nivel de fuerza.

– _Sí lo tiene _– recalcó Dacmon y prosiguió – Tiene poder de jurisdicción en todo el digimundo, puede concentrar su energía para curar heridas en cualquier ser viviente.

– ¿Y qué si no quiero esta vida? – cortó bruscamente Takeru.

Dacmon quedó asombrado sin saber qué responder... Flomon sonrió ampliamente.

– Usted puede decidir sobre cualquier asunto en el digimundo, **menos ese** – el digital trató de ser lo más firme posible – Lo lamento **_Juez..._** ¡Este es su destino!

– Su madre lo aceptó, a pesar de lo duro que fue para ella – comentó Flomon intentando calmar la desesperación que mostraba el rubio.

– ¿No que iba a estar hasta los 15 años? – preguntó Takeru – ¿Por qué me han traído **ahora**?

– Ahora el digimundo está en proceso de restructuración y por el momento las fuerzas malignas se encuentran dispersas... Si dejamos pasar más tiempo necesitaríamos nuevamente a los elegidos e incluso podríamos necesitar a más destinados...¿Quiere que volvamos a poner en riesgo a tantos humanos cuando nuestro Juez puede evitar tal catástrofe?

Takeru no contestó.

– Ahora tiene que tomar su primera decisión – prosiguió Dacmon – ¿Dejamos abierta la puerta entre el digimundo y los humanos?

– ¡Eso no tiene ni por qué preguntarlo! – se quejó una especie de dragón azul – Los humanos merecen tener a sus digitales, es el premio por la ayuda brindada en todo este tiempo.

Takeru volteó a ver a aquel nuevo digital quien no se intimidó para nada ante la presencia del adolescente.

– ¡No es tu asunto! – reprochó Dacmon.

– Es la verdad – masculló la azulada apretando los dientes.

– Dejen la puerta abierta – expresó seriamente Takeru.

– Espero que esa decisión venga de usted y no por la influencia de dr...

– ¡Dejen la puerta abierta! – Takeru cortó toscamente.

– El juez ha dado su veredicto – habló Flomon sonriendo ampliamente porque al fin alguien podía callar a Dacmon – No debes contradecirlo.

– Su orden será cumplida.. Su habitación está en la habitación más alta y cuando usted disponga Flomon, Almon y Angemon comenzarán su entrenamiento para que desarrolle y perfeccione sus poderes.

* * *

**Fecha: 26 de marzo del 2010**

Con cierta delicadeza ella arrancó el primer pétalo y lo lanzó al viento.

– ¿Lo has vuelto a ver? – preguntó Hikari suavemente sin quitar la mirada del pétalo.

– Sí... hace como 3 días – respondió Tailmon –Y nunca más volvió a Patamon... sigue en Angemon.

– ¿Ves? Takeru entonces está vivo – dedujo por milésima vez la joven Yagami.

Tailmon no se atrevió a contradecirla por temor a hacerla llorar.

– Angemon dice que seguirá entrenando – la felina lanzó un quejido de extrañeza – ¿Entrenar para qué? Hace 7 años que no hay ningún indicio de problemas en el digimundo.

Hikari volvió a arrancar otro pétalo y a observar como el mismo volaba con el viento.

– Hoy él cumple 18 años... – murmuró la joven acomodándose con gracia el cabello.

– ¿Y qué tal la vida de los demás? – preguntó Tailmon.

– Igual! Yamato sigue saliendo con Sora, Koushiro sigue metido en su computadora.. Creo que Mimí vendrá definitivamente a Japón, como que ya estaba cansada de viajar constantemente... A Ken le dio por estudiar para ser espía... Dai sigue de entrenador de fútbol para niños... Iori se está esforzando por terminar sus estudios... Jyou está metido en la clínica... Mi hermano volvió a terminar con otra chica, dice él que le faltaban muchas cualidades... – Hikari sintió una pesadez en su alma _– ...Taichi está tan perdido..._

Tailmon asintió levemente recordando al mayor Yagami... él ha tenido un extraño cambio, después de todo.

– Miyako sigue enseñando programación para nivel principiante en el colegio de Odaiba – prosiguió Hikari –Después de todo... la vida debe seguir.

– ¿Y por qué no aplicas eso a tu vida?

– Es que...

Un leve brillo en el cielo fue creciendo inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la felina blanca poniéndose en guardia.

Alguien salió disparado de ese agujero dimensional y chocó contra un árbol del parque.

Hikari corrió de inmediato, seguida perfectamente por Tailmon.

Hallaron a un joven semi–consciente con una extraña vestimenta... el joven apenas sonrió al ver a la portadora de la Luz y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero perdió el conocimiento.

– Takeru – murmuró la joven colocándose en cuclillas y verificando la herida de su cabeza.

Hikari miró la sangre entre sus dedos y se la mostró a su digital.

– Es Takeru! – insistió Hikari viendo a la perturbada Tailmon – ¡Está herido! Debemos hacer algo.

Repentinamente apareció alguien más... este nuevo ser estaba cubierto de pies a cabezas al estilo ninja.

Para asombro de la humana y de la digital, aquel ser estaba flotando en la nada.

Un intenso brillo cubrió el lugar que cuando desapareció también lo hicieron aquel ser y el inconsciente joven.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Ay, creo que me salió un poquitín largo ^^UU pero creo que eso nos gusta, ¿no? ¿Será Takeru el inconsciente joven? ¿O Hikari lo habrá confundido con algún otro personaje, como le pasó a Yamato? ¡Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!

Recuerda dejar un review o un mail a: dragonzukino


	5. Rencuentros

**Capítulo 05: Rencuentros**

* * *

– ¡Tienes que creerme! Era él – insistió Hikari temblando visiblemente

– Quizá estabas muy perturbada! De seguro que pensabas en Takeru y entonces...

**–¡NO ES ASÍ! –** reclamó la chica mientras su respiración se agitaba más.

– Hermana – insistió Taichi tomándola de los hombros.

La joven se le soltó y se dirigió a su digital.

– ¡Dile! Tailmon – la voz de la joven temblaba – Era Takeru y estaba herido.

– Yo... yo – la digital dudaba – ... no puedo asegurarlo...

Hikari se alejó toscamente de la felina.

–No te pongas así! Sí, era rubio y estaba herido... pero no puedo asegurar que era Takeru!

Entonces como un rayo vino a la mente de la portadora de la Luz.

– ¡Jyou! Él puede ayudarme.

–Jyou no estuvo contigo – le hizo notar Taichi.

Entonces la joven le muestra su ensangrentada mano haciendo sobresaltar al mayor.

* * *

**–¡ACCESO DENEGADO! – **se leyó en el monitor.

Sus intensos ojos negros se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–Qué ocurre? – preguntó el digital insecto.

– Es que.. estaba jugando a buscar los nuevos tipos de digimon existentes en el digimundo, con sus respectivas digievoluciones, niveles de alcance, ataques y técnicas, entonces al pasar el puntero exactamente en esta zona – Izzumi señaló en la pantalla al blanco cielo del mapa digital – apareció de la nada ese mensaje.

Tentomon se acercó al monitor y meditó unos instantes –En esa zona no hay nada.

– Pues mira esto – el pelirrojo volvió a pasar el puntero del mouse por el cielo y volvió a salir el mensaje de alerta.

– Esto es extraño.

–Algo oculto hay en esa zona – inmediatamente y, como en su niñez y adolescencia, el genio del grupo comenzó a maniobrar en el programa que le entregó Genai hace 10 años.

– En el programa hay muchas cosas que jamás descubriste – observó Tentomon.

– Mi capacidad intelectual no me permitía en ese entonces comprender ciertas codificaciones; ahora que tengo más práctica y conocimientos, puedo traducir los lenguajes digitales.

* * *

Sora se arrimó a la pared del centro comercial mientras escuchaba con atención cada palabra del mayor Yagami, a la vez observaba el aparato que le entregó Taichi.

– ... Kido no tiene una muestra sanguínea de Takeru, no queremos alterar a sus padres con esta suposición de Hikari, entonces pensé que tú podrías...

La joven Takenouchi miró intrigada al primer portador del Valor.

–... tomar una muestra sanguínea de Yamato sin que se entere porque tampoco es bueno informarle de esto.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – exclamó Sora por la inesperada misión que le estaban asignando.

– Eres la más cercana... después de todo están saliendo juntos desde hace unos años – continuó Taichi.

– Pero... – Sora apretó disimuladamente un puño en señal de nerviosismo auque esto fue percibido por el joven.

– Hazlo por Hikari! – solicitó Taichi – Ella no estará en paz hasta que Kido le diga los resultados.

– Es que...

– ¡También por Yamato! ¡Por el amor que le tienes! – Taichi miró a otro lado – Posiblemente Takeru esté vivo, además esta investigación dejaría de estar estancada.

Sora quedó en silencio ante sus últimas palabras y bajó la mirada.

– Lo haré – murmuró la pelirroja y levanta la mirada encontrándose abruptamente con unos ojos azules e intensos que la hicieron sobresaltar.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Yamato intrigado mientras acomodaba su guitarra eléctrica en su hombro.

– Nada.. es que... llegaste tan repentinamente –se justificó Sora con una leve sonrisa.

– Es el estrés! El mundo moderno – habló Taichi colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, tal como lo hacía cuando era niño.

Yamato asintió levemente.

– Tantas cosas nuevas y... – lanzó un suspiro profundo.

– ¿Qué tal el concierto? – preguntó Taichi.

– Normal – Yamato comentó sin interés alguno, como si fuese cualquier cosa.

– Bueno – Taichi miró disimuladamente su reloj –Debo irme...tengo una cita – esto último lo dijo en un tono pícaro.

– Suerte – expresó Yamato con una fingida sonrisa, de esas que había aprendido a hacer obligado por el mundo del espectáculo, porque hace años que no sonreía verdaderamente.

* * *

– ... entonces deben activar el componente _'Microsoft Common Dialog Control 6.0'_ – continuó Miyako.

Una niña levantó la mano.

–¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo? –

– Presiona _'Ctrl + T'_ o sino en el menú _'Proyectos/Componentes'_ – explicó la maestra Inoue.

– Salieron nuevas opciones – observó la pequeña.

–Así es! Si le dan un clic a... – el sonido de la campana dio por finalizada la clase – No se olviden de apagar correctamente el sistema.

– Hasta mañana, sensei – dijeron en coro ciertos alumnos.

– Hasta mañana – contestó Miyako maniobrando aún en el servidor principal.

– ¡ Inoue-sensei! Un joven la está esperando acá afuera – expresó uno de sus alumnos.

Miyako se extrañó del comentario.

– ¿A mí?

– Sí – prosiguió el alumno – ... pregunta si puede pasar...su nombre es Ken Ichijouji.

– Ichijouji – la de cabellera lila sonrió ampliamente – Hazlo pasar, Kouji.

El alumno le dio paso al joven de cabellera lisa.

Algunos estudiantes seguían apagando el computador.

– ¡Qué grata sorpresa! No te dejas ver con frecuencia – expresó Miyako.

Ken sonrió ligeramente.

– Koushiro me pidió que reuniera al grupo, hay algo que deben enterarse.

Miyako suspiró pesadamente.

– Conque era eso.

Ken se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡No lo tomes a mal! Estás ocupada con tus clases, y yo también con mis estudios en la Facultad de Criminología.

–Tienes razón – expresó Miyako – ¡Cada quien con su vida! Nos hemos distanciado.

–Quizá eso cambie – expresó Ken con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la joven

Ken se volteó a los pocos alumnos.

–Yo les apagaré el computador, no se preocupen.

– Arigato – contestaron mientras tomaban sus mochilas y se retiraban del salón.

El joven Ichijouji procedió a sentarse para comenzar a cerrar el sistema en el primer aparato.

– Volveremos a los tiempos de las aventuras de los digidestinados – comenzó Ken –Pero en este caso para buscar al integrante faltante.

* * *

– ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Yamato mirando a la pelirroja.

– Un poco – respondió Sora tomándolo del brazo.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

Takenouchi lo meditó unos instantes.

– ¡Cocinemos! – a Sora le se ocurrió _repentinamente__._

– ¿Los dos? – preguntó el rubio.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quiénes más? – preguntó con naturalidad.

– Bueno, si quieres entonces eso haremos– respondió Yamato mientras ambos salían del centro comercial.

_«Esto será lo más normal posible! Un pequeño corte, un poco de sangre... eso espero, porque no tengo la más remota idea de cómo utilizar esta cosa que me dio Taichi__» _Sora suspiró resignadamente ante sus pensamientos _«¿Cómo dejé que Taichi me diera la parte más difícil de este asunto?__»_

* * *

– Lo importante es el equilibrio – afirmó el joven de cabellera castaña mientras deslizaba con suma agilidad el balón por sus hombros, piernas, brazos y cabeza mientras sus pupilos miraban exaltados el espectáculo.

– ¿Y nosotros podremos hacer eso algún día? – preguntó un niño levantando la mano.

– ¡Por supuesto! – continuó el maestro mientras seguía haciendo sus 'piruetas'

– Se ve difícil – continuó el niño.

– ¡Nah! ¡Nada es difícil en la vida! Todo se consigue a base de esfuerzo – el joven entonces se percató que tenía cerca a un par de personas que bordeaban su edad... una amplia sonrisa se mostró en el castaño.

– ¿Cómo has estado Daisuke? – preguntó el delgado.

– No tan bien como ustedes! ¿Al fin son pareja? – preguntó en un tono de inocencia fingida.

– ¡Sigues con tus impertinencias! – reprochó la joven cruzándose de brazos – ¿Hasta cuándo cambiarás?

– Jamás!– Daisuke siguió jugando con su balón – Mi espíritu de niño nunca lo perderé.

Ken negó con la cabeza mientras que Miyako estaba roja, pero nadie podía decir si era por coraje o por nerviosismo.

– ¿Y no deberían estar en clases? Claro, de profesora y estudiante .

– Yo no tengo clases a estas horas – comentó Ken señalando el reloj.

Motomiya observa el reloj de su muñeca cuando lanzó el balón hacia el cielo, el mismo que le cayó abruptamente en la cabeza (^^UU No me culpen! Tengo tiempo que no lo molesto ^.~)

– ¿Ya son las 5? – suspiró con un poco de desgano, igual que el grupo de infantes que los rodeaba.

– Te has demorado mucho! Los padres de estos niños deben estar preocupados – expresó Miyako.

– Nah! Es de todos los días! – Daisuke se encogió de hombros – Una vez nos quedamos hasta las 7 de la noche.

– Es que el tiempo pasa volando cuando nos divertimos – comentó uno de los pupilos.

– Bueno! Pero no nos excederemos, vayan con cuidado a sus hogares – habló Daisuke.

Los pequeños hicieron una reverencia para despedirse.

– ¿Y bien? – Daisuke se volteó a sus dos amigos.

– Necesitamos hablar contigo – comenzó Ken.

– ¿Quieren que sea el padrino de su boda? – siguió molestando mientras le daba un amistoso codazo a Ichijouji.

– ¡Takeru Takaishi! – le cortó abruptamente Miyako.

De más está decir que a Daisuke se le bajaron todas las ganas de fastidiar.

* * *

– Yo haré la ensalada – anunció Yamato.

– ¡Genial!– Sora sonrió ampliamente _«¡Un pequeño accidente! Que no sea nada grave, pero lo suficiente para salir de este lío»_

La pelirroja comenzó a sacar los demás ingredientes y su amplia sonrisa se borró ante un sonido: el cuchillo ágilmente rebanando gracias a la destreza de Ishida.

– No has perdido práctica – comentó Sora observando el espectáculo.

– ¿Olvidaste que antes cocinaba? La época de los accidentes culinarios se extinguió – respondió Yamato.

El sonido de unas llaves le indicaron a Sora que la situación se complicaría más aún.

– Hola! No esperaba que estuvieran aquí – expresó Natsuko con una semi sonrisa.

– Decidimos liberarte de la cocina – prosiguió Yamato con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre: indiferente.

– Ya veo... Muchas gracias – contestó la rubia dirigiéndose entonces a su habitación.

Con cierta pesadez la mujer se recostó en la cama, y desde allí observó el computador... una pequeña luz parpadeaba en la disquetera.

Natsuko se levantó inmediatamente y cerró bien la puerta de su habitación, entonces encendió el computador.

La espera por la carga del sistema era una eternidad para la mujer, aunque esto demorase tan sólo 3 segundos debido al sistema Windows Ultra 5000 Versión Plateada (¿?)

Pero en esta ocasión se abrió la ventana de verificación de usuario y contraseña, lo cual hizo que el alma volviera al cuerpo de la mujer quien ingresó los datos.

Entonces se abrió un programa... (Ummmm... quédense con la duda XP)

* * *

– Ya me comuniqué con Iori, nos dará alcance allá – expresó Inoue al salir de la cabina telefónica – La madre de Sora me dijo que ella está con Yamato... Taichi no se encuentra y Hikari está en la clínica.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Hikari? – preguntó Daisuke.

– Su madre me dijo que ella estaba visitando a Jyou – continuó informando Miyako.

– Bueno, entonces vayamos a... –

**–¡AMIGOS! – **un ensordecedor grito interrumpió a Motomiya.

El trío volteó a ver a la escandalosa.

* * *

– Hijo, 4 de tus amigos te están buscando – comentó la mujer Izzumi al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su unigénito.

– Diles que pasen – solicitó el pelirrojo sin ver a su madre por estar maniobrando en los cables del CPU.

– ¿Ya está? – se escuchó en un transmisor que el genio tenía cerca mientras sus 4 amigos ingresaban.

– Sólo un momento más! Este cable es de mayor resistencia y después de insertar esta tarjeta de mayor resolución todo estará bien, resiste un poco Tentomon –

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Koushiro – preguntó la femenina de cabello lila.

– Equipando mi computadora para tener un mejor acceso al digimundo.

– ¿Más cosas nuevas? ¡Creo que yo estoy en la prehistoria! Adiós a mi Virtualizador Digital – A Daisuke se le salían las lágrimas de resignación – ¡Y yo que me gasté 5 meses de sueldo para comprarlo!

– ¡No! No es nada respecto a la realidad virtual digital – contestó Koushiro – Estaba indagando con el juego digital en tiempo y lugar real... – el genio hizo una pausa momentánea mientras insertaba la tarjeta – y tuve unos inconvenientes.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte? – preguntó Inoue.

– ¡Por supuesto! – expresó Izzumi – Actualiza en el ADD, DDS, VYJ con la DTM 12D.

– Muy bien – expresó Inoue mientras los demás le corrían unas goticas en sus respectivas nucas.

Miyako tomó el teclado y lo haló hasta el lado derecho, pues Izzumi estaba aún debajo del escritorio realizando la instalación de la tarjeta de video.

– ¡Perfecto! – Koushiro exclamó mientras salía debajo del escritorio.

– Ya era hora – habló otra voz femenina casi irreconocible para el dueño de casa.

– Tentomon ya está – PLAF! _** Sonido de la frente de Izzumi besando a la base del escritorio **_ **–¡¿MIMÍ?! **

– Ummmmmm... No, Mimí no está aquí – respondió Tentomon.

– No... está acá – prosiguió hablando por su transmisor.

– ¿No está allá? ¿Por qué la buscas? – preguntó el digital.

– Olvídalo, Tentomon – expresó Izzumi y vuelve su atención a la inesperada visita.

– ¿Ya terminaste de ignorarme? – reclamó Tachikawa.

– ¡No te ignoré! – protestó Koushiro.

– ¡Eso es verdad! Ese chichón rojo es testigo – rio Daisuke.

– No es lo que...

– ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó Miyako perturbada.

Para suerte del genio la situación actual le evitó dar más explicaciones sobre su golpecito.

– Esto es a lo que me refería – comentó el genio – ¡Espera, Tentomon! Aún no estoy grabando.

– Está bien – informó el otro.

Koushiro encendió entonces el captor de imágenes incrustado en su computadora.

– Ahora acércate despacio.

– Muy bien.

La imagen que proyectaba la pantalla era extraña... la neblina era densa y apenas se percibía que una especie castillo de un blanco intenso.

– Quédate allí – ordenó Koushiro.

– Si aquí no hay nada – observó Tentomon.

– ¿Qué dices? Estoy captando en mi monitor la neblina y esa estructura blanca – siguió Koushiro.

– ¿Se dan cuenta? – observó Ken.

– ¿De que Tentomon no ve lo que nosotros vemos? – preguntó Daisuke.

–¡No! De esto – el observador estudiante de criminología (tenía que ser) señala en la parte superior a la estructura blanca... apenas se visualizaba algo verde.

Koushiro hizo un acercamiento de la zona, pero la imagen era borrosa.

– Tentomon, vuela 10 metros hacia arriba – dirigió el joven.

– A la orden – expresó el digital.

Pero ni 2 metros cuando la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse.

–¡Detente Tentomon!

– Alguien está allá – el digital habló.

– ¡No acerques más!

– Pero si es...

Silencio.

–¿Quién es? – preguntó el joven.

Nada ni nadie respondía.

– ¡Tentomon! – se desesperó Koushiro –¡Contesta!

La siguiente imagen proyectada era la de la ciudad del inicio.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Qué tal?¿Quedó bien? ¿Quedaron con dudas? Si es así es porque estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo!

Recuerden dejar un review. Si es posible ayúdame a resolver esto. ¡Ya que ni idea qué más hacer! ^^UUU

¡Es broma! Si tengo desarrollado el relajo, pero siempre pueden darme mejores ideas, ¿No?

Tampoco olvides mi mail: dragonzukino

¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer! ^.~


	6. La Torre de la Justicia

**Capítulo 06: La Torre de la Justicia**

* * *

Tachikawa se llevó una mano a la boca... Motomiya agitó una mano por el rostro de Izzumi...Y no había reacción por parte del pelirrojo que no despegaba sus intensos ojos negros de la pantalla y sus manos del teclado.

– Koushiro – le llamó insistentemente haciendo sonar sus dedos en esta ocasión.

A tanta insistencia del portador del _Valor–Amistad_, finalmente Sabiduría reaccionó.

– Ten...to...mon – A nadie le asombró su primera palabra, lo que sí los preocupó fue el tono en que la dijo.

– ¡No te alteres! – Mimí casi ordenó.

– ¿Cómo que no me altere? ¡La ciudad del inicio está a 7 Km. de ese sitio! ¿Siete kilómetros en cuestión de segundos? – gruñó el pelirrojo apretando los puños.

– ¡Pero de esa forma no resolverás nada! ¡Además estamos contigo! ¡Te ayudaremos! ¡Iremos al digimundo a ver que es lo que pasa!– le hizo ver la joven Tachikawa.

Eso era verdad. Pero los demás presentes quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar a Mimí decir eso. Bueno, no es que la tildaran de cobarde, pero los últimos destinados sabían que a Mimí no le gustaban las aventuras digitales.

– Entonces: ¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete! – Miyako sintió la emoción recorrerle las venas al pronunciar esas palabras.

**–¡Acceso denegado! –** se leyó en la pantalla del monitor.

–¿Qué? – sobresaltaron los invitados.

– ¡Calmémonos! No se puede ingresar desde este sitio.. tendremos que estar mínimo a un kilómetro del lugar – los tranquilizó Koushiro mientras cambiaba la entrada al digimundo.

* * *

Natsuko suspiró profundamente al terminar de leer un mensaje de su computadora, luego comenzó a redactar algo y lo envió al autor de aquélla misiva.

Pocos minutos después la mujer Takaishi apagó el computador y salió de su habitación encontrándose con un cuadro enternecedor.

Sora bajó su femenina mano del hombro al brazo del rubio, pero la chica sobresaltó al ver a la madre de su novio, por lo que ascendió su mano hasta la cabeza de Yamato.

– No te preocupes – la rubia intentó tranquilizar a Sora al verla pálida y se acercó hacia la pareja.

Yamato estaba dormido en el hombro de la pelirroja.

– Seguro que tuvo un día agitado –comentó Natsuko.

– Sí – apenas se le entendió a Sora mientras recuperaba el tono de su piel – Llegó con atraso a nuestra _cita_ porque las chicas no lo dejaban irse.

– Has aprendido a lidiar con eso –expresó Natsuko.

Sora asintió en respuesta, aún se hallaba nerviosa.

– Quédense allí, yo me encargaré del resto en la cocina – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al mencionado sitio.

Takenouchi tragó saliva mientras volvía a apuntar el extraño artefacto hacia el brazo de su novio

_«Sólo será un pinchazo... no debe sentirlo..» _meditó la pelirroja _«Y por favor... ¡Que no venga nadie más!» _Sora entonces insertó la pequeña aguja en el hombro del rubio quien sobresaltó en sueños, al instante la joven quitó el instrumento y alargó su brazo derecho para alcanzar su bolso y guardarlo de inmediato.

¡Lo había conseguido! El alma volvió al cuerpo de la chica quien suspiró profunda y aliviadamente. ¡Su misión estaba cumplida!

* * *

_«Hice bien en darle esa pelota de arena» _ meditó Kido observando como la menor Yagami apretaba insistentemente el objeto entre sus manos.

– ¿Por qué se demora? – protestó Hikari temblando visiblemente mientras, con más ferocidad, estrujaba el utensilio contra los nervios.

– No es fácil tomarle una muestra sanguínea a Yamato, al menos si él no debe enterarse – intentó hacerla razonar, claro que sin resultados positivos.

Hikari lanzó un quejido de incomprensión.

– Además – continuó Jyou – Lo que hacemos no es moral y...

– A mí no me importa nada de eso – le cortó Hikari – ¡No ahora! –

El joven Kido negó con la cabeza... ¡Los Yagami sí que han cambiado!

Entonces hizo su aparición el mayor castaño, con su melena tan rebelde como siempre.

– ¿Ya? – preguntó Hikari sobresaltada.

– ¡No, aún no! Cálmate – intentó sin éxito Taichi.

_«¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate» _ironizó en su mente Hikari _«¿Quién, en mi lugar, estaría con calma?»_

El sonido del teléfono celular de Kido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Habla Kido – expresó el delgado y esperó la contestación – Bien... iré por... – se detuvo en sus palabras – es que...

_– ¡Es que nada! ¡No me metí a quitarle sangre a mi _novio _para quedarme a la expectativa de lo que pasará! Te iré a dar la muestra de sangre y harás los exámenes en mi presencia de inmediato –_ escuchó Jyou en el celular.

– Está bien – Hikari y Taichi escucharon a Jyou responder – Te esperamos – y cortó la comunicación.

_«¿Esperamos?» _meditó al otro lado Sora al escuchar el largo sonido del dial _«¿Con quiénes estaba?»_

La pelirroja trató de no darle importancia a ese asunto, guardó su celular en su bolso y del balcón del departamento volvió a ingresar al mismo.

– ¿Segura que no deseas quedarte? Quizá Yamato despierte en unos minutos – expresó Natsuko al verla ingresar.

– No se preocupe – dijo Sora –Iré a visitar a unos amigos, luego me comunicaré con Yamato, él debe estar muy cansado.

La rubia asintió suavemente con una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia la pelirroja que le hacía _compañía_ y _amaba_ a su hijo sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

– Chicos, les traigo galletas y leche – anunció la mujer Izzumi al ingresar a la habitación.

¡Pero no había nadie!

_«¿Se habrán ido sin avisarme?» _se preguntó la mujer a verificar en la entrada los zapatos de los jóvenes... sólo halló los de taco de la joven Tachikawa.

Un latir intenso invadió el pecho de la mujer y ella tomó el teléfono.

* * *

Siguieron caminando sin cesar, el pelirrojo calculaba que les faltaría aproximadamente unos 15 metros, eso sino era menos.

– Suerte que Koushiro te prestó unos zapatos más cómodos – observó Daisuke quien iba delante del grupo.

– ¿Qué iba a imaginarme que volverían mis aventuras digitales?– respondió Mimí arreglando con coquetería su larga cabellera.

– ¿Cuánto más nos falta? No veo nada en este sitio – dijo Daisuke.

– Tentomon tampoco vio nada – recordó Ken.

– Entonces... ¿Cómo sabremos que llegaremos? – preguntó Miyako.

– Oye! si Izzumi y tú no tienen respuestas ¿Cómo esperas a que nosotros las ten...? – expresó Motomiya pero no pudo terminar su frase, al instante el moreno cayó al piso.

* * *

– ¡Al fin! – expresó Hikari al ver a la pelirroja llegar, aunque no se sabía si lo decía aliviada o regañando a Takenouchi.

– No fue nada fácil – dijo Sora por si acaso Hikari estaba reclamándole.

– Lo sé, y lamento haberte metido en esto – Taichi habló al momento de girarse en el asiento de Jyou para ver a las dos féminas.

Sora miró al joven de cabellera castaña con un poco de asombro.

– ¿No tenías una cita? – preguntó Takenouchi.

– No tengo cabeza para citas en estos instantes – atinó a decir Taichi – Quiero resolver esto cuanto antes, a ver si Hikari deja de tener más ataques de histeria.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras le entregaba la muestra sanguínea a Jyou, ya se sentía en el ambiente una discusión cercana.

– Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar a ver cómo te comportas – recriminó la menor acercándose a su hermano.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Takeru y tú? ¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto? ¡Es verdad! Es nuestro amigo y todos estamos afectados con esta turbia historia, ¡Pero te has aferrado demasiado a él! Ni siquiera su familia está tan obsesionada como tú – Taichi finalmente soltó lo que había tenido acumulado en todos esos años.

– ¡Si no hubiese estado tan _obsesionada_ de seguro que no estuviera tan cerca de volverlo a encontrar! – replicó Hikari en un tono más alterado.

– ¿Y qué si no es él? – Taichi intentó hacerla razonar levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

Las palabras abofetearon a la menor cuyos ojos se cubrieron de un aire de profunda tristeza que apenas le dejaron decir – No quiero ni pensarlo.

* * *

– ¿Dai? – escuchó a una lejana voz.

El mencionado pudo abrir sus ojos y 4 siluetas borrosas apenas se distinguían.

– Daisuke ¿Estás bien? – escuchó la misma voz preguntar.

– ¿Miyako? – preguntó dudoso – ¿En dónde estamos?

– Sí, soy Miyako, y estamos en el digimundo ¿Qué lo olvidaste?

– Fue un duro golpe – respondió cogiéndose la cabeza, en esos momentos sus googles hubiesen cubierto perfectamente ese rojizo lugar.

– Es que... – Ken se acercó con cuidado palpando en el aire – aquí hay algo – al terminar su frase sintió una estructura rocosa.

Ichijouji apretó sus manos, se escuchó un crujido... sus azules ojos se fijaron en sus manos mientras aparecía algo café y arenoso.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó Inoue acercándose.

– Una montaña – dedujo el de cabellera lisa y se voltea mostrando la tierra de sus manos a los presentes.

Más allá de lo que la visión de los humanos pudiera captar, muy en lo alto de la cima, dos seres observaban a los nuevos intrusos.

– Si no estoy mal informada son los portadores de la Sabiduría, Bondad, Pureza, y los herederos de Amistad & Valor y Amor & Pureza – comentó la azulada.

– Se están acercando demasiado – objetó el otro ser cubierto por una capa dorada – Anda con ellos y aléjalos de este sitio.

– ¿Y después qué? – preguntó la azulada.

– Sabes perfectamente que hasta aquí puedo avanzar – se escuchó un suspiro de resignación – Después Takaishi deberá tomar otra decisión.

La azulada asintió con tristeza, el ente envuelto en la capa se inclinó y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos mientras murmuraba _Tele transportación _un suave brillo se desprendió de las manos hacia el azulado perfil del digital.

* * *

_"No quiero ni pensarlo" _esas 4 palabras resonaron en la mente de Taichi _«¡Demonios! Otra vez la estoy haciendo llorar»_ se quejó mentalmente.

– ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Sora a Kido sacando a los Yagami de su discusión.

Kido levantó su temblorosa mirada a los presentes mientras acomodaba sus lentes en su rostro pues el sudor le recorría por la pálida piel.

– ¡Ya habla! – amenazó Taichi.

El corazón de Hikari se agitaba más, la bolita de arena de sus manos terminó por romperse dejando caer su contenido, pero no sobresaltó.

– Ya terminé el estudio – comenzó un poco dudoso.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Qué resultado dio? – se quejó Taichi pero Sora le posó una mano en su hombro tranquilizándolo.

* * *

– Miren – comenzó Daisuke señalando al cielo – Un digimon! Nos ayudará a entender todo esto.

– ¿Qué tipo de digital es? – preguntó Miyako intrigada.

Ichijouji se preparó para atraparlo entre sus brazos, pues el digital se dejaba caer al abismo.

_– ¡Tele transportación! –_ se escuchó una voz con eco.

Todo se volvió demasiado brillante. Los humanos cerraron sus ojos para protegerse de la luz cegadora.

Al desaparecer el brillo se encontraron en un lugar en donde miles de digieggs estaban regados por el piso, otros digitales, en etapa bebé, brincaban sin cesar por el sitio.

Los humanos miraron confundidos el lugar.

Entonces un extraño digital se acercaba saltando al grupo.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Mimí intrigada.

– Es un botamon, la etapa bebé de un... – comenzó Izzumi.

El digital brilló levemente.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el amarillo de Tsunomon.

– Gabumon – finalizó el pelirrojo.

– Ahí si me pareces familiar – dijo Tachikawa sonriendo levemente.

– ¿Conocen a los digitales de la primera etapa? – preguntó Tsunomon sonrojándose visiblemente, obviamente orgulloso por pertenecer a esa especie.

– ¿Los de la primera etapa? – preguntó Ichijouji.

– Sí! Los 8 primeros: Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon.. Ah, ese está aquí, Tailmon, el ejecutor...

– ¿Tentomon está aquí? – Koushiro brincó nervioso.

– ¿El ejecutor? – repitió Ichijouji sobándose la nuca en señal de incomprensión.

– Ellos son de la primera etapa, los de la segunda son Vmon, Hawkmon, Wormmon y Armadimon – prosiguió relatando Tsunomon.

– ¿En dónde está Tentomon? – preguntó Koushiro.

– ¿Y quién es el ejecutor? – indagó Ken.

– Tentomon está allá – Tsunomon miró hacia el lado derecho – Lo llevaron a otro lado porque estaba desmayado.

– ¿Quiénes _lo llevaron_? – preguntó Izzumi.

– ¡Pues nosotros! ¡Y créanme que es muy difícil! No tenemos mucha fuerza en etapa de bebé.

– Si no estoy mal informada ustedes tenían un digimon cuidándolos – expresó Mimí.

– ¡Ah! Bueno, no lo conozco, pero según mi base de información era un digital rojo pero ya no era necesario que nos cuidara porque esta zona es la primordial en el área de seguridad en el digimundo – explicó Tsunomon.

– No comprendo nada, no sé si sea por el golpe – Daisuke se rascó la cabeza desesperado.

– ¡Es que el Juez nos custodia, no hay por qué preocuparnos! – replicó el digital.

– ¿El juez? ¿Quién es El Juez? – preguntó Miyako intrigada.

– Bueno, personalmente no lo conozco – dijo el digital y los humanos cayeron de espaldas – ¿Qué esperaban? Apenas tengo 3 días de haber salido de mi huevo.

– Comprendo – dijo Izzumi levantándose – Pero... ¿Qué sabes de él?

– Bueno – el digital verificó en su memoria – Es muy fuerte, es el que ha evitado que las fuerzas malignas se reagrupen...

– Por eso que no ha existido más problemas en el digimundo – comentó Daisuke.

– Shhh... – le calló Miyako.

– Todo lo que sea considerado un delito pasa por su conocimiento y él decidirá el destino del digital.. hay sentencias terribles! El Juez puede incluso enviarnos al Mar de la Oscuridad o abrir la Puerta del Destino.

– ¿La Puerta del Destino? Ese no es el ataque de Holy Angemon? – preguntó Mimí.

– ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién creen que ejecuta la sentencia? Aunque el Juez puede hacerlo, él no debe gastar sus energías en enemigos tan indefensos, debe estar con sus poderes al máximo por si vuelven a aparecer los Darkmasters o algo peor.

– ¿Hay algo peor que ellos? – preguntó Mimí con una gota recorriéndole la nuca.

– Patamon es el ejecutor – dedujo Ichijouji ignorando los comentarios de Tachikawa.

– Pero... – todos los humanos miran a Miyako – ¿No creen que sea el mismo Patamon?

– Pues... – expresó dudoso Daisuke – ¡Puede que no! ¡Miren! Este Tsunomon no es el Gabumon de Yamato.

–¡No! Patamon, el de la primera etapa, es el ejecutor – Tsunomon sonrió ampliamente – Muchos Poyomon anhelan tener siquiera la mitad de cualidades y fuerzas que él posee –

– ¿Cómo es que Tentomon y los demás no saben de esto? – preguntó Mimí.

– Bueno, parece que están ubicando estos datos en los nuevos digieggs, para que nuestros digitales tengan acceso a esta información deberán renacer – dedujo Koushiro.

– ¡Ah, no! Ver morir nuevamente a Wormmon no lo soportaría, aunque vuelva a renacer – admitió Ken.

– ¿Y qué más sabes del Juez? ¿Cuál es su identidad? ¿Cómo es él? – indagó Miyako.

Tsunomon verificó su base de datos.

– Sólo poseo información de su fuerza, poder de jurisdicción, leyes que no debo romper... – el digital se concentró lo más que pudo – No tengo acceso a una forma física o comportamiento de él... pero apenas lo vea lo reconoceré.

– ¡Patamon es el ejecutor! ¡Él debe explicarnos todo esto! – dijo Ichijouji.

– El ejecutor no habla con nadie, rara vez sale de La Torre de la Justicia – dijo Tsunomon.

– ¿La Torre de la Justicia? – preguntó Mimí en un gesto de _'¿Hay más?'_

– Es la que está a 7 kilómetros de la ciudad del inicio, sólo ingresan los que El Juez desea, sus guardaespaldas, su custodio, y dos más que no están codificados – el propio Tsunomon se asombró de sus últimas palabras.

– ¡El dragón azul debe ser uno de los guardaespaldas! Por eso nos sacó del sitio.

– Dragón azul... – verificó el amarillo en su memoria – ¡No! El dragón azul... bueno, es _una_ dragón y no es guardaespaldas, es una de los dos que no están codificados.. el segundo tiene un poder casi similar al del Juez.

– Esto está enredado – se quejó Mimí cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Hikari sintió dos lágrimas recorrer su rostro, las mismas que limpió con el dorso.

Sora se acercó a la joven para abrazarla y fue cuando Hikari se liberó aferrándose a la pelirroja llorando desconsoladamente.

Taichi negó con la cabeza _«¿Quién la entiende? Pensé que brincaría de felicidad y está llorando»_

– Pero – murmuró Jyou acercándose a Taichi – ¡Aunque sepamos que es Takeru es muy extraño todo esto! ¿De dónde salió? ¿Y a dónde se lo llevó quién sabe quien? ¿Podremos aclarar esto? –

– No lo sé – contestó Taichi en el mismo tono – Pero por el momento dejemos que Hikari se desahogue.. ha sido mucho lo que acumuló en todos estos años.

Entonces el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.

– Moshi moshi – expresó el joven Yagami – Señora Izz.. – silencio por parte del hombre que asintió, como si eso contestara a la mujer.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Recuerden que aprecio mucho sus comentarios y expectativas! ¡No olvides mi mail: dragonzukino o el review que también se considera! ;)

¡Misterios que se van aclarando! ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Mi mente me está dando para escribir esto! ¡No puedo creerlo! ^^UU ¡Pero hay un detalle indescifrable aún! ¿Cómo salgo de este enredo? XP

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Destape digital

**Capítulo 07: Destape digital**

* * *

– Muchas gracias – habló mientras se sentaba en el borde de una de las ventanas de la torre.

– ¡No fue nada! Estoy para ayudarte – la azulada se acercó con cierta duda – Siempre – le recordó.

Su acompañante de habitación asintió suavemente.

Casi al instante alguien toca a la habitación.

– Disculpen... Ya está despertando – informó Almon apenas asomó su cabeza.

– Iremos a verlo – contestó quien se hallaba en la ventana.

– ¿Y quién fue el osado? – preguntó el alado.

– Un insignificante Beelzemon que quiso pasar a la historia como el destructor del Juez... – comenzó el relato – Tomó a Takaishi por sorpresa en el instante en que él abría El Mar de las Tinieblas... parece que Takaishi tuvo un descontrol de sus poderes y Beelzemon lo aprovechó para lanzarlo contra la nueva puerta abierta... cuando fui por Takaishi estaba inconsciente y con esa herida.

El otro asintió suavemente.

– ¿Quién mandó a indagar? ¿Dacmon? – preguntó sin dejar de dirigirse a la habitación del Juez.

– ¡Efectivamente! – respondió Almon – Y ya está presionando para que se de la sentencia correspondiente al culpable, y quiere que todo el digimundo se entere de lo ocurrido para que quede de escarmiento.

– Lo único que le falta a Dacmon es coger un megáfono y gritar por todo el digimundo que tenemos un Juez – habló la digital que los seguía – No comprendo entonces el por qué ocultan _La Torre de la Justicia _si tanto se empeñan en que todos se enteren de la existencia del Juez.

Los tres seres detuvieron su plática al instante en que Almon tocaba la puerta de la recámara del Juez antes de abrirla.

– Disculpe – comenzó el digital – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

– Me duele un poco la cabeza – habló el rubio sentándose en el borde de la cama – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

– Beelzemon lo atacó desprevenidamente, usted abrió el Mar de las Tinieblas... – aquel ser detuvo su relato intencionalmente – entonces se abrió un portal al mundo de los humanos y Beelzemon lo lanzó al mismo debido a un ligero descuido por su parte.

Takeru se toca la frente... aún le dolía, a pesar de que la herida estaba cicatrizada gracias a unos extraños poderes utilizados por un personaje más extraño aún.

– ¿Quién detuvo a Beelzemon? – preguntó el rubio.

– Fui yo – continuó nuestro extraño personaje.

– Ahora recuerdo que estabas por decirme quien eres – expresó Takeru.

– Así es – habló con cierto temor en sus palabras – pero este asunto no es primordial.

– ¿Cómo que no lo es?

– Algunos de los destinados estuvieron indagando cerca de la Torre de la Justicia, debido a que usted aún no recuperaba la conciencia, los enviamos a la Ciudad del Inicio – dijo mirando momentáneamente a la dragoncita azulada – Pero de usted depende lo que se hará.

– ¿Quiénes están aquí? – Takeru indagó con nerviosismo.

Almon abrió entonces un pergamino.

–Tres hombres y dos mujeres: Koushiro Izzumi, Mimí Tachikawa, Daisuke Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue – leyó el digital.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras meditaba qué hacer.

– Quizá sea hora de que los destinados se enteren de lo que pasó con usted – recomendó Almon.

– No – expresó Takeru – No es necesario.

El guardaespaldas asintió sin atreverse a contradecirlo.

– Trae a Koushiro Izzumi, ¡Sólo a él! Que los demás ni se enteren – ordenó el rubio.

– Disculpe, ignoro el rumbo de sus actos pero debo recordarle que su poder de jurisdicción es limitado en contra los humanos cuando estos pisan el digimundo – dijo Almon.

– Izzumi no recibirá ninguna sentencia si es a lo que se refieren– explicó Takeru – Necesito a Koushiro para que reprograme el tiempo en el digimundo.

– ¿Reprogramarlo? – preguntó la azulada.

– El digimundo desvariará en lo que al tiempo respecta – continuó Takeru – Aquí transcurrirá un minuto y allá un día.

– ¿Está seguro de que esas son sus órdenes? – preguntó el alado digital.

– ¡Así es! Y cerrarán la puerta por 2 días del tiempo digital – prosiguió Takeru.

– Pero eso equivaldría a 8 años en el mundo de los humanos – le hizo notar el otro ser de capa dorada.

– Que sea una semana – rectificó el Juez.

* * *

– Entonces creen que Izzumi y los demás están en el digimundo – expresó Kido.

– ¡Así es! La madre de Koushiro estaba un poco alterada! Ella decía que su hijo estaba en peligro – continuó Taichi.

– Quizá ella aún recuerda cosas del pasado – dijo Sora mientras Hikari se separaba de ella secando las lágrimas de su rostro – Después de todo... ella quedó un poco traumatizada con la desaparición de Takeru.

–Sí – recordó Taichi– Insistía en que a todos los destinados nos pasaría lo mismo.

– Pero no nos pasó nada – Hikari recuperó un poco el aire que sus sollozos le habían quitado – Vayamos al digimundo a informarle de esto a los demás –

Jyou cerró perfectamente la puerta del consultorio y de inmediato prendió la computadora de la habitación.

* * *

–¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Me duele la cabeza – admitió el insecto.

– ¿Te atacaron? – indagó el genio examinando a su digital.

– Bueno... un digimon se acercó a toda velocidad y dijo algo que no capté bien... todo se volvió brillante.

– Debió ser aquella azulada – observó Ichijouji.

Los demás asintieron.

– Busquemos a nuestros digitales – propuso Daisuke – Quizá ellos puedan averiguar algo por otros medios.

–¡Esto es tan confuso! – se quejó la femenina de apellido Tachikawa – ¿Por qué no podemos acercarnos? ¿Por qué no se ve nada? ¿Y qué tienen que ver Patamon y Takeru con todo esto? –

– ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado – admitió Izzumi mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una página – Este fue uno de los motivos por el cual llamé a Ken y le pedí que los reuniera... lástima que no vinieron ni Sora, Yamato, Taichi y Hikari.

– ¿Por qué específicamente ellos? – preguntó extrañado Motomiya.

– Porque... – Izzumi le entregó el papel a los presentes – Ellos son los que más rodean a Takeru.

– ¡Oye! Esto es fantástico – la pelirrosada observó la impresión – ¿Cómo obtuviste la imagen del emblema de la Esperanza? –

El genio se cruzó de brazos antes de explicar.

– Mi computadora de escritorio se paralizó por casi un minuto en esa imagen cuando comencé a codificar el programa... de inmediato se activó la Canon S100GCL y luego de la impresión hubo una pequeña explosión en el interior del CPU... – el pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente – al desarmarlo descubrí que la tarjeta de video estaba quemada, tuve que reponerla de inmediato con una más actualizada, además utilicé un cable de mayor resistencia.

– ¿Es lo que estabas haciendo cuando llegamos? – preguntó el de melena lisa azulada.

– Exacto! Fue cuando mandé a Tentomon a averiguar en la zona– el pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente – Hay muchas cosas extrañas allí.

* * *

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– escuchó a una masculina voz preguntar.

La felina se volteó hacia quien le había hablado... Ojos verdes... cabellera castaña... gestos serios.

– Nada en especial – afirmó Tailmon –¿Y tú?

– Pues... – al chico Hida le costó un poco admitirlo – Creo que ando perdido.

– Ya no recuerdas al digimundo – observó Tailmon – Es porque no vienes mucho aquí.

– Este lugar – Iori observó por unos instantes el sitio – Me trae muchos recuerdos de mi niñez.

– Y sobre todo de tu compañero en digievolución DNA – continuó la felina.

– Sí... sobre todo de él – admitió con nostalgia – Nunca me gustaron las historias turbias y la de él jamás la he podido resolver.

La felina asintió levemente.

– Fue duro ¿No?

– Lo último que le dije fue _'Apenas llegues te comunicas'_ – recordó con un poco de fastidio – Jamás pude decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba.

– ¿Crees que está muerto? – preguntó Tailmon.

– A veces sí... – Iori suspiró con desgano – A veces no.

_«Pues esto lo resuelvo HOY...¡Eesta vez no se me escapa! Y si él tiene algo que ver me las pagará» _meditó la felina mirando aparentemente a la nada cuando de pronto la siente.

– ¡Hikari!

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Iori.

– Hikari está aquí – la felina corrió velozmente hacia donde su sensación la guiaba.

El portador de _Sinceridad–Conocimiento _se limitó a seguirla.

* * *

– Entonces deben estar en la ciudad del inicio – observó Flomon mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento.

– Hay que tener cuidado... – prosiguió Holy Angemon luego de un leve estornudo – Daisuke y Ken no permitirán que se lo lleven – el digital se arrimó a una pared – ¡Y deberían conocer a Miyako y Mimí! – una leve sonrisa apenas se pudo observar.

– Entonces yo iré por él – observó aquel ser de capa dorada.

– Pero El Juez... – comentó un poco dudoso Almon.

–El Juez ordenó ir por Izzumi, pero no especificó quien debía hacerlo – razonó la digital azulada.

– Como siempre de su lado – dijo Almon suspirando profundamente.

– Es como debe ser – Holy Angemon afirmó con cierta nostalgia.

– Además él debe seguir con su entrenamiento – dijo mirando específicamente al digital ángel.

– Yo paso – afirmó de inmediato Flomon – Estoy molido.

– Entonces seguiré yo, pero no descuides al Juez – replicó Almon.

– Sí... aunque con ese nivel de poder creo que él no necesita quien lo defienda –

– No es bueno perder más tiempo – habló mientras se dirigía a la digital azulada – Es hora de irnos –

* * *

– ¡Taichi! ¡Taichi! – gritó rebosante de alegría aquel digital naranja mientras corría a su encuentro.

– Hola Agumon– respondió el otro en un tono que no hubiese sido característico en él en tiempos anteriores... pero en la actualidad así era.

– ¡Qué bueno es volver a verlos! – admitió aquella digital rosa mientras volaba sobre la melena roja de su humana.

– Lo lamento mucho – se disculpó la primera portadora del Amor –Te he tenido descuidada.

– Pero Iori no está con ustedes – comentó el amarillo de Armadimon.

– Bueno... él de seguro que viene pronto – Kido trató de tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Y Tailmon? – preguntó el blanco digital del portador del emblema Sinceridad.

– Tailmon regresó hace mucho tiempo al mundo digital – respondió Hikari un tanto intrigada – Pensé que estaba con ustedes.

– Quizá esté en _sus cosas_ – Agumon intentó justificarla – Después de todo... ella nunca fue muy sociable.

_«O quizá esté averiguando cosas por su lado» _meditó la humana de la felina digital.

– Y después de todo... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el digimundo? – preguntó el mayor Yagami.

– Nos encontramos a Palmon, a quien un otamamon le dijo que había visto a Mimí en la ciudad del inicio.

– ¿Mimí? – exclamó Sora sorprendida – Pensé que ella estaba en América.

– Palmon corrió emocionada... nosotros imaginábamos que todos estarían aquí por lo que decidimos buscarlos– siguió relatando Piyomon.

– Ustedes siguen tan unidos como siempre– observó Hikari – En nada se parecen a nosotros.

– Pero eso cambiará – habló de inmediato Taichi – Nos reuniremos para hallar a Takeru y más le vale que tenga un buen motivo para lo que nos ha hecho, sino le daré su merecido.

– ¿Qué? ¿Para hallarlo? ¿Tienen información? Habrá que decirle a Patamon – expresó Armadimon pero casi al instante reaccionó – Aunque no lo he visto en mucho tiempo.

– Yo tampoco – admitió el ave rosada.

– Yo menos – hablaron al unísono Agumon y Gomamon.

– ¿También desapareció? – preguntó Jyou intrigado.

– Tailmon lo ha visto – Hikari recordó – Pero él está en nivel campeón.

– Él es el único que se ha apartado del grupo – le murmuró Agumon a Taichi quien quedó un tanto intrigado.

– Vayamos en busca de los demás – el joven Yagami tomó el rol de líder.

* * *

– Los de la segunda etapa – murmuró Tsunomon observando a un halcón rojo, un dragón azulado y un gusanito verde.

– Miyako ¡Qué alegría verte! – se escuchó la ronca voz.

La chica sintió sus ojos brillar de emoción.

– Hawkmon... ¿Eres tú? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

– Pues claro que es él! Si nunca ha cambiado – Daisuke comenzó a molestar – Parece que no lo has visto en años.

– Miyako cálmate – pidió el rojo mientras era asfixiado... bueno, abrazado por su humana – Apenas nos vimos hace 3 días.

– ¡Daisuke! – comenzó el digital de fuego – ¡Tengo hambre!

– Sí, hola – replicó el joven Motomiya mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un paquetito de galletas.

Los humanos presentes lo miran un tanto asombrados, claro que, como siempre, el portador del Valor–Amistad no se intimidó para nada.

– Es que quedó encantado con las golosinas – Daisuke se limitó a explicar – Es mi deber traerlas cuando piso el digimundo.

– Los de la primera etapa – exclamó más asombrado Tsunomon al ver al siguiente grupo que hacía su aparición.

– Mimí! ¡Qué bueno que has vuelto! – exclamó Palmon – ¡Otamamon no me mintió! –

– ¿Y en dónde está Yamato? – preguntó Gabumon buscando entre los humanos al suyo.

Se escuchó un tartamudeo incoherente entre los destinados.

– De seguro que está en el otro grupo – habló Palmon.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó su humana en un murmuro.

– Otamamon te vio en este lugar, corrió a avisarme y yo se lo dije a Agumon quien fue en busca de los otros... Es que... ustedes siempre vienen juntos.

– Bueno, nosotros...

– Espero que no hallamos llegado tarde – se escuchó la imponente voz del líder de la primera generación.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó intrigado Ichijouji.

– Es lo que debería preguntarles – siguió hablando Taichi – Aunque quizá esto sea cosa del destino.

– ¿Destino? – exclamó intrigado Daisuke.

– Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – habló Sora.

– ¡Ni que lo digas! – comenzó Mimí – ¿Saben eso del Juez del digimundo?–

– ¿Juez? – Taichi arqueó una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

El reptil amarillo buscó entre los destinados al primer portador del emblema de la amistad... pero no lo encontró por lo que estuvo a punto de irse cuando algo lo detuvo.

– No sé de qué hablan... – escuchó la voz de Taichi – Nosotros veníamos a informarles que tenemos una pista de Takeru.

– Quizá nosotros también – comentó Izzumi – Pero no estamos del todo seguros... Comienza tú ¿Con qué cuentas?

– Bueno... Hikari halló a Takeru por breves segundos... él salió de una brecha dimensional – Taichi miró a su hermana quien asintió – Y luego alguien se lo llevó, todo fue muy rápido.

El pelirrojo pasó sus manos por sus cabellos tratando de armar el rompecabezas.

– Una puerta dimensional... – analizó el relato – Puede ser a cualquier mundo, incluso el digital.

– Aunque esto agregado a lo del Juez y la Torre de la Justicia – expresó el estudiante de criminología.

– Y la imagen de mi computadora – Koushiro miró con incredulidad la situación.

– A simple vista podríamos sacar una precipitada conclusión – luego de su frase un terrible silencio envolvió a los destinados que no captaban del todo la situación.

– Aún hay muchos vacíos por llenar – concluyó el genio – Pero tenemos muchas piezas para armar.

Hikari se dirigió al genio.

– ¿Qué es lo que has... – Repentinamente la joven sintió que una fuerte presencia los acompañaba por lo que no pudo terminar su pregunta.

– Pensé que sólo 5 estaban presentes.

– Quizá estaban separados.

– ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es impresión mía o ella siente nuestra presencia?

– Es lo que parece... Creo que es la portadora de la Luz – respondió la digital.

– Hay demasiados destinados presentes... esto se nos dificultará.

Ambos seres analizaban el rapto del pelirrojo Izzumi quien, ignorante de su posible secuestro, pasa la mano por el rostro de Hikari intentando hacerla reaccionar.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – Koushiro preguntó intrigado.

– ¡Hikari! – escuchó la joven a su blanca digital.

– Tailmon Digievolución Armor – ordenó la menor Yagami.

De inmediato y ante el asombro e intriga de todos los presentes, incluyendo de aquellos dos seres que estaban flotando en la nada, la felina digital cambia su apariencia a Nefertimon.

Sin perder tiempo la joven se sube al lomo de su digital y le señala aparentemente hacia la nada.

**– ¡Espera, Hikari! – **intentó detenerla su hermano, obviamente sin conseguirlo **– ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? **

Por reacción ante la embestida que Nefertimon les pudo dar la azulada se quitó abruptamente del camino de la portadora de la Luz haciéndose visible ante los presentes.

– ¡Fue ella! Ella nos sacó del Castillo de la Justicia – expresó Ichijouji.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el mayor de todos los destinados.

Pero nadie pudo responderle por estar observando el cielo en donde repentinamente Nefertimon se detuvo, aun así ella seguía en el aire gracias a sus dos inmensas alas.

– ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Sigue avanzando! – ordenó Hikari – Hay alguien más aquí y voy a desenmascararlo.

– No puedo – Nefertimon denotó temor en su voz – No puedo seguir.

– ¿Cómo que no puedes seguir? – preguntó Hikari confundida y enfadada.

– Esa presencia... es muy fuerte – expresó Agumon mirando hacia el cielo.

– ¿Cuál presencia? ¿Aquella digimon azul? – preguntó Iori.

– No es ella – contestó Tentomon – La hubiese sentido cuando me sacó de la montaña.

– Sé que estás ahí – habló la menor Yagami – No seas cobarde y preséntate .

– No le digas así – amenazó la azulada acercándose hacia la portadora de la Luz.

Un leve torbellino se observó en el cielo y al cesar se visualizó a quien posiblemente sea un humano o un digimon con características de un ángel digital (apariencia de humano) pues poco o nada mostraba con aquel traje dorado.

**– Te llevaste a mi Takeru – **la joven de cabellera castaña denotó rabia en sus palabras** – ¿Qué quieres con él? **

_«¿**SU **Takeru?» _meditó con cierta sorpresa tanto por la palabra que expresa posesión como por el tono de enojo que Hikari expresaba.

– No te metas en nuestra misión – dijo la azulada digital antes de invocar _Danza de nieve__._

Entonces Nefertimon sintió una helada brisa envolviéndola ... la blanca digital hubiese deseado devolver el ataque pero algo dentro de ella le evitaba hacerlo por lo que de inmediato bajó mientras sus alas casi se congelaban

Hikari se abrazó a sí misma tiritando de frío pero no despegaba su vista de aquellos seres.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – le preguntó a Nefertimon.

– No sé cómo explicarlo – atinó a decir la digital también confundida.

Taichi corrió a su hermana... aunque no pudo avanzar mucho pues una espesa neblina cubrió el sitio.

**– ¡HIKARI! – **gritó el joven preocupado por la seguridad de la menor.

Segundos después la densa capa blanca se dispersaba.. el mayor Yagami suspiró aliviado al ver a la menor a salvo.

– ¿En dónde está Koushiro? – preguntó la unigénita Tachikawa.

– Tentomon tampoco está – observó Inoue buscando a ambos seres con la mirada.

– Primero fue a Takeru – Hikari apretó los dientes sintiendo la rabia recorrerle en las venas – Ahora Koushiro ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que busca?

– Pues volvamos a esa montaña – expresó Daisuke.

– ¡Tienes razón! – apoyó Ken – En ese sitio están todas las respuestas.

– Pero volverán a sacarnos – objetó Miyako.

– Pues así nos saquen miles de veces volveremos – replicó Daisuke – ¡Ya estoy harto de esta situación! –

– ¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó Taichi tomando un poco de hielo de las alas de Nefertimon – Está helado pero no se derrite.

Ichijouji se acercó a analizarlo.

– Quizá sea su técnica.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – reclamó Hikari apretando los puños.

–Habrá que explicar lo que nos ha pasado –comenzó Ichijouji – Y luego regresaremos a esa montaña.

– ¿Cuál montaña? – preguntó Taichi desesperándose de tanta confusión

– La que está a 7 Km. – Ken le señaló hacia el sitio –Es un largo trayecto.

– ¡Pues volemos! – expresó Hikari – Y en el trayecto nos cuentas qué es lo que ha pasado.

– No recomiendo que vayamos a tan alta velocidad – observó Miyako y les señala el pequeño golpecito que Motomiya tenía en la frente

A los que no estuvieron presentes sus mentes fueron invadidas por signos de interrogación, los que saben lo que exactamente pasó sintieron unas goticas recorrerles la nuca... y el fresco de Dai sentía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas (no tan fresco ahora, ne? =P)

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bien, ya me rapté a Takeru y a Koushiro... ahora sólo me faltan Taichi, Yamato y Ken y estaré feliz y acabaré el fict ^^UU (Quién no se conforma con estos lindos ** suspiros**)

Recuerden que a: dragonzukino o en un review pueden enviar sus expectativas sobre este fict (o el diagnóstico de mi estado psicológico =P) Y no... lastimosamente no me los raptaré... ¿O sí? Ya veremos qué desarrollo pero prometo ponerle muchas ganas

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Regreso a la Torre

**Capítulo 08: Regreso a la Torre**

* * *

_«La que está a 7 Km... es un largo trayecto»_

Aquella frase no salía de sus datos, y no era porque fue lo último que escuchó, sino porque era el final de una productiva conversación de la cual fue testigo.

– Aunque todo es muy confuso – admitió el amarillo corriendo como todas sus energías se lo permitían – Pero no me parece justo que le oculten todo esto... después de todo... Takeru es su hermano.

Pronto Gabumon llegó a aquel extraño aparato que estaba estancado en el piso.

A pesar de no tener ni la más remota idea de cómo utilizarlo el digital creía firmemente en la conexión entre humano y digimon.

– Yamato – comenzó a llamarlo – ¡Yamato! ¡Responde! ¡Yamato! ¡Debes venir!

* * *

La situación, vista desde cualquier punto, era cómica.

Daisuke no sólo meditaba una vez, sino dos y hasta 3 veces antes de dar el siguiente paso con las manos al frente.

– ¿Están seguros que no se ve nada? – indagó Iori un tanto incrédulo.

– ¡Nada! Esa montaña sólo hizo su aparición en mis manos cuando saqué un poco de tierra, pero seguía invisible frente a nosotros – respondió Ichijouji.

– Una montaña – habló Hikari con cierta ironía – Una montaña que nadie ve.

– ¡Si ellos dicen eso es porque debe ser así! – reclamó el mayor Yagami – No te comportes de esa estúpida forma.

Los demás respiraron con resignación... No era la primera vez que estos hermanos discutían de aquella forma hiriente... y aunque esta vez el motivo no fue la obsesión de Hikari por Takeru, indirectamente y posiblemente tenga algo de relación.

– Una montaña muy alta, apartada en la nada, en cuya cima hay una especie de estructura blanca – observó Hikari sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

– Y algo verde se veía en lo más alto de... – Ichijouji detuvo sus palabras mientras clavaba sus azules e intrigantes ojos en la portadora de la Luz – Nosotros jamás comentamos que es lo que había en la montaña.

– ¡Son unos mentirosos! – reclamó Hikari – Me están haciendo perder el tiempo.

– ¡No mentimos! Es la verdad – Miyako respondió mirándola con nerviosismo por su actitud hiriente.

– ¡Daisuke chocó! Y no se ve nada – rectificó Mimí apretando los puños en señal de darle una pelea de palabras si era necesario.

**– ¡NO ES INVISIBLE! – **reclamó Hikari más furiosa **– ¡Yo estoy viendo esa montaña! **

Mimí buscó con la mirada hacia donde la chica señalaba... y todo lo que distinguía era un inmenso espacio vacío.

– Yo no veo nada – se adelantó en decir la pelirroja Takenouchi.

– La veo – gruñó Hikari en tono amenazante – Dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo.

– ¿A qué distancia la ves? – preguntó Taichi en un firme tono.

– A lo mucho estará a un kilómetro, ¡Pero no es invisible!

¡Hikari se cruzó de brazos fastidiada! La rabia no la dejaba ver que era imposible que los demás destinados se hayan puesto de acuerdo para _hacerle creer que estaba equivocada_... ¡No! ¡Ella no razonaba! ¡Y estaba segura que todos querían evitar que busque a Takeru! Es lo que sentía.

* * *

– Escucha muy bien... si no cumples con lo que ordenamos desintegraremos a tu digimon y lo encerraremos para siempre en su digiegg – habló un extraño ser que flotaba en la nada.

– Espera – le reprochó el otro que llevaba unas alas – ¡Las amenazas están en contra de las leyes!

Flomon haló a su compañero guardián hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

– Lo sé perfectamente... Pero el Juez pidió que ni él ni nadie se enteraran de lo ocurrido... ¿Quieres que le diga. _'Izzumi cambia el tiempo en el digimundo que cerraremos la puerta'_?–

– No tienes por qué ser sarcástico – reclamó Almon.

La azulada negó con la cabeza.

– Esos dos – suspiró con desgano – Cuando no quieren hacer algo no lo hacen bien.

– Antes que nada... – se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo en la inmensa habitación – ... ¿Pueden quitarme estas esposas? me están doliendo los brazos.

– Sólo un momento más – expresó casi gritando Flomon desde el otro lado y se volvió a su compañero – ¿Qué sugieres?

– Pues quizá... le decimos que necesitamos que modifique el tiempo para un proyecto digital – de inmediato Almon negó con la cabeza – Las mentiras no son permitidas.

– Escuche muy bien Izzumi Koushiro – un extraño personaje se acercaba al pelirrojo – Quiero que modifique el tiempo en el digimundo.

– ¿Y por qué he de hacerlo? – indagó el genio cuya curiosidad podía más que el hecho de estar secuestrado.

– Porque es una orden de nuestro Juez – respondió de una forma quizá cortante.

–¿Y quién es _El Juez_? ¿Es Takeru Takaishi?¿Cómo pudo ocurrir semejante situación? ¿Por qué no se nos fue informado de nada? ¿Su madre sabe de esto? ¿Tienen una idea de lo perturbada que se halla? ¿Él sabe que hemos estado buscándolo?

– ¡Ya para! – se quejó la azulada digital.

– Ha saltado a una precipitada conclusión – Koushiro anhelaba tener una vista de rayos x para saber quien o qué se ocultaba detrás de aquel manto dorado.

– ¿Y es la correcta?

– Bien puedo darle esa información y toda la que anhelara – comenzó a responder – Pero luego tendría que borrarle esta información de su mente y no habría poder humano que lograra que la recobre.

– ¿Y cómo lo haría? – Izzumi trató de ir más allá – ¿Qué se supone que eres?

– No lo comprendería.

– No me ha probado – el pelirrojo respiró profundamente tratando de mantenerse sereno – Gracias a este mundo he tenido la oportunidad de explotar mis facultades al máximo, por difícil e incomprensible que se vea la situación siento que estoy en capacidad de captarla.

–Dudo mucho que le saque esa información – murmuró Almon cerca de su compañero – Ni nosotros hemos podido averiguarlo.

Flomon asintió ante las palabras de su compañero.

* * *

– ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó una masculina voz por teléfono.

– Todo sigue igual – respondió la femenina pero notablemente más calmada.

– ¿Y algún archivo de imagen adjunto?

– No – respondió la mujer en un suspiro de resignación.

– Bueno, ya enviará algo... quizá se le complicaron las cosas.

– Eso espero – la mujer posó sus azules ojos en una imagen en la computadora – Quiero saber qué tanto ha cambiado desde esta última .

– ¿Esa no te la enviaron el mes pasado?

– Sí... pero cada vez lo veo diferente.

* * *

_– Ahora más que nunca –_ escuchó entre sueños.

– ¿Ahora más que nunca? – repitió medio adormilado mientras sus azules ojos lentamente se abrían.

_– ¡Yamato! ¡Ven pronto!_

– ¿Gabumon? – se preguntó intrigado mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y se desperezaba.

Segundos después miraba la habitación.

Yamato se tiró a la cama con sumo cansancio.

–¡Es el estrés! – respiró profundamente – Me tomaré unas vacaciones.

_– ¡Yamato! ¡Ven! Es importante._

El joven se levantó abruptamente de la cama... esta vez lo había escuchado más claro.

_– ¡Tienes que estar aquí, en el digimundo! Ahora más que nunca._

El joven de 21 años salió de la habitación.

* * *

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Taichi mirando a lo que tenían frente a ellos: nada.

– Es muy alta – respondió Hikari viendo, aparentemente, la gigantez de la montaña.

Ichijouji negó con la cabeza con incredulidad... incredulidad que quedó en el vacío al sentir algo sólido en sus manos.

– ¿Por qué sólo la ve ella? – se preguntó en un murmuro.

– Subamos – Hikari le había arrebatado a su hermano el don de líder.

– Oye... no es por nada... pero... – comenzó un poco dudoso Vmon.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – indagó Jyou.

– La presencia fuerte se incrementó – Agumon no sabía si lograba explicarse bien – Hay alguien con poderes sobrenaturales en ese sitio.

– Lo sé... – murmuró Hikari pero todos la oyeron – Pero Takeru y Koushiro se encuentran dentro de ese castillo.

– A lo que nos referimos – expresó Hawkmon – Es que no podemos volar, algo nos lo impide.

– ¡Eso sí que es extraño! Tentomon había logrado volar por esta zona – recordó Inoue.

– Pero Tentomon no sintió ninguna energía – Ichijouji comenzó a analizar la situación – Quizá alguien está colocando estas barreras.

Hikari se adelantó al grupo y comenzó a ascender.

– ¡Estás loca! – reclamó Taichi – ¡No puedes subir así porque sí! –

– ¡Esta montaña no es lisa! Es perfecta para escalar –replicó la menor.

– ¡Puedes lastimarte! – recriminó el mayor.

– Escucha bien: **¡Nada ni nadie me detendrá!** – Hikari siguió ascendiendo.

Nefertimon brilló levemente y a continuación Tailmon comenzó a ascender siguiendo a su humana.

–No nos queda de otra – observó Mimí y mira a los presentes – Comiencen a subir.

– ¿Y por qué no vas tú?– preguntó Daisuke.

– ¡Pervertido! ¡No ascenderé con falda! No iré delante de ustedes.

– Ops – Motomiya se percató entonces a lo que Tachikawa se refería y con cuidado quizá exagerado el joven va detrás de la menor Yagami (quien llevaba pantalón de tela, por si acaso ¬¬)

– Es la desventaja que vengas así –observó Miyako mientras seguía a Daisuke.

– ¡¿Qué iba a saber que en mi retorno me esperarían estas cosas?! – masculló Tachikawa – ¡Y todo por culpa de Koushiro! Me las va a pagar.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver él? – indagó Sora mientras observaba a algunos digitales comenzar a subir.

– Pues por su culpa es que estoy en esto – insistió Mimí con toda la apariencia de no querer dar más explicaciones.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a ascender.

* * *

Ella escuchó un sonido en la sala por lo que cerró todos los programas y la comunicación telefónica previamente despidiéndose de su ex esposo.

Con cuidado Natsuko abre su habitación y respira aliviada al ver a su primogénito salir de la recámara de a lado.

–¿Tienes hambre? – indagó la mujer al verlo con una mochila al hombro.

– Un poco – respondió Yamato.

– ¿Deseas comer algo antes de salir?

– ¿Puedes ir a ver algo a la cocina?

Natsuko asintió mientras se dirigía al mencionado salón.

– La comida les salió exquisita – habló la rubia desde la cocina.

Pero no escuchó respuesta por parte del mayor Ishida.

Ante el terrible temor de que el joven descubriera en su computadora ciertos archivos la mujer se vuelve a su habitación... pero no había nadie.

Entonces ella lo busca por todo el departamento.

... Nada!

* * *

– ¡Este chico es el colmo! – comentó la azulada – Su curiosidad puede más que nada.

– Y es demasiado lo que quiere saber – observó Flomon.

– Traigan a Tentomon.

Almon asintió y salió de la habitación.

Koushiro miraba bien cada paso que daban aquellos seres.

_«Quizá me precipité en sacar conclusiones» _comenzó a analizar mentalmente _«Y quizá Takeru no sea el Juez sino...»_ con intriga miraba a aquel ser de traje dorado.

– Aquí está – al instante Almon ingresa con el digital rojo.

– Tentomon – exclamó Izzumi – ¡Estás bien!

– ¡Koushiro! ¡Qué bueno es ver... – el digital no pudo seguir ni sus palabras ni su vuelo hacia el humano.

– Tentomon: Koushiro no quiere hacer lo que le solicitamos – habló con firmeza total.

El digital se soltó bruscamente.

– No puedes negarte.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso sabes quién es? – indagó el pelirrojo.

– Bueno... – el insecto analizó al ser – ... no, pero algo me dice que no debes desobedecer.

Entonces abruptamente interrumpe alguien conocido por el genio.

– ¡Angemon! – suspiró aliviado al tener a un aliado pero se rectificó pues recordó que tenía ante su presencia a _El Ejecutor_ – Angemon – repitió con desgano en esta ocasión.

– Los demás están aquí – comentó el digital en nivel campeón ignorando al genio.

– Vaya que no aprenden – murmuró la azulada.

– Pues tocará volverlos a la Ciudad del Inicio... – silencio momentáneo –... a menos que se decida otra cosa .

Casi todos los presentes salieron del lugar, sólo quedó Almon para custodiar al genio del grupo de los destinados.

* * *

– A 7 Km. de la ciudad del inicio – repitió el lobo digital corriendo a toda prisa por el inmenso pasto del digimundo mientras en su lomo tenía a su humano.

El joven rubio Ishida no despegaba su mirada del camino que tenía por delante en tanto el viento le golpeaba el rostro.

– ¿Sora estaba con ellos?

– Sí, también Hikari, Jyou, Ken, Taichi...

Yamato no escuchó más nombres... ¡Sora! ¡Su..._ novia_! ¡Y Taichi! ¿Cómo pudieron traicionarlo de tal forma? ¿Cómo iniciaron la búsqueda de **SU **hermano sin **SU **presencia?

Una furia, que había estado dormida durante todos estos años, despertó de una terrible forma y que nadie ose en ponerse en medio del irritable Ishida porque no perdonará a nada ni a nadie.

* * *

_«Todo esto debe tener una explicación» _Hikari meditó mientras daba un dificultoso paso más hacia adelante pero la falta de oxígeno, considerando la altura, le dificultaba más la labor _«¡Y sobre todo debe tener una solución! ¡Tú regresas conmigo!»_

_CRR!_

Unas pequeñas piedras, visibles para la chica, cayeron de sus manos.

¡La menor sintió un sobresalto en su pecho! Había resbalado pero por suerte no se había caído.

– Ten cuidado Hikari – advirtió Tailmon de cerca... lo mejor sería que Angewomon estuviese presente pero, por una razón desconocida para la felina blanca, no podía pasar a su siguiente nivel.

¡Daisuke también respiró aliviado! Con Tailmon entre los dos él no podría sujetar a su amiga si acaso resbalase.

Con sumo cuidado el chico palpaba su siguiente punto de apoyo y se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas.

– Estamos cerca – intentó dar ánimos – No hay por qué apresurarnos.

– Ahora más que nunca – Hikari le contestó – creo que deberíamos apurarnos, antes de que se den cuenta que estamos escalando.

Entonces tuvo que aspirar aire... un aire helado por cierto.

_«¿Cómo habrá estado Takeru en estas condiciones todo este tiempo?» _

**CRASH!**

La base de sus pies cedió, sus femeninas manos se resbalaron de las otras rocas y no tuvo tiempo de sostenerse a algo más.

Se escuchó resonar el nombre de la joven en la voz de su blanca digital y de su hermano mayor... y lastimosamente ni ellos ni ninguno de los _alpinistas _pudo hacer algo para agarrarla.

El tiempo... el tiempo se paralizó ante los ojos de los destinados de Odaiba y sus digitales... Hikari caía al abismo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Ja, ja! Quedaron en suspenso, ¿ne? ¿qué creen que pasará? Pueden darme todas sus expectativas e intrigas en un review o a mi mail dragonzukino

Y en los siguientes capítulos les enredaré la mente con algunas cositas más ;)

¡Gracias por el tiempo que te has tomado en leer! Y gracias por el tiempo en que te tomarás en dejarme un mensaje... porque... me lo dejarás, ¿verdad?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Eterno Custodio

**Capítulo 09: Eterno Custodio**

* * *

**– ¡HIKARI! – **fue el grito simultáneo de Tailmon y Taichi, ambos impotentes sin poder hacer algo... la joven moriría irremediablemente a tan sólo ¾ de haber llegado a la cima.

_«¡Hikari!» _ese nombre resonó en su mente... todo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar ante lo que sus ojos percibían.

– Es la Portadora de la Luz – se escuchó en el piso inferior por parte de la digital azulada.

Flomon salió de inmediato por una de las ventanas del castillo y se suspendió hacia abajo con la mayor velocidad que podía... aunque era de admitirlo, él no tenía la suficiente velocidad para alcanzarla.

Todo fue muy rápido para los demás... Taichi vio con agonizante alegría cómo alguien extraño iba en rumbo a tomar a su hermana... pero este alguien se detuvo para sorpresa y desesperación del mayor Yagami.

Y es que ni el primer portador del Valor ni los demás presentes (humanos y digitales) hubiesen visto el fulgor dorado que traspasó la velocidad de Flomon... aquella ráfaga que _también _se detuvo en el aire.

Ichijouji luego se percató que _la ráfaga dorada_ estaba más abajo que el primero que había aparecido... pero, para extrañeza del estudiante de criminología, esta se hallaba suspendido en la nada, como el primer sujeto. ¿Acaso no había saltado para ayudar a Hikari? ¿O quizá fue demasiado tarde para la joven Yagami y nadie pudo salvarla?

¡El joven agitó su cabeza! No podía tener esos pensamientos tan negativos... y el sollozo de la chica Inoue le hizo notar que no era el único que pensaba eso.

* * *

– ¿Y bien? – aquella voz resonó de forma impotente a pesar de que la apariencia de su dueño no era nada temible... claro, al menos es lo que alguien pensaría de su aspecto, pues quien lo conociera no se atrevía a afirmarlo.

– ¿Y bien... qué? – masculló con fastidio el digital negro mientras arreglaba la pañoleta de su cuello.

– Es verdad – afirmó el primero mientras se acercaba hacia su interlocutor – es obvio que _El Juez_ te ha devuelto a tu estado anterior.

– _'El Juez... el Juez' _– fanfarroneó Ipmon – Creo que son puras estupideces lo que hablan de él.

– ¿En serio? – mientras más se acercaba más se escuchaba el ruido de madera golpeando contra la estructura rocosa que hacía de piso.

– Yo lo largué a... – Ipmon se detuvo en su relato y se cruzó de brazos pensativo – ... no sé a dónde.

El otro se cayó de espaldas (tipo anime)

Entonces el digital negro apretó los puños – ¡Pero no sé quien! ¡Esa bestia! – denotaba furia en cada una de sus frases – ¡Me las pagará!

– No en ese nivel – observó el otro mientras se reincorporaba y se acercaba a él.

Una energía de color gris salió de sus manos y nuevamente estaba presente Beelzemon quien apenas murmuró un débil _Gracias._

– No creas que aceptaré otro error.

– ¡Y no lo habrá! – sentenció Beelzemon apretando los puños – Ese desgraciado me las pagará.

El otro quedó pensando unos instantes.

– ¿Estás seguro que atacaste al _Juez_? – indagó luego de unos segundos.

– Esa poderosa presencia no podía ser de nadie más – entonces Beelzemon quedó abruptamente en silencio recordando sus percepciones – ... aunque el otro...

Las palabras desaparecieron de Beelzemon por unos minutos mientras su cuerpo temblaba furiosamente ante la idea de otro ser con las mismas características del Juez.

– ¡Pero su aura no era tan grande! – finalizó Beelzemon con temor.

– Eso significa que solamente tomaste desprevenido al Juez y uno de sus protectores te devolvió a Ipmon.

– ¿_El Juez_ es más poderoso que el que me atacó?

– Es muy probable – sus pasos se escuchaban al alejarse, era inevitable – ¡No debes confiarte!

* * *

– Parece que Takeru había salido de una brecha dimensional – siguió hablando el lobo de Garurumon – fue Hikari quien lo halló pero creo que no pudieron hablar porque apareció alguien más y se lo llevó, por lo que reclamó Hikari capté que era el mismo que después raptó a Koushiro.

Yamato apretó los dientes de la rabia que lo invadía... Esos acontecimientos se lo habían ocultado ¿Cómo fueron capaces? ¿Y por qué?

Y dicen llamarse _'Amigos' _¡Qué estupidez! Y sobre todo ¡Qué decepcionante realidad!

– Nunca – musitó para sí mismo – Nunca los perdonaré!

Garurumon no bajó la velocidad en el camino pero su humano le notó cierta tensión.

– Yo no sabía de esto – el digital comenzó a explicarle – hasta ahora he venido a enterarme.

El rubio asintió.

– Lo sé perfectamente y gracias por buscarme, gracias por decírmelo – Yamato respiró profundamente – Sabes bien lo importante que es para mí.

– Los otros tampoco lo sabían – por lo visto Garurumon buscaba bajar el enojo de su humano pero lastimosamente no lo consiguió.

– La **diferencia** está en que ellos no me avisaron **de inmediato**, como **debieron** hacerlo – Ishida escuchó un suspiro de lamento por parte de su medio de transporte – Ese asunto lo arreglaremos después... ahora sigue diciéndome sobre ese tipo que se llevó a mi hermano y a Koushiro.

– Bueno, estaba vestido de dorado, jamás se le vio el rostro – Garurumon quedó en silencio unos instantes recordando las sensaciones – Y tiene un poder sorprendente.

– ¿Poder? ¿Te dejaste intimidar por ese digimon?

– Es que... – Garurumon buscó la forma de explicarse – es un aura especial... como si algo me dijera que no lo enfrente.

– ¿Y los demás lo sintieron?

– Sólo los digitales... Por eso Nefertimon no lo atacó, en cambio ninguno de los humanos parecía sentirlo, ni siquiera Hikari percibía ese aura especial aunque sí su presencia.

– Vestido de dorado – memorizó el rubio.

* * *

La joven cerró sus castaños ojos sintiendo cómo su cuerpo caía en el aire... no le importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que iba a morir... lo único que tenía presente era que no iba a verlo.

_«Esperé mucho tiempo en vano, mi Takeru» _un frío la envolvió terriblemente y Hikari, experta en extrañas percepciones, sabía que eso se debía a que su vida estaba por terminar.

De forma lenta y borrosa vino a su mente la imagen de un momento parecido al actual... cayendo al abismo y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la mano de quien se convertiría en su valiente custodio.

_«Siempre te protegeré.»_

El eco de aquella promesa resonaba en su mente... la calidez de su recuerdo la embriagó en un sólo instante quitando esa gélida sensación de muerte y abrazándola en clara señal de protección.

Hikari pronto sintió una tembladera que no venía de ella misma... ella, sobresaltando, abrió sus ojos para percatarse que alguien la había salvado... alguien cuyo cuerpo no dejaba de vibrar.

Su calidez... su aroma... sus dorados cabellos... todo esto y más formaba su eterno guardián.

_– Takeru –_ Hikari exclamó en un susurro con la sensación de que no estaba en la realidad... ¿Acaso había muerto y lo que la abrazaba eran sus anhelos frustrados?

¡Pero no! ¡Ella estaba viva y gracias a él!

– Takeru – habló más segura de su bendita realidad y lo aparta ligeramente para verlo al rostro... o al menos intentarlo.

– ¡No! –exclamó el joven evitando darle la cara para lo cual la abraza más sin dejar a un lado la delicadeza _– No me veas._

Hikari no sabía si aquello era una exigencia o una súplica.

– Takeru, por todos los cielos – La menor Yagami se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas como si fuese un espejismo a punto de desaparecer – ¡Estás vivo! – nuevamente ella intentó apartarlo ligeramente

– No me veas – Takeru casi suplicó en esta ocasión con la voz más temblorosa – Hikari, no quiero.

– No me hagas esto – pidió Hikari – ¡Quiero verte! Quiero tocarte... – _«Besarte!» _se contuvo de decir su último pensamiento... esta vez debía calmarse.

– ¿No te das cuenta? – preguntó Takeru en un murmullo recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

_«¿Darme cuenta?» _ La joven suspiró sintiendo un aire de profunda melancolía en Takaishi.

¿Por qué él estaba así? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿Qué había de extraño en él?

Entonces fue cuando ella lo notó y no pudo evitar sobresaltar ante su descubrimiento _«¡Estamos suspendidos en el aire!» _

– Lo has notado – observó el joven.

– Pero... esto es imposible – Hikari respondió al instante.

En ese mismo momento Takeru soltó la presión que ejercía en Hikari y la sostenía entre sus brazos con cuidado, como si ella fuera un cristal que fácilmente pudiera quebrarse pero no se atrevía a darle la cara... no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

– Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – murmuró Takeru con pesadez – Antes que nada... ¿Confías en mí?

– ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Hikari recostándose en su pecho sintiendo su propio corazón acelerar sus latidos.

Takeru comenzó a brillar tenuemente... la energía de su cuerpo se expandió a tal punto que envolvió con ella a Hikari.

Y después... simplemente ya no estaban!

* * *

El flotar en el aire no era nada nuevo... el que él haya superado su velocidad incluso a una distancia mayor tampoco era nuevo... lo que sí era nuevo era lo que estaba presenciando.

Él había saltado desde lo más alto de la Torre olvidando sus propias palabras de _«Nadie debe enterarse de nada»_, había ido a su encuentro al verla en peligro... aquel extraño personaje de traje dorado ni siquiera imaginaba que no era la primera vez que Takeru iría por Hikari y que lo volvería a hacer las veces que sean necesarias con tal de que ella salga sin ningún rasguño.

– Ella... – murmuró casi silenciosamente – ... ella es la causante de tu propia contradicción.

Flomon le dio alcance instantes después, observando también la escena debajo de ellos.

– Llevaré a los destinados al interior de la Torre – Flomon escuchó que le comentaban.

– Pero _El Juez_ – comenzó con cierto temor de contradecir el mandato.

– De nada sirve ya ocultar lo que él mismo ha dejado al descubierto, así que los humanos y sus digitales irán a la Torre.

Flomon asintió al instante y comenzó a ascender en el aire.

– Dile a Almon que active la respiración artificial – escuchó segundos después desde abajo, el digital atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

Miró nuevamente a la imagen de casi 25 metros abajo desde que brilló hasta que desapareció, luego se dirigió hacia los _alpinistas._

–Viene hacia acá – observó Ichijouji en voz un poco alta, como informando a los demás... o quizá para llamar la atención de Miyako para que ella esté consciente de lo que le rodea.

Muchos de los humanos presentes tragaron saliva ante la expectativa de lo que podría pasarle, otros estaban perdidos sin saber qué hacer... los más entercados (Daisuke y Taichi) se pusieron, como pudieron ^^, en guardia y los digitales se sintieron inmóviles ante la situación.

_– Tele transportación – _se escuchó en un suave eco mientras todo se volvía borroso y todos desaparecían del sitio.. todos, menos los que recién llegaban.

Yamato sobresaltó visiblemente y creyó que, por estar metido en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de la presencia de la montaña.

– Arriba debe estar el castillo – dedujo el rubio Ishida ante la presencia de la inmensa estructura rocosa... Garurumon no respondía para sorpresa del humano quien de inmediato indagó el motivo – ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿No te diste cuenta? – expresó Garurumon – Esta montaña apareció bruscamente ante nuestra presencia... tan sólo unos segundos más y nos hubiésemos chocado contra ella.

El joven Ishida se cruzó de brazos mientras bajaba del lomo de su digital... y fue bueno que lo hiciera.

– ¿Por qué bajaste tu nivel a Gabumon? – el rubio preguntó luego del leve brillo.

– Es como... un bloqueo de mis energías – explicó el amarillo reptil – No estoy débil pero no puedo mantenerme en Garurumon.

Yamato clavó su mirada ante la inmensidad de la montaña anhelando ver siquiera alguna parte del castillo.

– Tendremos que escalar – declaró el joven humano. Su digital sólo atinó a asentir.

A lo lejos la azulada digital se quejaba de la repetición de los acontecimientos.

– ¡Más alpinistas! A ver si este no se cae.

– ¿Quién es él? – indagó su acompañante.

– Veamos... está con Gabumon, debe ser el Portador del emblema de la **_Amistad._**

– Bien – declaró con un extraño tono – Seamos **_amigables _**con ellos y ahorrémosle el trabajo.

El brillo envolvió a humano y digital representantes del mencionado emblema... aparte de una voz lejana que sólo susurró una palabra.

* * *

_«¡Otra vez nos regresaron!» _imaginó Ichijouji cerrando los ojos ante tan brillante destello... cuando finalmente esa energía desapareció del ambiente el joven abrió su azul mirar para de inmediato analizar a... _«¿La Torre de la Justicia?»_

– Estamos dentro del castillo – observó Daisuke respirando aliviado.

El delgado detective se cruzó de brazos un tanto pensativo.

– ¿Qué pasó con Hikari? –Taichi deslizó sus dedos por su castaña melena alborotándola más de lo que siempre había estado.

Tailmon estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando se percata de alguien muy conocido para todos.

**– Mentiroso – **acusó la felina blanca y de un sólo salto estuvo frente al digital de nivel campeón – ¿Desde cuándo sabes todo esto? ¿Por qué jamás nos dijiste nada?

El digital ángel no contestaba, seguía de pie e inmóvil ante la presencia de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de batallas por defender a su mundo digital.

– Qué te comió la lengua el ratón o qué demonios? – Tailmon se enfureció y alzó su pata delantera con clara intención de darle un zarpazo pero la felina sintió una opresión en su interior que la detuvo.

– No puedes utilizar un ataque contra _El Ejecutor_ – escuchó a Flomon explicar – No si realmente no deseas hacerlo.

Tailmon dirigió una penetrante mirada al sujeto sin alas – ¿A quién dices?

– Al _Ejecutor _– observó Flomon – Y ten más respeto con él.

– **¡Respeto mis pulgas que no tengo!** – reclamó la felina y se volvió hacia _El Ejecutor_ – Comienza a explicar antes de que pierda la paciencia y te convierta en un digihuevo –

Pero Angemon seguía con su actitud silenciosa por lo que Tailmon, totalmente irritada, estuvo a punto de seguir con sus reclamos.

– _El Ejecutor_ no habla con nadie – explicó Flomon – No si **él no quiere**.

– Entonces – Ichijouji dio un paso hacia delante – por lo visto **tú** **sí **quieres hablar... Quisiera que nos explicaras que es lo que...

Flomon negó de inmediato – No sin la autorización del Juez.

– ¡Otra vez ese Juez! – reclamó Mimí apretando los puños – ¡Queremos hablar con él! –

– En estos instantes... – para asombro de los presentes Angemon comenzó a hablar – ... él está cumpliendo con su eterna misión.

– ¿Está en un juicio? ¿Por qué no se nos ha informado? Debes estar con él – observó Flomon

– No es necesario – siguió hablando Angemon – No debo interponerme entre la Luz y la Esperanza.

– Luz y Esperanza – murmuró en el otro extremo de la habitación la azulada con cierta intriga – Parece que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.

Quien se encontraba cerca atinó a asentir.

– Ve a calmarlos – ordenó – Pero no digas más allá de lo que debes... el propio Takaishi deberá explicarles todo, así tengamos que obligarlo.

– Pero... – la azulada miró con intriga a su acompañante aunque no se atrevió a contradecirla y entonces se acercó al grupo de destinados.

* * *

Yamato se arrimó a una de las paredes sumamente, pálido y tembloroso.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó al digital quien lastimosamente no podría darle respuestas.

– Un brillo semejante vi cuando desapareció Koushiro.

– ¡Genial! – exclamó con ironía Yamato – Ahora vinieron a atraparnos y lo peor es que no tengo idea de quien demonios está detrás de todo esto.

Entonces escucharon a alguien conocido gritar **_«Respeto mis pulgas que no tengo»_**

– ¡Es Tailmon! – observó Gabumon mientras comenzaron a ascender por unas escaleras con la mayor velocidad que tenían para dirigirse a la habitación de donde había salido el escándalo.

Lo siguiente en ver fue a una azulada digital dirigiéndose al grupo de destinados y digitales.

– Niños elegidos – comentó la de tipo dragón pero analizó bien a los presentes – Jóvenes que en su niñez fueron denominados _los destinados._

– ¿En dónde está Koushiro Izzumi? – gruñó, para sorpresa de muchos, la femenina Tachikawa.

– Sé que tienen muchas preguntas... – habló Flomon posando una de sus extremidades superiores en la encolerizada digital para detenerla –... pero no está en nuestra capacidad explicarles todas sus intrigas.

– ¿Qué pasó con mi hermana? – habló Taichi – Vi claramente cómo saltaste para salvarla.

– Así es, pero fui demasiado lento contra ellos, aunque es normal.

– ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son **ellos**? Y no me has respondido sobre Hikari – Taichi apretó los puños y dientes... claro que esta actitud agresiva la mantuvo por breves instantes.

– ¿Verdad que es terrible no saber sobre tu hermana? – se escuchó a una irónica masculina voz mientras ingresaba abruptamente a la habitación... y de nada sirvió el _«Detente, Yamato» _de Gabumon – Imagina cómo me he sentido yo todo este tiempo.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – exclamó el primer portador del Valor sumamente sorprendido.

– ¿Qué demonios te importa? – respondió Yamato con tosquedad... tanto Taichi, como los demás, retrocedieron por impulso – ¡No! No te importa **_Amigo_** – el rubio puso mucha ironía en su última palabra.

– ¡No es lo que piensas! Cuando comenzamos a averiguar de esto no estábamos seguros de...

**– ¡También lo sabías! – **rugió Yamato sin siquiera verla – ¡Y no me lo dijiste! No me lo esperaba de ti, Sora.

La pelirroja no se atrevió a decir más.

– Bonita reunión de destinados – habló la azulada con una ironía comparable sólo a la de Ishida – Sólo falta el _preguntón._

Yamato miró por encima de su hombro a la digital de tipo dragón y alcanzó a ver cómo recibía una señal por parte del dorado ser que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

De inmediato la azulada desapareció de la habitación y en cuestión de segundos volvió a aparecer acompañada de Tentomon, el _Preguntón_ Izzumi y otro nuevo digital con alas.

– ¿Qué clase de criaturas son ustedes? – exclamó Koushiro.

– ¡Demonios! Ni un minuto y comienzas tu interrogatorio – se quejó la azulada mientras regresaba a su puesto junto al ser de traje dorado.

– Estás bien Koushiro – exclamó Mimí aliviada.

– **¡Tú! – ** Yamato se dirigió abruptamente a quien tenía muchas soluciones.

– Tú nada – la azulada se colocó entre los dos en señal de protección – No te atrevas a dirigir...

– No te entrometas en lo que no te incumbe – Yamato la cortó abruptamente y la quitó de su camino

La azulada levantó una de sus garras con clara intención de detenerlo y también con clara muestra de que no le importaría lastimarlo en el proceso... pero no pudo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a detenerme? – reclamó soltándose del reptil amarillo.

– No tocarás a Yamato – advirtió Gabumon.

– Se están arriesgando demasiado – observó a lo lejos Agumon – No deberían comportarse de esa forma.

– ¿De qué hablas? – indagó Jyou intrigado.

– Aquel tipo de traje dorado puede desintegrar a Gabumon si lo quisiera – comentó Vmon.

– Tiene una fuerza increíble – fue lo último que pudo decir Wormmon ante lo que presenciaban.

**– ¿En dónde está mi hermano? – **escucharon a Yamato reclamar.

**– ¡Baja el tono de voz! – **reclamó la digital **– ¡No tienes derecho de hablar así! ¡No nos desafíes! –**

– ¿Quieren pelear? – indagó Yamato y con furia empujó al de traje dorado quien, por impulso, devolvió el empujón con mucha más fuerza de lo normal.

Miyako se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito al ver a Yamato chocar abruptamente con una de las blancas paredes del castillo.

– Deberíamos ayudarlo – opinó Iori – antes de que esto empeore.

– Esto pronto acabará – comentó Almon – Ninguno de los dos será problema.

– ¡No! – replicó Taichi – No conocen a Yamato... si hace evolucionar a Gabumon en Metal...

– No pueden evolucionar en este sitio – le cortó Flomon.

– Aun así no conocen la furia de Yamato – observó Mimí.

– Y ustedes no tienen la menor idea contra quien él se enfrenta – Flomon siguió insistiendo – Si es de intervenir así será ordenado, caso contrario no podemos interponernos.

– Aunque es de admitir que este humano es muy terco – expresó Almon mirando a Yamato incorporarse y mirar con más rabia a su oponente.

En un rápido movimiento el rubio se lanza contra el ser y ambos caen bruscamente a los pasillos del castillo.

– **Me dirás en dónde está mi hermano –** lo escucharon reclamar **– Porque si no me conocerás y te arrepentirás.**

– Jamás pensé que Yamato fuera tan poco caballeroso – observó Koushiro negando con la cabeza mientras los demás destinados miran en conjunto al pelirrojo quien terminó su frase con – aunque dudo que ella se deje.

– ¿Ella? – exclamó Ken sintiéndose más perdido de lo que pensaba.

**– No la toques – **se oyó el reclamo de la azulada saliendo de la habitación y detrás de ella el amarillo reptil.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Recuerden que espero notas y comentarios a mi mail dragonzukino o en un review... espero sobre todo críticas constructivas y quizá otro semi–infarto como el que me dio cuando revisé los rewiews anteriores y me llevé la sorpresita de que Cielo Criss _** nuevamente ** _me da indicios de que es la Maestra de Adivinaciones de Quinto Curso de Hogwarts, pues tiene más posibilidades en acertar que la antigua y despedida de 4to año – Despedida por acertar solamente 2 veces ¿no Albus? (Creo que si CieloCriss da clases Hermione se reintegraría a Adivinaciones ^^)

¡Y bueno! He dado más pistas... quizá algunas obvias, pero veamos lo que me dicen sus mensajes alentadores, ok?


	10. Enigma dorado

**Capítulo 10: Enigma dorado**

* * *

Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no observaba un paisaje así.

El agua cristalina cayendo ferozmente por la cascada aunque abajo se encontraba en total calma.

La fresca brisa jugueteaba entre las hojas de los árboles moviéndolas sin cesar dando frescura al ambiente.

Y sobre todo el espectáculo más hermoso y el que más anhelaba ver: Takeru Takaishi.

Hikari deslizó un mechón que el viento había posado en su rostro y a pesar de estar feliz por finalmente haberlo encontrado no podía dejar de sorprenderse por el cambio radical que tenía.

Una extraña vestimenta, sin duda alguna, como si en cualquier instante saldría a batallar... pero... ¡Eso no era posible! Desde hace muchos años que no hay problemas en el digimundo y además quien enfrenta a los enemigos digitales es Patamon, no él.

La joven negó con la cabeza ante tal absurda idea y optó a hacer lo que hace muchos años había anhelado desde que se enteró de la desaparición de _su amigo._

Takeru sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante el contacto físico que se daba entre él y los brazos de Hikari.

– ¿Por qué no te comunicaste con nosotros? Te hemos buscado todo este tiempo – no se podía interpretar si esto era un reclamo o un simple comentario para iniciar una plática, tal vez eran las dos cosas mezcladas.

– He tenido otros asuntos – Takeru posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica pero no la apartaba.

– No es pretexto – Hikari hundió su rostro en el pecho cubierto de aquella camisa verde azulada – ¡Te dieron por muerto! ¡Nadie sabía en dónde estabas y tu madre está confundida! –

Muy tentado estaba a apartarla y quizá dar una _explicación_ de esas que permitan divagar sin sentido hasta que la otra persona captara el mensaje de que no quiere decir nada.

– Estaba preocupada por ti – la voz de Hikari tembló y con ella el alma del rubio.

Pronto Takeru sintió humedad en su camisa y sintió los sollozos apagados de la menor Yagami.

Las manos del joven pasaron de sus hombros a los bordes de su cintura para envolverla con un abrazo más profundo del que ella le había estado brindando.

– No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que anhelaba verte – confesó Takeru y él mismo sobresaltó ante sus palabras.

Ahora lo comprendía perfectamente.

**_***Flash back***_**

_– ¿Cómo fue que llegas...? – Takeru ni siquiera había comenzado el interrogatorio cuando se escuchó un sonido agudo, como cuando algo se acerca a impresionante velocidad._

_– Desintégrate Juez – el digital negro alzó su brazo con clara intención de golpearlo._

_Ambos seres desaparecieron con facilidad de la vista de Beelzemon._

_– ¿Tienes siquiera una remota idea de lo que has hecho? – indagó el rubio con un serio semblante – Sabes perfectamente que no debes enfrentarme ¿Por qué lo haces? –_

_– Porque estoy destinado a ser _'El Destructor del Juez'_ –Los 3 ojos del digital no le servían en estos instantes para localizar el origen de la impotente voz – Enfréntate que te volveré en mil fragmentos –_

_– Primera y única advertencia: Retírate antes de que me arrepienta el dejarte ir –_

_– Oblígame – la altanería con la que lo había desafiado desapareció cuando el cuerpo del Juez volvió a materializarse, aun así Beelzemon tomó su arma y lanzó su ataque no una, sino varias veces._

_– No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – Takeru comenzó a brillar de una sorprendente forma dejando paralizado del terror al atacante – Mar de las Tinieblas –_

_Ante su sentencia se escuchó una voz lejana, pero todo era en la mente del rubio._

_«Siento que el mar me llama... y la próxima vez tendré que ir aunque no quiera.»_

_«Hikari» la nostalgia lo invadió más que nunca y el abismo negro cambió por uno de colores perfectamente armonizados._

_– Idiota – fue lo último que escuchó de parte de Beelzemon antes de aquel golpe en el rostro que lo mandó hacia su propio abismo y lo que detuvo su caída fue algo de madera... quizá un árbol._

_Una calidez líquida en su cabeza.. la visión se le estaba distorsionando... y quizá estaba muriendo porque apenas percibía a un ángel, a su preocupado ángel y él conocía a aquella belleza de mirada preocupante._

_Hubiese querido llamarla por su nombre pero el escenario se volvió borroso._

_– Takeru... Está herido – las voces se iban perdiendo con el viento._

**_***Final Flash back***_**

– Hikari tengo tantas cosas que decirte, quiero contarte todo – Takeru se aferró a ese instante como si fuera el último de su vida – Y comprenderé si después decides irte del digimundo.

– Me ofenderé si no me lo cuentas – Hikari respiró profundamente – Y por nada del mundo me iré de este sitio sin ti.

Takeru la apartó ligeramente y estuvo a punto de comenzar con todo.

Lastimosamente una sensación lo detuvo.

Era la presencia de alguien y estaba muy lejos de donde se hallaban pero cerca del Castillo.

* * *

–Es una humana – explicó Izzumi – A menos que sea un _extraño espécimen _con voz fémina.

– Puede ser una digimon – observó Sora – Angewomon tiene cuerpo de humana.

– Angewomon no tiene a una digimon azul que la proteja – siguió insistiendo Koushiro.

– ¿Y sabes quien es? – indagó Ken.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza – Eso ni siquiera los protectores del Juez lo saben.

– ¿Los protectores del Juez? – repitió Daisuke mientras señalaba a los dos extraños seres de cinturones más extraños.

– Son guardaespaldas – explicó Koushiro.

* * *

– **Me dirás en dónde está mi hermano –** Yamato presionó con todas sus fuerzas los hombros de su atónita prisionera por tan exigente actitud **– Porque sino me conocerás y te arrepentirás.**

¡La ira recorría sus venas y nada ni nadie lo detendría! Ese mismo día averiguaría todo sobre su hermano a como dé lugar.

**– No la toques – **reclamo la azulada en la puerta de la habitación.

Pero Yamato ya tenía todos sus 10 dedos encima de... _«Un momento... ¿No **la** toques?»_ el atacante repasó mentalmente las palabras.

Por unos instantes Yamato se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban... extrañamente recién se percató de una delgada figura y, debido a la opresión en sus hombros, el traje dorado se apegó más al cuerpo del misterioso personaje.

_«Es una...» _el joven no pudo pensar más.

– ¿Qué demonios esperas... – Yamato escuchó en una fémina murmuración – ... para quitarte de encima? –

Con una sorprendente fuerza Yamato fue nuevamente empujado aunque en esta ocasión sintió algo quemarle sus costillas derechas.

_«¡Eso no puede ser obra de una humana!» _El rubio se incorporó de inmediato pero no quitó su mirada de su oponente.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – indagó la azulada saltando en sus patas traseras hasta colocarse nuevamente entre los dos.

La otra intentó recuperar la respiración en grandes esfuerzos y apenas asintió.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – indagó Yamato mientras Gabumon se colocaba delante de él _por si acaso_ a la azulada de daba por atacar.

– Tu hermano no se encuentra en el castillo – obtuvo como respuesta.

**– Eso no te pregunté.**

– ¡Más respeto deberías tener! – reclamó la azulada – Ella es..

– ¡Dratimon cállate! – ordenó la femenina y de inmediato la digital cumplió la orden.

– Eres una humana, una destinada más – Gabumon se volvió a la digital – Y tú eres su compañera digimon.

– No te interesa – replicó Dratimon en un cortante tono.

– ¡Sí, así son las cosas! – Gabumon sonrió satisfecho.

– Exijo saber lo que está pasando – expresó Yamato dando un paso al frente y una opresión interna no le dejó seguir, tanto Dratimon como Gabumon se pusieron en guardia.

– Prohibido pelear aquí –expresó la joven y ambos digitales sintieron una fuerza que los paralizaba, luego ella se volvió al rubio – Takaishi te explicará todo, no tengo nada que ver en este asunto.

– ¿No tienes nada que ver? – Yamato se acercó peligrosamente a pesar de un pequeño dolor en sus costillas derechas – ¿Te llevas a mi hermano saliendo de una brecha dimensional y no tienes nada que ver?

– Eso es otro asunto.

– ¿Y lo de Koushiro? ¿Tampoco no tienes nada que ver? – Yamato se sentía más confiado a cada instante pero dejó de acercarse pues estaba seguro de que si avanzaba más el dolor se intensificaría.

– Takaishi explicará todo – esta vez fue más cortante y estuvo por decir muchas cosas más, pero se detuvo y se acercó a una de las ventanas del castillo – Otra vez.

* * *

– Esto es más confuso de lo que imaginábamos – Koushiro se cruzó de brazos –... esta joven tiene un poder casi tan grande como _El Juez_.

– Pero _El Juez _es Takeru, no? – expresó Mimí.

– Efectivamente, aunque nadie aquí lo llama por su nombre... el cómo lo eligieron y porqué aún no he podido averiguarlo.

– ¿Y ella tiene un poder _casi tan grande_ como el de Takeru? – Palmon cruzó las ramas verdes que hacían de brazo.

– Si eso es así... ¿Qué tan fuerte será Takeru? ¿Ustedes lo sintieron?– observó Piyomon mirando a sus compañeros digitales que asentían.

– Es ella quien bloquea nuestros poderes – replicó Agumon teniendo de fondo el _'Eso no te pregunté'_ de alguien de afuera de la habitación – No sabía que alguien podía hacer eso.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – reclamó Tailmon mirando a quien tenía muchas respuestas y parecía no querer darlas.

– Oigan... ya no se escuchan gritos – observó Iori – ¿No creen que deberíamos ir a ver lo que está ocurriendo?

Sora, instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás, como declarando que no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea... realmente no se sentía capaz de darle la cara a Yamato.

Cuando un pequeño temblor se sintió en todo el castillo.

De inmediato los jóvenes reunidos cayeron de rodillas mientras sentía que algo les pasaba... el ambiente se había vuelto helado y la respiración muy dificultosa, como si el oxigeno se escapara del sitio.

– ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – expresó Almon mientras Flomon se acercaba a una de los ventanales del sitio.

– Es Beelzemon dando problemas – Flomon se percató que los digitales de los humanos también estaban teniendo dificultad para respirar – Ha desactivado la respiración artificial.

* * *

– Busca a Flomon y Almon – anunció la de traje dorado acercándose hacia el rubio que estaba tapándose el rostro con las manos, como si tratara de contener el aire – Y diles que reúnan a los demás en la sala más pequeña del castillo.

En el instante en que terminó su frase un brillo se desprendió de su cuerpo y con el mismo envolvió al rubio con el reptil digital quienes sintieron el aire ingresar nuevamente a sus pulmones.

Dratimon asintió de inmediato y corrió hacia la otra habitación.

– ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – murmuró Yamato casi ronco, como si anteriormente alguien le hubiese estado oprimiendo el cuello

La otra sólo cerró los ojos mientras otro brillo adicional se agregaba al primero y luego todos desaparecieron del salón.

* * *

**– ¡JUEZ! ¡SAL CRETINO PARA QUE TENGAS LO QUE TE MERECES!–**

Beelzemon volvió a lanzar disparos contra la base del castillo destrozándola más de lo que anteriormente estaba provocando otro tambaleo terrible.

– ¿Esto es la famosa torre? No me parece más que basura – el digital apuntó ansiosamente a la base del castillo y lanzó el ataque con más furia.

* * *

– Deben detener a ese tipo – los que alguna vez fueron denominados _'digi– destinados' _escucharon las órdenes que la brillante joven le daba a los digitales quienes _extrañamente_ podían respirar fuera de esa luz envolvente.

– No vayas a debilitarte – replicó Dratimon con clara preocupación mientras un nuevo temblor estremecía el sitio.

– Mientras menos demoren menos tendré que estar así.

Angemon y los otros asintieron antes de desaparecer de la pequeña habitación.

– ¿Por qué ellos pueden respirar fuera de esta extraña energía? – Izzumi se acercó a la resplandeciente barrera.

– Estamos a una altura en la que prácticamente no hay oxígeno – la joven se detuvo unos instantes y los miró uno a uno – El pasar por un cambio brusco de acortamiento de aire puede matarlos, pero nosotros ya tenemos 7 años en este sitio y el aire se nos ha quitado gradualmente.

– Pero antes podíamos respirar sin dificultad – comentó Ichijouji.

– Existe una pequeña máquina en la base del castillo que controla el oxígeno– volvió a explicar – De seguro que la bestia de Beelzemon la apagó con uno de sus ataques.

– Entonces es cuestión de que uno de nosotros baje hasta allá para activarla – propuso Taichi – Porque parece que no puedes moverte.

– Si lo hago comenzarán a asfixiarse – el tono de su voz trató de que no mostrase preocupación – Luego resolveremos ese asunto.

– Quisiera ir a encender ese dichoso aparato – insistió Taichi – No estoy acostumbrado a estar de brazos en medio de situaciones como la de afuera.

– Iré yo – replicó Yamato dando algunos pasos hacia Taichi y la joven cuando de pronto la quemazón en sus costilla se intensificó tanto que esta vez fue insoportable y el joven se dobló sobre sí mismo por el dolor

_«Fue mi culpa»_ de inmediato se percató la joven recordando que se lo había quitado de encima utilizando ciertas técnicas para evitar que él volviera a dar un siguiente paso al menos por unas horas

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – indagó Miyako mientras con Daisuke se acercaron para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Sora por su parte miraba nerviosamente la escena sin saber si acercarse o no.

– No lo sé – admitió Yamato apretando los dientes.

– Entonces iré yo – insistió Taichi volviéndose a la joven.

– Si sales de aquí no tendrás el suficiente oxígeno para llegar a la base del castillo – observó Iori.

– ¿Realmente quieres ir? – indagó la joven.

Taichi asintió muy seguro de sí mismo.

Entonces una de sus manos comenzó a brillar y se formó una esfera brillante de color rojo intenso.

– Tiene almacenado un poco de aire – la joven le entregó a Taichi la esfera quien la tomó con el temor de que se rompiera – Llega a la parte inferior del castillo y presiona 2790788 de izquierda a derech.

El joven Yagami asintió no con tanta atención pues había posado su mirar en la pelirroja del grupo.

– Sora ¿Puedes acompañarme? – indagó el mayor Yagami y entonces abruptamente volvió hacia la mística joven brillante – Claro, si no hay ningún inconveniente.

La mano de la dorada volvió a brillar y una nueva energía se formó.

Taichi se percató de que este proceso duró mucho menos y que la chica se tambaleó por unos instantes, el portador del Valor estuvo por hacer unas preguntas.

– El aire no les durará mucho tiempo, es como un globo, conforme vayan respirando se irá desinflando, traten de no respirar profundamente.

– ¿Y cómo los usamos? – indagó la pelirroja pasando junto a Miyako sin siquiera mirar al acompañante de ésta.

– Es un poco elástica y moldeable – le hizo notar la joven mientras tomaba parte de la estructura brillante y la alargaba – Pueden usarla como especie de tanque de oxígeno con la diferencia que no causará peso en sus espaldas.

Sora tomó con cuidado la esfera que la joven aún había tenido entre sus manos.

– En la parte de abajo, ¿No? – expresó la portadora del Amor.

– No corran que se agitarán más y por lo tanto respirarán más profundamente – aconsejó Jyou.

– Tengan cuidado – pidió Mimí.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron con cuidado la brillante barrera... parecía como si hubiesen atravesado gelatina pero no les hizo ningún daño físico.

Cuando estuvieron fuera experimentaron por milésimas de segundos la falta de aire en el cuerpo y los síntomas que lo acompañaban: una opresión en la garganta y un intenso dolor en los pulmones, el poco aire que entraba era helado y la sensación era muy terrible como para soportarla por mucho tiempo así que ambos seres, portadores del Valor y del Amor, alargaron una parte de esa extraña energía y se la pusieron a modo de mascarilla mientras que colocaron la nada pesada esfera brillante en sus espaldas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Tuve que cortarlo aquí, no era mi intención dejarlos así (¡Qué falsedad! XP) Bueno, por una parte no quería que se volviera pesada la lectura.

Mi mail dragonzukino o sino reviews con sus importantes y anhelados comentarios ^_^


	11. Mi más grande tesoro

**Capítulo 11: Mi más grande tesoro**

* * *

– Es mi culpa que Yamato esté enfadado contigo – comentó Taichi guiando a la pelirroja hacia el inferior piso. Sora lanzó un leve suspiro pero de inmediato recordó que no debía respirar con profundidad – Pero no te preocupes, hablaré con él y debe comprenderlo.

– No, esto debo arreglarlo yo – replicó de inmediato la pelirroja.

– Nunca quise ocasionarte problemas, y si alguien debe enfrentar la furia del terco Ishida ese seré yo.

– Pero Taichi... – Sora siguió insistiendo aún con la experiencia de lo que el joven le dice cada vez que ella intenta llevarle la contraria.

– ¡Pero nada! – replicó el joven en un serio tono – yo te metí en esto y yo te sacaré. Volverán a ser la maravillosa pareja de siempre.

Takenouchi no se atrevió a decir más, de hecho era la primera vez que Taichi se percataba que la pelirroja había tomado la manía de no responderle a algunas cosas a lo que el portador del valor dedujo que era porque son cosas de su vida privada en las que **él no debe **entrometerse, al menos así fue como se sintió Yagami.

* * *

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo? – indagó la menor Yagami en el instante en que el rubio la tomó del brazo y comenzaba a brillar.

Takeru dejó voluntariamente el fulgor de su cuerpo pero no contestó a la chica.

– Algo ha pasado – observó Hikari con miedo y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo – algo muy extraño.

– Prometí que te diría todo – recordó Takeru y volvió a tomarla del brazo – Pero no ahora... _por favor_.

Hikari no se atrevió a perturbarlo más de lo que estaba, apenas asintió cuando nuevamente un fulgor volvió a desprenderse del cuerpo del rubio.

* * *

Sora tosió levemente, Taichi por impulso volteó a verla y ella le tranquilizó diciéndole en una cálida sonrisa _'No fue nada'_

– Llegamos – afirmó Taichi y segundos después el castillo volvió a temblar aunque no con la misma furia que las primeras veces pero sí lo suficiente para que el joven ayudara a la pelirroja a no caerse, y de paso él se dio cuenta de que el oxígeno de Sora casi se acababa.

Taichi quedó paralizado entre el terror, la bulla de la pelea afuera del castillo y sus rápidos pensamientos de buscar una solución.

Sora, ni por enterada del asunto, siguió hacia la extraña máquina que tenía conectados varios cables finos y gruesos de diversos tonos, incluso algunos eran bicolores, pero no les interesaba más nada que el botón y las pequeñas pantallas que en esos instantes estaban negras, en un estado de _suspensión_, al menos es lo que dio a entender el botón naranja de la base de cada monitor .

– ¿Recuerdas la numeración? – indagó Sora y Taichi balbuceó incoherencias – ¡Vaya! Supongo que por eso me trajiste – la chica rio levemente, pero volvió a toser aunque esta vez ella trató de disimularlo.

A Sora le llegó el mal presentimiento de que su oxígeno se estaba acabando, no había otra explicación para que comenzara a sentir que se ahogaba, quizá debería verificar aunque no quería asustar a Taichi _«Lo mejor será que me apresure con esto»_

La pelirroja y mayor de las chicas destinadas apretó las manos nerviosamente y aguantó un poco la respiración mientras comenzaba a presionar la tecla 2 veces y entonces un pequeño pitido le provocó que ahogara una exclamación aunque... esta vez no sintió nada de asfixia _«Tal vez fue que tosía por nervios»_ se imaginó sonriendo levemente.

En la primera pantalla se visualizaba el número dos con un brillo de color rojo, lo que parecía indicar que iban por buen camino.

Más tranquila porque su asfixia no se produjo Sora se llevó con mayor paciencia el ingreso del siguiente número: el siete.

Taichi por su lado sólo atinó a aguantar la poca respiración que le quedaba, sus obscuros ojos se posaban aún incrédulos por el arrebato cometido: él había unido su oxígeno al de Sora.

_«En realidad parecen burbujas» _meditó Taichi con una leve sonrisa recordando sin desearlo cuando era un chiquillo de aproximadamente seis años que se quedaba jugando en la bañera con las frágiles y coloridas esferas de jabón haciéndolas crecer y uniéndolas, aunque algunas veces se rompían al leve contacto, otras duraban más.

El sudor había comenzado a nublarle la vista, era eso o el cansancio que provocaba que sus párpados comenzaran a cerrarse.

– No hay presión atmosférica – exclamó Sora un tanto asustada tratando con todas las fuerzas posibles llegar al teclado – Es el código correcto, ¿Por qué pasa esto?

_«Era por eso que sentía mi cuerpo tan liviano» _Taichi no se atrevía a contestarle aunque pareciera grosero.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – indagó Sora entre indignada y preocupada y estuvo a punto de volverse hacia el joven.

– Nada – soltó Taichi en su último aliento para evitar que ella se percatara de la situación.

– Pero Taichi – volvió a decir por segunda vez en el día.

– Nada – el joven murmuró más suavemente.

Sora llegó con cierto esfuerzo a la base de la máquina y se dispuso a presionar el botón nueve veces, para el cero dejó transcurrir tan sólo unos segundos y ahí se estaba escribiendo el código con caracteres rojos. Pero Taichi no prestaba atención a esto, pues en su mente aún hacían eco aquellas dos palabras que hace mucho tiempo Agumon le dijo cuando intentó llevarle la contraria... una vez... hace 10 años atrás.

**_***Flash Back_**

_– En el muro del lado derecho de ese pasillo hay un camino que nos lleva directamente a la habitación secreta de Datamon – comentó el entonces pelirrojo de aproximadamente un año menor que él pero no por ello menos útil._

_– ¡Maldición! – exclamó con furia el castaño cuando otro enemigo apareció a complicarles las cosas._

_– Taichi, Tentomon y yo haremos lo posible por detenerlo – el chico Izzumi se infundió de valentía para enfrentar a Etemon – Tú rescata a Sora._

_El chico de entonces 11 años no chistó ni por un segundo, sólo atinó a gritarle – Encárgate de él, por favor – al instante en que se perdía en los pasillos junto a su naranja digital._

_Pronto había llegado a las rejas eléctricas, y ahora Taichi estaba consciente de que lo que estaba viviendo no se trataba de un videojuego, ¡Si él se lastimaba era real! ¡Si pasaba por la zona incorrecta se electrocutaría! Pero... él tenía que llevar ese riesgo._

_– Está del otro lado – Taichi queda un tanto pensativo ante sus siguientes palabras sin quitar su mirada de las rejas que emanaban chispas luminosas y no por ello dejaban de ser peligrosas o incluso mortales._

_– No te preocupes – recalcó el naranja de Agumon – iré primero – apenas había dado unos breves pasos decididos cuando su humano lo detuvo._

_– Espera, por favor, Agumon._

_– Pero Taichi – el digital simplemente no comprendía lo que le pasaba al chico._

_– Yo iré – afirmó al instante acercándose cada vez más al peligro aunque esto no le importaba porque... – Del otro lado del muro se encuentra uno de mis grandes tesoros._

_– ¿Sora? – exclamó Agumon con neto asombro._

_– ¡Sí! – contestó Taichi sin duda alguna y se dispuso a seguir hablando – Pero también tengo la impresión de haber perdido algo muy valioso en ese momento y mi deber es recuperarlo._

_– ¡Taichi, ánimo! – Agumon estaba siempre de su lado y más aún por tal sincera confesión– ¡Demuestra ese valor! –_

**_***Final Flash Back_**

_– ¡Demuestra ese valor! –_ la voz del digital naranja se perdía en la mente del ahora joven de 21 años.

_«Mi más grande tesoro» _Taichi miraba, aunque de forma borrosa, a la chica que estaba totalmente empeñada en su misión. Este fue el último pensamiento del mayor Yagami, lo siguiente para él fue total obscuridad y sobre todo frialdad en un llamado que le invitaba a cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo inconsciente flotaba en la nada.

Sora presionó el botón ocho veces más, esta vez pasaron aproximadamente 15 segundos antes de escuchar el pequeño sonido y otros 5 más cuando apareció el número en la siguiente pantalla.

Prácticamente Sora había llegado al final, luego pasaron más segundos antes de que saliera el silbido y en aquel momento de forma simultánea en las 7 pantallas las pequeñas luces naranjas cambiaron a verde fosforescente y se visualizaron números binarios que aparecían y desaparecían a una velocidad de 50 o 100 datos por segundos, pues no era posible de contarlos. Milésimas de segundos después se restableció la presión atmosférica.

– Lo logramos – apenas se dijo casi a sí misma cayendo un tanto brusca sobre sus dos piernas, y al terminar la frase el ruido de un cuerpo caerse de forma abrupta la perturbó. Sora se volteó hacia el chico más que intrigada – Taichi ¿Qué te pasa? – indagó al verlo tumbado boca abajo en el frío suelo.

La pelirroja gira ligeramente al joven y descubre que él no tiene la mascarilla en su rostro aunque sí tiene la esfera de aire en su espalda. Sora comienza a seguir el trayecto de la moldeable esfera y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al comprobar que la mascarilla del chico estaba incrustada en su desinflada burbuja de aire que ella tenía en su espalda.

– Estúpido Taichi – gruñó la chica entre dientes quitándose la mascarilla y tomándolo del rostro. De inmediato las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de la desesperada al sentir que la calidez del chico se escapaba de acelerada forma.

Sora intentó calmarse y sobre todo recordar sobre lo primero que debe hacerse en estos casos. Los pasos a seguir le venían de forma confusa en la mente y ella tuvo que controlarse para ordenarlos.

De una forma brusca, y más que nada desesperada, volteó totalmente el cuerpo del inconsciente para dejarlo boca arriba. Con sus manos heladas por el miedo inclinó la cabeza cubierta de castaños y alborotados cabellos hacia atrás y con una mano lo tomó de la quijada mientras que con la otra utilizaba los dedos para taparle la nariz. ¡Perfecto! Hasta ahora lo había recordado todo muy bien.

¿Qué más había que hacer? ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Sora tomó aire y con la mano que tenía en la quijada le abrió la boca para de inmediato cubrirla con la suya y sopló con fuerza para inflar los pulmones. ¡Perfecto! Aún aplicada de forma correcta el método, aunque... ¿Qué significaba eso de sentir suaves y dulces los labios de Taichi?

Sora se reprendió mentalmente mientras alejaba su rostro del chico y dejaba que saliera el aire

Dejar pasar 5 segundos antes de repetir la operación... ¡Cinco segundos! ¿Cómo era posible que en tan corto tiempo sienta un revoloteo en el estómago, aceleración en el corazón, ardor en las mejillas, ese nudo en la garganta como si le apretaba el alma?

Las lágrimas aún le fluían sin cesar por el rostro al no ver reacción por parte de Taichi, quizás él llevaría más de un minuto sin aire... quizás era tarde para hacer algo.

– Estúpido Taichi – volvió a repetir Sora aplicando nuevamente la respiración artificial en el antiguo líder de los destinados.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora****: ¡**Ah! La hermosa escena del capítulo _Datamon _aunque aclaro que lo de _hermosa_ me refiero a la confesión de Taichi XP. El primer indicio del Taiora en Digimon Adventure, jamás olvidaré ese capítulo y esta parte en especial es la culpable de que en mis escritos esté Taiora, mi primera pareja de Digimon (desplazada luego por el Takari ^^ pero **jamás** olvidada!) ¡Y no, no estoy incoherente! ¡Taiora! ¡Taiora! (En otros capítulos explicaré mejor esto, no ahora, ahora mi mente anda en el Valor y el Amor)

No se vayan a olvidar del valioso mensaje a mi mail dragonzukino o el review... muchas sorpresas tengo aún pendientes! Adoro la escritura! Adoro confundirlos! Y sobre todo, adoro por lo que algunos creen que pasa pero no pasa! ^_^

helados comentarios ^_^


	12. ¿Planes frustrados?

**Capítulo 12: ¿Planes frustrados?**

* * *

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo? – preguntó Hikari de forma un tanto pasiva aunque su voz comenzaba a temblar. Takeru dejó de brillar, parecía meditar una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó.

– Algo ha pasado – esta vez su femenina voz estaba envuelta en el temor – algo muy extraño.

– Prometí que te diría todo – Takeru al fin decidió responderle – Pero no ahora... _por favor_.

A la chica no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Esta fue la pauta para que el rubio tuviera su extraño comportamiento de brillos, desapariciones y reapariciones en un sitio diferente.

– _Danza de nieve._

Un fulgor blanco pasó como un rayo ante los ojos castaños de la chica, y el ataque Hikari ya lo había visto antes, aunque en esta ocasión el negro enemigo esquivó el ataque que cayó contra el castillo.

– Maldición – gruñó la azulada temblando de ira.

– Cálmate Dratimon – aconsejó Flomon dándole paso a Almon para que intente detener a Beelzemon quien estaba batallando al mismo tiempo contra Angemon – Estás descontrolada.

A pesar del consejo la azulada no podía contenerse, por lo que se lanzó contra el digital de intensos ojos rojos. Esta vez logró darle un certero golpe mandando al digimon contra el rocoso suelo de la montaña haciéndola tambalear pero con menos intensidad que su anterior ataque.

– Nos volvemos a encontrar – comentó Takeru a pocos pasos del malherido digital.

– Hasta que te dignas en aparecer – Beelzemon escupió hacia los pies del impotente ser percatándose perfectamente que alguien se encontraba detrás de él.

– Vuelves a lo mismo – Takeru habló en un murmullo apenas perceptible – ¿Por qué en ese empeño de destruirme? Sabes perfectamente que, en el nivel en el que te encuentras, jamás lo conseguirás.

– Porque estoy destinado a ser tu destructor – insistió el negro mientras lo apuntaba con su arma. Ahora el enemigo tenía la completa confianza de que _El Juez_ no esquivará el ataque. Si lo hacía, la humana sería la afectada.

Beelzemon apretó varias veces el gatillo, el ataque salió del arma de forma instantánea pero chocaban contra un muro invisible.

Takeru abrió la boca para dictar su sentencia, pero instintivamente recordó a quien estaba a sus espaldas. Y, en consideración a ella, decidió dar otro rumbo a sus acciones.

Una intensa luz azul se desprendió del cuerpo del joven y chocó directamente contra uno de los 3 ojos del atacante, específicamente contra el que tenía en la mitad de la frente. El arma cayó de entre las manos negras de Beelzemon quien estaba totalmente paralizado.

– No eres de este mundo – Takeru comentó – Pero es imposible que puedas abrir las puertas dimensionales... o fuiste tú o alguien más manipula en terrenos que no les concierne.

– No sé de lo que me estás hablando – respondió Beelzemon comenzando a brillar – Yo pertenezco a este mundo, al mundo Digimon.

– Dos pequeños niños – Takeru hizo caso omiso a las palabras del negro digital – Pues creo que ellos serán tu propia sentencia.

– Te voy a destruir – declaró ahora Ipmon – Te desintegraré partícula por partícula.

– Por querer deshacerte de mí te sentencio a volver con tus... – Takeru frunció el entrecejo – _Tamers_ – Ipmon seguía musitando cosas pero todo era incomprensible pues lentamente perdía el conocimiento – Si te vuelvo a ver por esta dimensión no seré tan flexible.

El brillo azulado dejó de desprenderse del joven, pero siguió en Ipmon por muchos segundos más aunque iba perdiendo intensidad, y tal como este resplandor se desintegraba de la misma forma ocurría con el inconsciente digital.

– Es todo – Takeru volvió su mirada a los digitales que flotaban en el aire quienes asintieron declarándose testigos de lo acontecido.

Repentinamente Dratimon recordó su mayor preocupación e ingresó por uno de los ventanales del castillo. Flomon y Almon la siguieron de inmediato.

Angemon comenzó a brillar nuevamente para subir a su siguiente nivel. El casco seguía presente por lo que no se podía ver su azul mirada pero, por la dirección de su cabeza, Takeru sabía que lo estaba observando.

– Los demás están dentro del castillo – Holy Angemon bajó hasta los dos jóvenes pero no se posó en el piso sino que siguió suspendido en la nada – Incluso Yamato, y anda de un humor irritable.

Takeru lanzó un bufido. Todos sus planes se habían desmoronado. Aunque... (el rubio recordó entonces a Koushiro y mentalmente se preguntó si el pelirrojo había hecho el cambio) ... aún no todo estaba perdido.

Definitivamente todo hubiese sido más fácil si Hikari no hubiese venido al digimundo. Aún tenía una conversación pendiente con ella, una muy especial. No es que los demás destinados no fueran especiales para él porque eso no era así: Daisuke fue su _amigo/rival declarado_ (aunque nunca tuvieron un encuentro en especial), Iori fue su compañero de digievolución DNA, Ken también ocupó un espacio en su corazón en la sección de grandes amistades, A Taichi siempre lo admiró por su valor infundido, a Koushiro por su serenidad y sabiduría, de Sora siempre recordaba su mentalidad centrada y madura, de Mimí su sinceridad, de Jyou su afán de que todos estén bien, de Miyako nunca olvidó su inagotable energía. Imposible olvidarse de la terquedad de su hermano.

Sí, ellos eran sus amigos y su familia.

Pero para ella, para _su Hikari_ como solía llamarla en secreto, tenía un sentimiento especial aún sin la remota respuesta de si era correspondido. Fiel testigo de ello era la carta que no se atrevió a entregarle y esto, para concepto de Takeru, fue lo mejor que hizo en toda su vida.

Holy Angemon siguió frente a él, esperando una respuesta, y se notaba que el ángel podía esperar toda una eternidad sin cansarse, pero esto no era necesario.

– Dile a los demás que me den unos minutos. Antes tengo que hablar con Hikari – Takeru entonces se volteó hacia la chica mientras el digimon ingresaba al castillo.

El rubio respiró profundamente y le extendió el brazo a la chica. En su interior temía por una negativa por parte de Hikari pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como ella lo tomaba entre sus finas, heladas pero decididas manos (quizás Hikari estaba así por temor o confusión)

* * *

La mágica esfera que envolvía a la habitación había desaparecido momentos atrás. Taichi y Sora aún no daban indicios de que aparecerían pero todos tenían la seguridad de que ellos estaban bien pues no en vano podían respirar sin dificultad.

Holy Angemon llegó de inmediato a la habitación en la cual los destinados físicamente estaban bien, bueno, casi todos pues Yamato seguía sosteniéndose las costillas.

– Él vendrá en unos minutos – informó el ángel digital – antes quiere hablar con Hikari.

– ¿Por qué con ella? – preguntó Daisuke y luego soltó una exclamación de compresión ante sus propias palabras. Algunos rieron levemente por el despiste fugaz del dueño de Vmon.

– Nosotras nos retiramos – anunció Dratimon mirando a la humana que estaba empapada en sudor, respiraba con mucha rapidez y parecía que desfallecería en cualquier instante.

– En un momento – replicó la chica apretando las manos como si este hecho le infundiría fuerzas físicas mientras dirigía su mirada a cierta persona que en esos instantes parecía el hombre más importante de su vida.

– Antes necesito hablarle – se escuchó la impotente (o al menos así intentó sonar) voz de un corpulento ser de color púrpura. Flomon lanzó un notable y confiado quejido de fastidio ante su presencia.

– Luego – replicó la joven al mismo tiempo que en su mente tramaba la manera de separar a Koushiro de los demás destinados (será que habrá quedado fascinada con él =P)

– Es sobre Takaishi y su... – las últimas palabras tan sólo la chica pudo escucharlas pero, por lo visto, no le agradó mucho el comentario.

La joven entonces se dirige a los destinados.

– Me disculparán mi retiro, tengo asuntos personales pendientes – Dratimon hizo un claro movimiento de seguirla pero la humana no se lo permitió – Quédate – fue la clara orden.

La azulada quedó notablemente perpleja pero también era notable que no se atrevería a contradecirla.

– ¿Qué tendrá que ver esto con Takeru? – murmuró Ken al instante en que en un gesto aparentaba alisar más su cabellera.

Miyako se encogió de hombros suspirando cansada.

– Sólo nos queda esperar – comentó Daisuke – Takeru pronto vendrá.

– Pero Takeru está ahora con Hikari y estos dos extraños hablarán de Takeru sin la presencia de él – observó el joven que, notablemente se graduará con honores en Criminología.

– Los espiaré – Daisuke quedó con la boca abierta por diversos motivos: el asombro de Yamato por la sugerencia y por el hecho de que se le adelantaron.

– No puedes moverte – objetó Miyako mirándolo de reojo.

– Takeru es mi hermano – replicó Yamato en un tono que los últimos en integrarse al grupo de destinados sospechaban que existía en él pero recién ahora lo veían directamente.

Daisuke fue el primero en soltarlo y, para llamar la atención, cogió entre sus brazos a su digital azulado y se acercó a la de la misma especie y color.

– Eres del tipo dragón – comentó el chico que en esta ocasión había dejado olvidado sus googles en el mundo de los humanos – Mi Vmon también lo es.

La azulada poco o nada pareció interesada en la conversación, y no pareció tampoco percatarse de que Miyako dejó también a Yamato para distraer, de cualquier forma, a los otros guardianes.

– Yo soy la dueña de uno de los digitales que ustedes denominan los de la segunda generación.

– Segunda etapa – corrigió Almon – Y sabemos bien que heredó los emblemas del Amor y Pureza, Miyako Inoue, amante de las computadoras y tecnología, impulsiva por su demasiada adrenalina en las venas.

La chica se sonrojó notablemente.

– ¿Cómo...?

– La base de datos fue llenada con la información proporcionada por _El Juez_.

– ¿Y qué dijo de mí? – interrumpió Ken antes de que Miyako protestara.

Las descripciones del delgado Ichijouji se iban perdiendo en la mente de Yamato quien entonces recordó que faltaba alguien más a quien despistar. Pero cuando Yamato miró a Holy Angemon este parecía estar más preocupado por la estructura del piso que de cualquier cosa.

Aun así el dolor en las costillas le dificultaba la caminata. Escuchó las dos voces que buscaba, por lo visto ya llevaban tiempo platicando aunque también parece que Yamato llegó en una importante parte de la plática.

– ... muy bien que no puede dominar totalmente sus poderes – decía la voz del corpulento – Si se agota demasiado sería presa fácil para cualquiera.

– Ah, perfecto – replicó la chica enfadada – Entonces yo sería la encargada de explicarle a Takaishi el motivo por el cual estaban en uno de los salones los cadáveres de sus compañeros humanos con sus respectivos digitales.

– Estuvo muy bien hasta cuando los mantuvo en la esfera, pero no era necesario la técnica de la _Esfera Virtual de Oxígeno_.

– Si ellos no me ayudaban pude haberme cansado antes de que Takaishi terminara con la sentencia de Beelzemon.

– Lo cual nos lleva al mismo asunto – se notó el tono triunfador en la voz del digital – No es aceptable que a estas alturas siga sin poder dominar todas las técnicas sin agotarse. Takaishi prácticamente lo ha logrado.

– Takaishi es un hombre – replicó la chica más enfadada – Tiene más resistencia que una mujer.

– Ambos no partieron desde el mismo punto, él tuvo más desventajas que usted... y sin embargo la ha superado.

– Claro que no es la misma situación – la joven parecía más irritada que nunca.

– No se altere – el digital estaba notablemente satisfecho – Sólo se lo recuerdo. Es mi misión.

– Y también le recuerdo algo. Tengo muchas ventajas en mi posición: **¡Cierre el hocico!**

Yamato apenas pudo percatarse de un breve resplandor y los gemidos incontenibles del digimon.

– Mucho mejor – la chica parecía más relajada – ¿Qué le ocurre? Me parece que se está arrepintiendo de haberme elegido – se escucharon gemidos de negación – Ahora entienda algo de una vez por todas: **nunca más **se entrometa en mis asuntos – Silencio por unos instantes – Tomaré eso como una respuesta afirmativa. Ahora retírese.

Yamato se escondió, como mejor pudo, entre la abertura que existía en medio de dos pilares en una esquina. El rubio Ishida se percató de que una especie de cinta brillante cubría el hocico del furioso digital quien salía dando grandes zancadas.

La mente del rubio se iluminó ante una opción que vio. ¡Estaban a solas! ¡Ella estaba débil! Una inagotable fuente de información sobre su hermano.

Yamato ingresó de forma abrupta en la habitación, pero solo halló a la joven recostada en un alargado sillón ubicado cerca de la única ventana de la recámara. Los azules ojos del chico pasaron por la habitación en cuestión de segundos y a él le pareció que ha estado ahí toda una eternidad.

Ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo Yamato se dispuso a despertar a la chica pero algo le llamó su atención: una filmadora conectada a una encendida y desprotegida computadora. Él no era un experto en cibernética pero sabía explorar un disco duro, y si estaba en el digimundo, una computadora era de gran ayuda.

El rubio abrió uno a uno los estantes y en todos encontró lo mismo: cds

¿Una aficionada al j–pop? Pero ninguno de aquellos parecía tener uno de los éxitos de _Teen–Age Wolves_. _(nombre de la banda de Yamato)_ Entonces ella no sabe nada de música.

Y Yamato ingresó uno de los cds a la computadora, y fue el más exacto que pudo haber encontrado: el monitor se leía claramente: **_Infusión Digital... Plan de desarrollo para la Jurisdicción del Digimundo. _**

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Por si acaso: No, no haré de este fict un crossover con Tamers, ya utilicé a Ipmon, ya lo devolví a su mundo pues alguien del nivel de Beelzemon no es el adecuado para enfrentar a _El Juez_, eso sí su aparición no fue en vano pues esto aún no se acaba, de hecho, mis destinados aún no se enfrentan contra los verdaderos problemas.

Fanáticas del adorable Taichi... en el próximo capítulo me decidiré si lo dejo con vida o no y qué consecuencias tendrá la acción de Sora en su vida. Ya imagino que muchos dirán _"Adiós al Sorato"_ pero créanme que están totalmente equivocados. Jo, jo, jo... eso lo explicaré en su debido momento. (Aunque estoy consciente de que muchos me odiarán por ello)

Fanáticos del Takari... En el siguiente capítulo demostraré que aún sigue fluyendo en mi mente esta adorable pareja! ^_^

Mi mail dragonzukino está totalmente disponible para sus comentarios, también el review así que no hay pretexto para no dejarlo. Nos vemos el el siguiente capítulo =D


	13. Grito de esperanza

**Capítulo 13: Grito de Esperanza**

* * *

Nunca antes en la vida se había sentido tan confundida y perturbada, nunca antes ella había tenido tantas sensaciones revolviéndose en su interior.

Quería llorar, quería reír, quería gritar, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero sólo mostraba total confusión, y sobre todo preocupación.

Hikari miraba a su actual entorno: en nada se parecía a la calidez del paisaje del digimundo. La habitación era un tanto fría y se sentía la esencia de Takeru, aunque esta no era como la de siempre: extrovertida y tibia, sino misteriosa, con un aire gélido. Incluso sus ojos parecían haber adquirido una tonalidad azul pálida, muy brillante ante la escasa claridad que existía en el sitio.

El joven se sentó en un sillón y le hizo un ademán a Hikari para que ella ocupase, si así lo quiere, un sofá que estaba cerca. Parece que Takeru ha logrado contener sus primeros impulsos de abrazarla.

Hikari se sentó, cruzando las piernas con gracia y delicadeza, como toda una fémina.

– Hay algo que debes saber – dijo finalmente el rubio, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y su barbilla en sus dos manos entrelazadas, sin dejar de salir del todo del ensueño que le produjo la joven que tenía frente a sí, aunque ahora podía disimularlo mejor.

– ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? – preguntó la joven sentándose más cómodamente, dispuesta a una larga plática, si acaso Takeru quería dársela.

– Desde el 1 de enero del 2003 – afirmó el rubio – desde que salí de tu departamento.

Hikari sintió su corazón sobresaltarse. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿No lo secuestraron? ¿Por qué solamente él? ¿Qué ha hecho desde entonces? ¿Por qué esa mentira de que había muerto? ¿Sus familiares tenían conocimiento de esto? Bueno, parecía que Yamato no, pero... ¿Y su madre? ¿Y su padre? ¿Por qué no le avisaron a nadie? ¿Tiene la remota idea de la inmensa angustia en la que la dejó envuelta?

Hikari sacudió su cabeza con tantas interrogantes invadiéndoles y, respirando profundo, trataba de ordenarlas para darles la prioridad correspondiente.

– ¿Por qué? – la menor Yagami atinó a preguntar como si fuese el último aliento de su vida. Takeru bajó la mirada, incapaz de seguirla manteniendo, y se debatía entre una mentira y la cruel realidad.

El rubio estaba más que consciente que a estas alturas todo se descubrirá de una u otra forma. Aunque le tentaba la idea de decirles todo lo ocurrido, sin omitir detalle alguno; y luego, cuando todos ellos partieran al mundo real, sellaría la puerta así lamentara el hecho de que nunca más volvería a verlos.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_A pesar que la luna no brille mañana__,_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_«Espero que Koushiro aún no haya alterado el tiempo, caso contrario sus familiares pueden preocuparse»_

Hikari se estaba impacientando con tanto silencio, sin conseguir imaginar los pensamientos del rubio, el alma le temblaba tanto como el cuerpo; y pronto sintió un frío recorrerle la médula cuando el rubio abrió los labios para responderle.

– Cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre, y disculpa que retroceda demasiado en los acontecimientos pero es necesario, no me estaba formado adecuadamente – Hikari recordó de inmediato los informes que Jyou les había mostrado hace muchos años atrás pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlo pues, era obvio que Takeru tenía mucho más que decir – Ni siquiera iba a nacer.

Takeru lanzó un suspiro desganado. Hace algunos años atrás no se creía esa realidad. A decir verdad aún no podía aceptarla del todo.

– Un digimon visitó a mi madre en la navidad del noventa y le dio la posibilidad de que yo naciera a cambio de que, años después, regresara al digimundo como _Juez._

Hikari sintió como su corazón aceleraba los latidos, un nudo imaginario le oprimió el alma, y pronto sintió sus ojos humedecerse; la confesión del rubio le boqueó el habla.

– Si ella no hubiese aceptado esa propuesta el embarazo de mi madre hubiese acabado en un aborto – la femenina apretó los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas ante la forma _tan simple y fría _que Takeru utilizó para comentar el hecho.

* * *

Los azules ojos del rubio pasaban velozmente por el monitor, sus manos se deslizaban con poca agilidad por el teclado debido al nerviosismo que lo invadía.

– Cuando se transfirió la infusión al feto su corazón adquirió fuerza para seguir latiendo y sus débiles órganos comenzaron a trabajar arduamente para seguirse desarrollando – Yamato leyó en voz apenas perceptible, el labio inferior le temblaba y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por la incredulidad y la confusión – Se prevé que la alta temperatura y los delirios actuarán entre los 8 a 10 años siguientes. Luego de este secundario e insignificante síntoma el cuerpo del Juez estará perfectamente acoplado.

Yamato sintió un profundo vacío en su alma, por lo que hasta ahora ha leído, su madre le ocultó algo muy grave y fuerte sobre su hermano menor. Ella sabía del destino de Takeru, sabía que el tiempo de Takeru era limitado y, aun así, no tuvo el mínimo remordimiento al separarlos cuando ella y Masaharu se divorciaron.

Para este chico, que conservó el apellido de su padre, su familia era lo más sagrado en todo el mundo. Sobre todo su hermano menor, por quien daría la vida si así el destino se lo exigiera. Es por esto que... no podía aceptar lo que descubría. ¡De seguro que todo era una estúpida farsa! ¡O un fatal error!

– Al menos Takaishi tendrá a uno menos a quien darle explicaciones – escuchó Yamato a una fémina voz.

El rubio se levantó del sitio, más desafiante que nunca (si acaso esto era posible ^^)

– Están cometiendo un grave error – replicó Ishida tratando de dominar al lobo furioso que habitaba en él.

– No hay ningún error – objetó la femenina acercándose hacia el escritorio para tomar unos cd's y ponerlos fuera del alcance de Yamato.

– Aún **tengo** que revisar **esos** – advirtió Yamato ignorando su malestar físico.

– **Esto** es personal – aclaró la joven en un cortante tono – Cualquier inquietud la resolverás con Takaishi.

– Si esos cd's tienen más información sobre mi hermano **tengo **derecho a saberlo – Yamato trataba de no perder la calma, después de todo, sí era un caballero y no estaba dispuesto a faltarle el respeto a una mujer.

– ¿Derechos? – ironizó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

**_– ¡Sí! – _**Yamato apretó los dientes y los puños – No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que he pasado en todos estos años.

– ¡Oh! – la femenina atinó a exclamar en un notable fingido tono de lástima – Pobrecito del joven Ishida, quien ha sufrido mucho por la desaparición de su hermano, por no saber de él. Lloraría de la pena pero hace tiempo que no sé que son las lágrimas.

_«Ella se está metiendo en terreno prohibido, ella se lo está buscando»_. Estas fueron las dos frases que rondaban insistentemente en la mente de Yamato.

Yamato siguió acercándose en forma lenta y amenazante, como lobo herido acorralando a su presa.

– No sigas – el rubio advirtió por última vez.

– ¡Quien no debe seguir eres tú! – la otra brilló tenuemente, apenas perceptible, y los pasos de Yamato se detuvieron abruptamente.

El rubio se dobló sobre sí mismo conteniendo las ganas de gritar ante el inmenso ardor que sentía en las costillas. Él apenas escuchó en un murmullo _– No traspases los límite._

Yamato respiraba furiosamente, su _verdugo _se acercaba aun desprendiendo aquel débil fulgor.

– Deja esa actitud tan inmadura – reprochó la joven ayudando al rubio a enderezarse – Hablas de lo mucho que has sufrido y ni siquiera te pones a pensar en lo que ha pasado Takaishi. ¿Crees que él está encantado de la vida con esto que le ha pasado? Nadie en sus cabales, y con una vida formada en Odaiba, lo estaría.

Acto seguido la joven volvió a golpear a Yamato en las costillas provocando que él cayera en su espalda de una forma un tanto brusca.

– Y si te me vuelves a aproximar en esa amenazante forma te juro que, por mi lado, tus costillas se incendiarán o se reventarán del dolor – la fémina se encogió de hombros – lo que ocurra primero.

– ¿Fuiste tú? – Yamato trataba de no denotar la ira que lo invadía.

– No fue a propósito – la otra atinó a explicarle – Fue un impulso, una forma de defensa.

– ¿Quién eres? –

– Estás aquí por Takaishi, lo demás **no debe importarte.**

**– ¿Y qué si me importa? – **Yamato, por lo que denotaba el tono de su voz, no aprendía que estaba tratando de dominar un área fuera de su alcance.

La joven pareció no darle importancia.

– Por mi lado **jamás** te enterarás. Pierdes tu tiempo.

* * *

– Aquí tengo poder sobre todos los digitales, mantengo el balance, abro puertas dimensionales a mi conveniencia, recibo constante entrenamiento y sobre todo...

– ¿Eres feliz? – soltó de golpe Hikari y al abrir sus castaños ojos se notaba el brillo de las lágrimas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas.

– La he pasado bien – Takeru respondió al instante.

– ¿No echaste de menos a tus amigos? ¿A tu familia? – la voz de Hikari temblaba entre el nerviosismo y las ansias – ¿A mí?

_«__Si no he hecho nada más que pensarte» _Takeru bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente antes de soltar cualquiera de sus pensamientos.

– No he tenido tiempo de...

**– ¡Mírame cuando respondas! – **le cortó Hikari con el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando iba a discutir contra su hermano.

El _Juez_ atinó a deslizar sus manos por sus dorados cabellos. No recordaba que Hikari fuera tan...

**_***Flash back_**

_La situación era __demasiado intensa. E__l peligro se palpaba con facilidad en cualquier esquina. Pero aun así ninguno de los dos valientes chicos daría marcha atrás en la firme decisión de rescatar a la hermana de Taichi._

_Para Takeru era una ventaja que Daisuke__ y su digital lo acompañasen a rescatar a Hikari cuando ella, por un error que el rubio nunca se perdonaría, no pudo cruzar la mágica puerta que la transportaba del digimundo al mundo real._

_«Daisuke podría sacarla de este sitio mientras yo distraigo a los androides digitales» el rubio se había dicho mentalmente._

_Las explosiones inundaban la cibernética ciudad __del digimundo. __A ambos chicos les llegó una calma cuando vieron volar a Nefertimon __cerca de ellos._

_Pero pronto la digital blanca y alada perdió parte de sus fuerzas__, aun así la valiente Tailmon estaba __lista para seguir dando batalla__ si la circunstancia lo requiriera._

_Lastimosamente un antiguo amigo estaba siendo manipulado por uno de los famosos aros malignos del entonces peligroso digimon–káiser._

_ – Debes tener cuidado – le recriminó __entonces Takeru __a la portadora de la Luz – Él no es el Andromon que conocemos._

_Hikari le devolvió, por primera vez en la vida, una mirada de enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?_

_– __¡Claro que lo es__! _

**_*** Final Flash Back_**

_«...Apasionada»_

La forma de mirar de Takeru adquirió una intensidad que no intimidaron a Hikari mas sí la sonrojaron.

– Por supuesto que te he extrañado.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_dará igual, pues sólo verte reír  
es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Hikari se levantó de su sitio, con clara intención de acercarse al rubio quien no esperó a que ella llegara y la imitó pero no para abrazarla, como ella hubiese querido, sino para detenerla.

– ...Y ya tengo una vida en el Digimundo – Takeru la tomó de los brazos de una firme manera pero no hiriente, y su voz trataba de ser de la misma forma.

– ¿A esto le llamas vida? – ironizó Hikari soltándosele toscamente y lastimándose en el proceso.

– Es mejor a que estar muerto, no? – le recriminó Takeru volviendo a aprisionar la canela piel de Hikari sin llegar a herirla.

La chica apenas asintió entre cansada, confundida y perturbada. Ahora intentó apartarse del rubio aunque esta vez fue de una manera lenta y resignada pero nuevamente él no lo permitió.

Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que Hikari notara el suave fulgor que desprendían las manos de Takeru, obviamente calmando el dolor físico en sus brazos. Luego de esto Takeru soltó la presión que tenía en ella. Así de sencilla fue la técnica; lamentablemente no podía hacer lo mismo con el corazón de Hikari.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Y es verdad que una mirada distinta__,  
__o algún gesto más frío, se clava en mi pecho_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Hikari deslizó sus manos por donde la había tomado Takeru, dando la impresión de abrazarse a sí misma.

– Entonces... – la joven meditaba bien cada una de sus palabras – ... te quedarás aquí.

El silencio de la habitación dio a entender una respuesta afirmativa. Después de todo, era el precio que Takeru debía pagar por su vida aunque él no hubiese tenido opción de escoger.

Takeru seguía mirándola de una forma embelesada y ella parecía no darse cuenta por estar envuelta en sus confusiones y resistencia a la realidad.

El joven Takaishi ya se ha resignado a su futuro por lo que ahora su _única preocupación _volvió a ser, por centésima vez , Hikari Yagami y todo lo que comprendía ella. ¿Debía confesarle lo que sentía? ¿No sería hacerle más daño del que está sintiendo ahora? Porque era notable el dolor de la chica y él lo compartía aunque no pudiera demostrarlo de una forma física, como lo hacía ella.

La menor Yagami se secó, un tanto furiosa, unas fugitivas lágrimas _«No es el momento de llorar» _se había dicho de forma mental.

Takaishi seguía mirando a la joven mientras sus sentimientos continuaban debatiéndose a muerte entre callar para siempre y una declaración abierta, sincera y espontánea. Quizás el sentirse amada la haga sentir mejor.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_daga del desconcierto_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

El joven dio unos pasos hacia Hikari, la capa roja se ondeó de una magnífica forma detrás de él. Una parte de su fría mente le _exigía _que se detuviera, pero la otra parte, confabulada con los sentimientos de su alma, le _motivaban _para que siguiera. Era una batalla ganada por el amor.

El primer impulso que tenía Hikari era de apartarlo bruscamente, para hacerle sentir en carne propia su desolación, pero al tenerlo tan cerca, al sentir nuevamente esa esencia mágica de Takeru, no pudo hacerlo. Más bien se aferró a él, como si fuese un espejismo a punto de desvanecerse.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Pero amor, ahí está la magia_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Nuevamente la parte fría de su mente le advertía aprovechar al máximo esos segundos.

_«Luego se irá» _Takeru la aprisionó más contra sí mismo y acarició su delgada espalda _«Para siempre»_

El rubio podía sentir la aceleración del corazón de ella y lamentaba el hecho de que no existiera alguna reacción física que le delatara, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, pues había pasado por alto la tembladera que le dio cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos al rescatarla de su mortal caída.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Ahora que te veo, niña, ya te hecho de menos_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_«No volverás a aspirar el suave aroma de sus cabellos...»_

Parecía que el tiempo retrocedió bruscamente. Ni Takeru tenía ese extraño traje de batalla ni Hikari tenía encima 7 años esperándolo. Lo que sí seguía igual a esa ocasión, en la puerta del ascensor del departamento Yagami, era la tristeza de no saber cuándo será la próxima vez en volver a verse.

_«... Nunca más sentirás la sutileza de su piel...»_

Ahora Natsuko no estaba esperándolo. Y nadie osaría a entrar a la habitación de él. Nada podría interrumpirlos.

_«... Su profundo y agitado respirar...»_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_No imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Los segundos se detuvieron, la penumbra de la habitación se tornó mágica y sublime.

Takeru posó sus manos en las sonrojadas y húmedas mejillas de Hikari, provocando que ella le diera su mirada castaña, brillante y muy nerviosa, deseosa también, pero más que nada nerviosa.

Con el pulgar de su mano derecha delineó los labios entreabiertos de ella, podía sentirla temblar de emoción.

_«...La dulzura de sus labios...»_

¿Qué estaba esperando Takeru? Era más que obvio que ella anhelaba conectar sus almas por medio de sus labios.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Querida... por esto..._

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Hikari sabía que debía maldecirlo a muerte, pero tampoco podía negar que la llenaba de mucha calidez la sensación provocada por los labios de Takeru en su frente.

¿Acaso su mirada no le había demostrado que lo quería? ¿Que ansiaba ese momento sin interrupción alguna? ¿Que deseaba transmitirle un poco de su amor por medio de un beso?

Sí, Takeru se había dado cuenta y aquello lo hacía inmensamente feliz al mismo tiempo que estaba consciente que no debía provocar más lágrimas en ella, lágrimas como las que le secó en ese preciso instante.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Que si preguntan por mí no les digas donde fui_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

– Eres joven, hermosa y libre – murmuró el rubio sin apartar mucho sus labios de la frente de ella por lo que Hikari pudo sentir su aliento. – Y quiero que seas muy feliz.

_– No lo seré sin ti – _murmuró Hikari _– Lo sabes perfectamente._

Takeru sonrió levemente y volvió a acariciarle las mejillas.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

– Serás muy feliz – aseguró Takeru sin dejar su sonrisa que esta vez se tornó más segura. Por lo visto el rubio estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo sus planes y entonces obligaría a Hikari a trazarse un rumbo sin él.

– No sin ti – rectificó Hikari aprisionando en sus manos la camisa de color verde azulada que él llevaba. La tela era suave pero al mismo tiempo resistente.

* * *

– ... entonces mi digital evolucionó a XVmon, y es un dragón alado de imponente fuerza.

_«¿XVmon?¿ Que lo invitaron a una quinceañera o qué?» _la digital, con una sacudida de su cabeza, sacó aquel pensamiento.

– ¿Me hablas de dragones a mí? – replicó la azulada en un fastidioso tono y no era por el hecho de que Daisuke le cayera mal sino porque estaba más que intrigada por los nuevos argumentos que pudo haber lanzado el molestoso púrpura de Dacmon. Y era de admitir que le molestó el hecho de no poder estar presente en la dichosa plática.

– ¿Y qué técnicas tienes? – Daisuke, como siempre, no se dejó intimidar por cualquier comentario por más hiriente que este sea.

_– Danza de nieve._

– Eres un dragón de hielo – objetó el menor Motomiya en un tono asombrado, tal cual como si fuese un chiquillo de 4 años descubriendo las maravillas del mundo. Esta es la característica principal de Daisuke que no todos los que alguna vez la tuvieron suelen conservar por siempre: un ejemplo de ello es Taichi quien ha dejado enterrada mucha parte de su esencia en el pasado.

La digital, demasiado irritada para una cálida plática, estuvo a punto de lanzarle un poco de su técnica para congelarle la boca pero se calmó al ver a cierta persona envuelta en un manto dorado. Detrás de _ella _apareció Yamato caminado menos agitado y adolorido que cuando salió de la habitación.

A la digital del tipo dragón no le importó dejar botado a Daisuke y fue de inmediato junto a la joven.

– ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó en un tono que sólo ella escuchó.

– Es lo que yo debería preguntar – la joven pasó una mirada por la habitación. Se percató de la ausencia de _Takaishi_, como ella suele llamarlo, de la joven Yagami, portadora de la Luz; también de la joven Takenouchi, la portadora del Amor; y del mayor Yagami, portador del Valor.

Justo cuando la joven estaba a punto de salir en busca de _Amor _y _Valor _apareció la pelirroja envuelta en un mar de lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio Ishida.

Tanto Mimí como Miyako corrieron hacia su amiga pero trataron de no interponerse mucho entre el joven cantante y la pelirroja.

Yamato, que conocía muy bien a Sora, se perturbó al verla tan abatida. Ella no lloraría en vano.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – indagó de inmediato olvidando que estaba muy enfadado con ella.

Sora respiró profundamente, o al menos intentó hacerlo, porque el sollozo le ganaba irremediablemente. Y sólo atinaba a aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de Yamato, específicamente en sus adoloridas costillas. Pero el rubio no chistó. Parecía que lo que le pasaba a Sora era más preocupante a cada instante.

– Sora, cálmate – le pidió posando sus manos en la espalda de ella acariciándola e intentando consolarla pero provocó justamente lo contrario.

– De lo contrario jamás nos enteraremos de lo que te pasa – agregó Mimí tratando de que su voz no denotase mayor preocupación.

Yamato trató de enfriar sus pensamientos. Sora fue con Taichi a la base del castillo, llegó Sora... no llegó...

– ¿Qué pasó con Taichi? – el rubio dio con la pregunta clave.

– ... base... oxígeno... estúpido... inconsciente – fueron las palabras sin enlace alguno que ella pudo pronunciar.

– Sí, ya todos sabemos que Taichi es un estúpido e inconsciente – expresó Yamato pero esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a Sora quien soltó más lágrimas de perturbación.

– ¿Taichi está inconsciente? – preguntó Ken tratando de armar el rompecabezas.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? – Sora al fin pudo decir frases entendibles pero esto era lo mismo que nada pues los demás seguían sin enterarse de lo ocurrido.

* * *

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Ambos jóvenes seguían envueltos en su mágico abrazo. Nada ni nadie les separaría en estos benditos segundos así la vida de cada cual estuviese en peligro.

Takeru aún no podía creer su fugaz felicidad. No podía creer sino sentir, y eso era lo que hacía en esos instantes: sentir el amor de _su_ Hikari. Y lamentaba terriblemente el hecho de no darle a ese amor lo que merecía.

Pero debía dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en ella, dedicarle todos sus latidos, toda su respiración, todo su ser.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir a tu lado... oh, mi vida... a tu lado_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Una inmensa paz invadió el alma de Hikari, y un nuevo brillo nació en lo más profundo de su ser ante una idea que llegó a su mente. No todo estaba perdido. ¿Por qué lamentarse por el hecho de que Takeru deba estar en el digimundo por el resto de sus días? Esa no era una razón suficiente para atormentarse. ¡Qué tonta que ha estado siendo!

Hikari soltó una pequeña risita de alivio. Imaginaba que Takeru se negará y protestará pero ya vería la forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, ahora es el momento de celebrar al máximo su idea.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Y ojalá que nuestros ojos, si brillan mañana_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Takeru frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué tramaba Hikari? Porque estaba más que seguro que algo pasaba por la mente del amor de su vida.

La notó con un semblante más pasivo, y no pudo contener las ganas de deslizar una de sus manos por sus cabellos suaves del color de la _canela en rama_. ^^

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos, amor,  
gritos de esperanza_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

El joven soltó un suspiro al sentir los labios de Hikari en la palma de su mano. Era increíble que aquel sencillo gesto lo envolviera en un hechizo enigmático. Hikari en ese mismo instante podría pedirle su vida y él se la entregaría sin duda y sin condiciones.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo  
ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un sólo momento_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Sus miradas se encontraron, sus almas imploraban de rodillas una comunicación inmediata.

_«Tan sólo una vez» _se dijo Takeru pensando en volver a recordar cómo era el sabor de los labios de Hikari.

Así que, con suma paciencia, acercó su rostro al de ella, y se olvidó si luego lamentaría el hecho o si provocaría que ella volviese a llorar.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Se esfuma... el miedo_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_«¡No otra vez!»_ se quejó mentalmente Hikari al sentir los labios del rubio en su mejilla pero tuvo que rectificarse de inmediato pues Takeru comenzó un lento y placentero recorrido desde aquel punto de su rostro hacia sus labios.

Una sensación nació en la boca del estómago de Hikari y subió hasta su pecho, los labios del rubio eran tan delicados en sus besos que cada vez eran más largos. Ella soltó, de forma involuntaria, un leve suspiro, mientras su respiración se hacía más intensa.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Si preguntan por mí no les digas donde fui  
que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente,_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Ella quiso sonreír pero la emoción la tenía completamente paralizada. Takeru pasó sus manos hasta las de ella y las aprisionó con ternura y exaltación.

De seguro que esta escena era una de las que hubiese acontecido sino hubiesen pasado las cosas que ocurrieron. Indudablemente estarían juntos en cualquier sitio de Odaiba disfrutando del amor si él no hubiese tenido que estar en el digimundo.

El rubio se reprendió mentalmente. No era el momento de pensar en ello, no cuando está a escasos milímetros de los labios de su Hikari. Aunque para él este sería un beso de despedida, para Hikari significaba el comienzo.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Takeru respiró profundamente al simple roce de sus labios. Aún seguía sin la experiencia en el arte de besar pero el simple hecho de que era él volvía a agitar a Hikari, como pasó hace años atrás.

Por eso nadie jamás comprendería la obsesión de ella de volverlo a encontrar, porque nadie sentía lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos instantes, aquella emoción que le sacudía hasta el alma. Nadie amaba ni era tan correspondida con tal intensidad como ella.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tú te lo mereces_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Hikari soltó las manos del joven y deslizó sus finos brazos alrededor del cuello de Takeru, entrelazando sus dedos en los dorados cabellos. Mientras que él, al sentir libre sus manos, las deslizó por la plana cintura y la envolvió entre sus extremidades superiores. Sus labios se tocaban delicadamente, adquiriendo cada segundo más confianza, más tranquilidad y más del dulce y único sabor del amor.

Dicen que la mujer que ha entregado sus labios ha entregado todo, y parecía ser este el caso de Hikari. En ese beso le entregó sus angustias, miedos, temores, amor, vida, cuerpo y alma. Y todo esto enlazado en una luz de esperanza.

Takeru sentía la presencia de Hikari más resplandeciente que nunca. Y eso debido a que una de sus percepciones era la correcta: el sentirse amada le restableció el ánimo.

Esa era la Hikari del cual se enamoró enloquecidamente, la que tenía el misterioso don de revivirlo en momentos angustiantes (y eso que él no imaginaba que la sensación era mutua).

**_*** Flash Back_**

_ – Debes tener cuidado__. Él no es el Andromon que conocemos –_

_– __¡Claro que lo es__! – le contradijo __Hikari enfurecida porque Takeru pase por alto todo lo vivido hace 3 años atrás y cuánto el digital cibernético los había ayudado._

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Y perdona si algún día pretendí que no fueras, oh, tú misma_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_La rabia estaba inyectada en las venas de Takaishi. Rabia con mezcla de impotencia ante la terquedad de la chica, y también con mucho temor por su seguridad, después de todo, había regresado por ella, por no poderse perdonar nunca que la vida de ella peligrara por su culpa._

_Y el coraje que mostraba Hikari sólo se podía comparar al de él, aunque los motivos son diferentes, en intensidad van a la par._

**_*** Final Flash Back_**

Takeru sonrió en medio del beso a causa de sus recuerdos, pero pronto su sonrisa se envolvió en un aire de tristeza. Para él ha llegado el momento del adiós.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Si preguntan por ti sólo diré que te vi  
en mis sueños, una noche_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

Nuevamente aspiró el suave aroma que desprendían sus cabellos canelas cuando volvió a besarle la frente. De ahora en adelante, se prometió en silencio, tendría presente este sublime momento. Y ello le ayudaría a no dejar completamente vacío el inmenso espacio que le producirá su ausencia.

_«Por todos los cielos... ¡Es tan hermosa!» _Takeru pensó cuando volvió su mirada al rostro pasivo de la chica.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Sólo sueño desde entonces  
para verme cada día junto a ti_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

El joven deslizó su mano por uno de los mechones de Hikari y se lo acomodó tan delicadamente detrás de la oreja. Fue cuando Takeru se percató que no le había dicho cuánto la amaba. Es verdad que se lo ha demostrado, pero no es lo mismo.

Takeru necesitaba desahogar, de alguna forma, todo lo acumulado en su alma durante todo ese tiempo: la nostalgia por sus amigos y su familia; decirle a su madre que, de una u otra forma, está agradecido por esa posibilidad de vivir, que no le recrimina nada; quizás, con algo más de osadía, le entregaría a Hikari aquella carta, para que lo recuerde por siempre.

Tantos sentimientos envolvieron al rubio. Su alma exigía más desfogo.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes,  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir... a tu lado, oh, mi vida..._

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

– Los demás nos esperan – le recordó Hikari tomándolo de las manos.

Takeru asintió suavemente. El encuentro con sus amigos sería lo siguiente, luego su familia. Y después... cerraría la puerta que conecta ambos mundos.

Aunque, de ahora en adelante, Hikari lleva parte de su amor tatuado en el alma, y con ello siempre estará junto a ella.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_A tu lado._

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ****¡**Sí! ¡Ha vuelto la obsesionada del Takari! ¡La de siempre! La que sigue imaginando miles de extrañas situaciones para los pobrecitos! ¡La única! ¡La inigualable! Ejem... Calmándome un poco (porque estoy muy orgullosa con este capítulo =^^=) les comento que la canción utilizada es del fanático del Takari **_Alex Ubago _**(Digo que es fanático porque eso de que la canción se llame **_"Grito de Esperanza" _**y que por ahí dice _"que tu luz brille por siempre"_ ¿coincidencia? Mi mente romántica me dice que no ;P) Por cierto, lo que si me pareció un tanto... raro... fue el hecho de que esta canción es perfecta para este capítulo! Y por si acaso, este es el Takari que me encanta demostrar, aunque le eche tanto drama para un beso. Espero que no se me haya pasado la mano, es que tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir de ellos por andar en _otras _cosas.

Bueno, por otro lado admito que lo de _XVmon y la quinceañera _no es cosa mía, lo leí hace mucho tiempo en un foro de Digimon y me pareció _algo chistoso._

Fanáticas del adorable Taichi Yagami... sufran, sufran, sufran. **Quizás **en el próximo capítulo tengan noticias de él. Y **_quizás _**en el otro capítulo desenrede lo del Sorato. Pensándolo mejor no, sigan envueltas en el misterio _Sorato_ aunque les adelanto que no hay nada de misterio ^^

Por si acaso, no se esperen otro capítulo extenso porque rara vez se me dan. Por eso estoy súper feliz con este capítulo! No soy muy amante de los capítulos cortos ^^

No se olviden de escribirme a dragonzukino o dejarme en un bello y ansiado review sus apreciados comentarios.


	14. El enemigo acecha

**Capítulo 1****4: ****El enemigo acecha**

* * *

Iori miró intrigado a sus compañeros, pero todos tenían la misma expresión de incomprensión.

– Sora, debes calmarte – le solicitó el menor de los destinados, de apellido Hida.

– Es verdad, yo no te comprendo lo que quieres decir – admitió Daisuke colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

– Es que... – Sora respiró profundo y se secó el rostro – El oxígeno de mi esfera se terminó y el muy cretino de Taichi unió ambas esferas, yo no me había dado cuenta – las lágrimas volvieron a surcar.

– ¿Él está... – Daisuke sacó los brazos de su cabeza y los cruzó a la altura de su pecho, tratando de disimular su impresión e incredulidad. Taichi no podía estar muerto. ¡Él es su héroe!

– No, no, no, no – recalcó Miyako retrocediendo nerviosa – Eso no es posible, no era una misión peligrosa.

Sora se sentía cada vez más culpable y se recogió más entre los brazos del rubio.

– ¡Sora habla! – exigió Mimí tan impaciente como es. La pelirrosada podrá ser la mejor amiga de Takenouchi, pero ello no la salva de su bien conocida impaciencia cuando no obtiene las respuestas a tiempo.

– No le grites, por favor – solicitó la ave rosada que volaba sobre la rojiza cabeza de su humana.

– Yo... yo ... traté de actuar con la mente fría – Yamato podía sentir la tembladera de la joven como si ella se encontrara en el Polo Sur – de inmediato recordé el curso que había tomado.

A cierta distancia se encontraba reunido el grupo que ha habitado en el castillo desde hace siete años atrás.

– ¿Por qué rayos no dice si el tipo está vivo o no? – refunfuñó Dratimon mirando a la humana que estaba junto a ella, quizás esperando algún comentario – Está haciendo mucho drama de la nada.

– Demonios – masculló la joven en respuesta mientras apretaba los puños. Un leve resplandor y ella desapareció de inmediato.

Dratimon lanzó un bufido. Se estaba percatando que ella ya no le confiaba cada uno de sus pasos, y si por un lado parte de sentía traicionada, por otro se sentía inútil.

– Este no será un monótono día – comentó Flomon cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Almon miraba horrorizado el desastre del salón: los destinados estaban alrededor de Yamato y Sora haciendo un abrupto interrogatorio, y todos hablando al mismo tiempo provocaba un caos.

– Ojalá que esto no se salga de las manos de _El Juez_ – replicó el digital con alas – Ojalá que esto no sea un inconveniente para sus planes.

– Por el contrario. Yo espero que estos jóvenes hagan algo para sacar a Takaishi del digimundo.

– Pero sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible – objetó Almon mirando extrañado a su compañero.

– Y tú no te das cuenta que él no quiere estar aquí – afirmó Flomon.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

Flomon recordó, por breves instantes, la imagen de Takaishi abrazando a la Portadora de la Luz, cuando la salvó de una muerte segura. En ese mismo instante _El Juez_ había mandado por un tubo todo lo que ellos habían hecho por evitar que los demás se enteraran de su situación.

– No te hagas – Flomon respondió en un leve susurro. – Lo sabes bien, la conexión que tiene con la Portadora de la Luz, cuando abrió el Mar de las Tinieblas para sacarla.

– Pero... pero... – por lo visto el alado pensaba mucho más allá que Flomon – ¿Quién quedaría en el puesto si Takaishi no está?

Flomon miró a la azulada quien no hizo algún gesto en especial. Pero él se percató de que la digital estaba en una etapa muy vulnerable y, con un poco de tacto, podría soltar algo de información.

– Ella – el digital pareció analizar sus palabras – ¿Verdad? Es por eso que ella está aquí. Por si algo llegara a pasar con Takaishi. Ella es la sucesora de Takaishi ¿No? –

– No – soltó Dratimon – Ella no es la sucesora de Takaishi, sino su _iina_...(*) – la azulada entrecerró sus verdes ojos y miró con suma desconfianza a los dos digitales quienes sonrieron nerviosa y descaradamente – Yo no tengo por qué estarles dando esa información.

– Está bien, está bien – Flomon intentó tranquilizarla – Sólo estábamos imaginando ciertas cosas.

– Sólo les digo que si Takaishi no está, ella tampoco – respondió la azulada con cierto tono cortante, pero Flomon no le hizo mucho caso al tono.

– ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué vínculo tienen los dos?

* * *

Allí en el suelo, tendido boca arriba, con su melena castaña alborotada y con la mirada fija en el techo se encontraba el joven que en su niñez fue nombrado líder de un interesante grupo que estaba atrapado en el digimundo.

Taichi aspiró aire, de una manera aún dificultosa y sobre todo muy dolorosa, en especial en la zona del pecho, como si el aire le lastimara físicamente. Aún andaba con la mente media revuelta y los últimos acontecimientos se le presentaban en imágenes borrosas.

– Conque aquí has estado – el joven escuchó a alguien murmurar. Mentalmente él buscaba a quien pertenecía aquella voz, pero indudablemente no la conocía, o quizás sí y ahora no podía identificarla gracias a sus nebulosas mentales.

El joven abrió los labios, tal vez para responder o lanzar una pregunta, no lo tenía del todo claro, pero no pudo emitir ni un sólo sonido, apenas soltó unos quejidos.

Taichi veía una mancha dorada a causa de que sus pupilas aún no estaban del todo adecuadas a la poca luz del sitio.

– Era el oxígeno de ella el que corría riesgo, no el tuyo – la femenina miró las especies de burbujas a poca distancia del joven – ¿Qué has hecho?

Taichi suspiró y lamentó el hacerlo, y sólo atinó a apretar los dientes conteniendo las ganas de gemir.

Pronto sintió una calidez invadirle el cuerpo, sus ojos pudieron enfocar mejor a quien tenía enfrente e incluso vislumbró una luz azul pálida que salían de ese ser dorado. Pocos instantes más y a Taichi no le costaba respirar, incluso se sentía capaz de articular un par de palabras.

_– Muchas gracias – _aún no era su tono jovial, aún sonaba un poco afónico, pero al menos podía expresarse.

– Fuiste precipitado y osado – la femenina admitió – Incluso estúpido, porque era cuestión de que unieras la esfera y no te quitaras la mascarilla, pero valiente.

El chico se permitió una confiada risita, y nunca antes había disfrutado darse una. Había salido victorioso en su pequeño encuentro contra la muerte, aunque estaba consciente de que prácticamente estaba _del otro lado._ Su espíritu, de alguna manera, fue regresado abruptamente a su cuerpo físico. Y el cambio fue tan duro que por ello le costaba incluso respirar.

_– Es lo más horrible que he vivido –_ Taichi amó cómo el oxígeno ingresaba a su cuerpo _– No se lo deseo a nadie... esa sensación de asfixia... ese dolor en los pulmones... esa forma en que la vida se desgarra de tu cuerpo... No sé ¿Lo has sentido? _– No recibió respuestas – _Impactante ¿No?_

– Demasiado – la otra atinó a responder – Será mejor que vuelvas con tus amigos antes de que malinterpreten todo y comiencen a velarte –

_– Por cierto... ¿Quién eres?_

– No es el momento para que te enteres de ello.

– _Sólo quería saber a quién le debo la vida._

– A la portadora del Amor.

_«A la portadora de mi amor» _él pensó y apenas pudo sonreír ante el juego de palabras que podía armar con ello porque sacó cualquier absurda idea cuando recordó la relación que sus _mejores _amigos llevaban. Decidió guiar sus pensamientos hacia otro asunto.

_– Y mi hermana – _Taichi tosió para arreglar el horrible y dramático tono que se escuchaba de sus labios, satisfactoriamente lo consiguió – ¿Se encuentra bien?

* * *

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación que se encontraba en lo más alto de la torre.

A decir verdad tan sólo los dos primeros años Takeru había tenido que bajar todos los escalones del sitio, antes de poder ir en contra de las leyes de la física. Desde entonces el deslizarse en el aire era tan normal para él como respirar. Pero ahora no le disgustaba volver a descender cada uno de los escalones de la antigua forma, sobre todo si lo hacía en compañía de _su_ Hikari.

– ¿Quiénes están? – indagó el rubio con una profunda voz aún tomado de la mano de la castaña.

– Mi hermano, Daisuke, Ken, Mimí, Miyako... ¡Por todos los cielos! – Hikari se llevó la mano libre a la frente un tanto apenada y un tanto alarmada.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Takeru tan extrañado como preocupado.

– Una... una... – la joven trató de buscar un calificativo exacto – una... ¿chica?

El joven arqueó una ceja en señal de incomprensión, a menos que se refiera a...

– Bueno – Hikari se dispuso a seguir hablando – Se llevó a Koushiro – Hikari recordó otro pequeño detalle – Ella también te llevó a ti.

Takeru no evitó que la mano de Hikari pasara de su fino rostro directo hacia la frente de él mismo. Hikari frunció el entrecejo al ver que de la herida que debía estar allí apenas existiera un rastro de ella.

* * *

¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?

Daisuke se encogió de hombros despreocupado. No comprendía la actitud de Sora. Si Taichi se encontraba vivo... entonces ¿Cuál era el escándalo?

El castaño siguió retrocediendo mentalmente los acontecimientos: bajaron a activar la dichosa máquina, a ella se le acabó el aire... ¿Será remordimientos? Después de todo, Taichi pudo haber muerto por su culpa, pero si la deuda estaba saldada.

_«Si ella le aplicó la respiración de boca a... Ops» _Daisuke cerró la boca apenas se dio cuenta de que la tenía abierta. _«Pero... Yamato sabe de todo esto y no se le ve el semblante _'voy a matar'_ de hace unos instantes. Después de todo... esto no es traición»_

El joven Motomiya pasó una mirada a los demás destinados y se percató que muchos seguían en la confusión, como el caso de Miyako, y otros parecían pensar lo mismo que él, como Ichijouji. Sólo una persona parecía tener la mente en otro lado: el propio Yamato.

Poco a poco los jóvenes y sus respectivos digitales fueron alejándose de la pareja. Yamato seguía deslizando sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja consiguiendo exitosamente que ella se calmara.

_– Te lo pregunté muchas veces –_ murmuró el rubio cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie más que Sora lo escucharía. La joven cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. _– Incluso te pedí que no siguiéramos con esto._

Sora suspiró profundamente. Esto era demasiado irónico para ella.

_– Me siento muy mal –_ admitió la joven de apellido Takenouchi.

_– ¿Por qué? –_ Yamato indagó posando sus manos en los hombros de ella _– Acabas de salvar una vida... Claro, una como la del idiota de Taichi, pero al menos es algo._

Sora no se atrevió a decir algo más, aún sentía que tenía escrito la palabra _'Culpable' _atravesada en el enrojecido rostro.

_– Cuando lo vea... – _continuó Yamato _– ...le daré un buen golpe – _Sora abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

– _¿P... po... por qué? –_ indagó notablemente preocupada.

_– Por diversos motivos: por no decirme lo de mi hermano, por arrebatado y porque no puedo irme en tu contra._

_– ¿En mi contra? –_repitió la joven Takenouchi parpadeando entre confusa y nerviosa.

_– Ambos son indignos portadores de sus respectivos emblemas._

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada, incapaz de poder contestarle. Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían Yamato sonrió.

_– ¿Y qué tal estuvo? –_ preguntó en un tono que denotaba que le había picado el bicho de _'te voy a molestar'_

_– Siento que todos lo saben – _Sora se concentró un poco en sus sensaciones _ – Y que me falta algo._

_– Es que todos lo saben, claro que no de la forma correcta – _Yamato deslizó sus manos por el humedecido rostro – _Seca ya esas lágrimas, y no te sigas sintiendo culpable. Mira que no estoy celoso, imposible estarlo, ¿correcto?_

Sora asintió a todas sus afirmaciones. Justo en el preciso instante en que entraba a la habitación el joven portador del emblema del Valor quien se sintió sumamente intimidado por tantos ojos puestos en él.

_«¿Acaso soy un fantasma o qué?» _se preguntó mentalmente y se esforzó por sonreír sin preocupación alguna pero no tuvo necesidad de seguir en esta actitud, puesto que detrás de él siguió la joven _dorada_, e instantes después ingresó la menor Yagami aún tomada de la mano del Juez.

Yamato apartó a Sora sin preocuparse en si fue grosero o no por el abrupto alejamiento, de hecho, ella le comprendía muy bien.

– Yamato – murmuró Hikari sumamente asombrada de la presencia del rubio.

Takeru no bajó la mirada ante la azul de su hermano, pero tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su presencia aunque no lo denotó.

La digital azulada estuvo a punto de irse junto a la dorada cuando se percató que ella se dirigía específicamente hacia cierto pelirrojo quien estaba plenamente consciente de las acciones que lo rodeaban.

Koushiro debía admitir que la situación lo intrigaba como nunca antes en la vida. No quiso comentarle a los demás destinados de que planean cambiar el tiempo en el digimundo no tanto por egoísmo, sino más bien porque su instinto le indicaba que era algo que no debía revelar. Además si lo _secuestraron_ para ello era porque no requerían la presencia de los demás.

Mimí frunció el entrecejo ante la presencia de la dorada, y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para alertar a los demás de alguna _baja acción como la de llevarse a Koushiro **nuevamente**_.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Todos pusieron mucha atención ante la pregunta de Yamato, más bien por la respuesta que daría el menor rubio – ¿Qué significa todo esto de que que tienes en tu cuerpo la infusión digital, que debes estar de Juez en el Digimundo, que debido a ello tienes todas esas facultades fuera de lo normal en los humanos?

Los demás, incluso Takeru, sintieron unas goticas recorrerle la nuca. Yamato estaba mejor enterado que ellos en los acontecimientos.

– Significa eso – Takeru simplemente dijo – Significa que es mi deber quedarme aquí en el digimundo para que las fuerzas malignas no se reagrupen.

**– ¿Y para qué demonios estamos nosotros? –**Yamato cambió abruptamente el tono de su voz.

– Eh... – Flomon simuló una tos antes de seguir hablando – No **_puede _**hablarle así al Juez.

**– ¿Y quién me lo va a evitar? –** Era la técnica de Yamato el no dejarse intimidar por nada ni por nadie, sea cuales fueren las circunstancias.

– Nosotros – tres voces hablaron al mismo tiempo aunque la tercera fue apenas perceptible, sólo Yamato se dio cuenta de quien era.

– No – Takeru miró a sus dos guardianes – Nadie hará nada en su contra.

– Es por eso que este tipo se confía más en sus acciones – replicó Dratimon lanzándole miradas no muy amigables al portador de la Amistad.

La digital sintió claramente una mirada de reproche y ella, harta de la situación, salió abruptamente de la habitación sin agregar mayores detalles de su actitud. Para sorpresa de algunos, en especial de Tailmon (^^ después, tranquilo, no desesperes Lord) Holy Angemon la siguió de inmediato.

Parecía que ambos digitales regresaban a la habitación por los pasos que se acercaban, pero no eran ellos sino un corpulento ser de color púrpura, con un destellante brillo en el hocico.

Takeru frunció el entrecejo intrigado. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Dacmon?

El púrpura le hizo una señal como si estuviese autorizado a quitarse aquella cinta destellante, y sintió la mirada de furia de otro ser, pero después de todo no importaba, Takaishi había dado su permiso.

– Si me permiten, creo que soy el más adecuado para esta explicación – replicó aquel digital – Mi nombre es Dacmon y se puede decir que soy el guía de nuestro Juez

– ¿Un consejero? – indagó Ken y el digital asintió.

– Entonces por qué no le aconsejas buscar una solución para que vuelva a nuestro mundo – Yamato soltó tratando de calmarse.

– Me temo que eso no le conviene a nadie – Hikari estuvo a punto de decir que a ella sí le convenía pero no tuvo tiempo de decirlo – Soy yo el que eligió a Takaishi como Juez del Digimundo –

– ¡Ah! Haberlo dicho antes – exclamó Yamato volviéndose a su digimon – Gabumon desintegremos a este imbécil ¡Ahora! –

El reptil amarillo con piel de su siguiente evolución asintió confiado, a pesar de que no podía pasar a su siguiente nivel.

– Nadie desintegrará a nadie – Takeru habló – Si hay algo que debes comprender es que gracias a él estoy vivo.

– Perfecto – ironizó Yamato – Vendré a visitarte los fines de semana, cuando no estés ocupado en salvar el Digimundo, dejándonos a todos los demás fuera del asunto como si no nos incumbiera. Recuerda que los que estamos aquí hemos arriesgado nuestra vida por nuestros compañeros digitales y su mundo. No nos pueden sacar como si nada –

– A decir verdad los digitales, los emblemas y sus respectivos dueños sólo fueron una medida de precaución mientras la infusión se acoplaba a nuestro Juez – respondió Dacmon.

– ¿Y cómo vive él aquí? – indagó Mimí antes de que su rubio amigo lanzara alguna amenaza de muerte.

– ¿Respecto a qué? – preguntó Dacmon.

– Alimentación, vida social – recalcó la pelirrosada en tono de _'lógico'_

– En la alimentación no hay ningún inconveniente. Muchas aldeas están orgullosas de que _El Juez_ haya degustado de sus platillos. Y para vida social la tiene a ella – Dacmon señaló el otro extremo de la habitación hacia el ser que estaba junto al genio del grupo.

– ¡Vaya vida social! – ironizó Yamato cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Cómo que a ella? – Hikari apretó la mano de Takeru de una forma nada cariñosa.

Y Takeru se veía tan confundido como todos los presentes.

_– Al fin se destapará el misterio – _murmuró Almon. Flomon asintió confiado.

– Lamento el que no haya llegado el momento adecuado para esto – continuó el púrpura a pesar de sentir que podía desintegrarse por aquella mirada del otro lado del cuarto – Pero recuerde que cuando hablábamos de ello algo ocurría: El problema en la Aldea de los Koromon, la inundación en la zona este de la ciudad del Inicio, los pleitos en la Isla File... y usted debía trasladarse al lugar de los hechos –

Takeru estaba pensando si realmente había sido lo correcto dejarle sin la cinta destellante, pues presentía que lo que vendría a continuación no le iba a gustar nada.

* * *

– En verdad envidio la relación que tienes con tu humano... – admitió la azulada aun sobrevolando en medio del profundo bosque – Porque a pesar de todo... sigues siendo su compañero –

– Porque para eso fui creado – Aunque el digital del tipo ángel sonó un tanto frío con aquellas palabras, quizás debido a su actual situación.

– Aun así... en cambio yo...

– No trates de comprender, sino de aceptar.

– ¿Cómo aceptar algo que no quiere aceptarme?

Holy Angemon brilló tenuemente para bajar su nivel a Angemon, a la azulada no le extrañó el hecho puesto que el ángel tenía esa manía de cambiar sus aspectos a su antojo.

– Los humanos son extraños si quieres mi concepto – Angemon detuvo su vuelo al ver que la otra se volteó hacia él – A mí me tiene demasiado intrigado esa actitud de Takeru de querer alterar el tiempo. Eso no es de él.

– Quizás sea para no ver sufrir a quienes él quiere.

– Exactamente puedo aplicar lo mismo para tu caso.

– ¿Cómo? – la azulada no comprendió a lo que Angemon se refería.

– ¿No te das cuenta? Ella tampoco quiere estar aquí – Angemon dejó que transcurrieran unos instantes de silencio para que Dratimon absorbiera las palabras – Y por eso no quiere que tú te encariñes con ella.

– Pero si ella tampoco puede abandonar el digimundo.

– No me refiero a que ella intente dejar el digimundo. Sólo piensa: las misiones arriesgadas en la que suele involucrarse, como si estuviese buscando la m...

**_– No, no, no, no – _**replicó en un eco una extraña voz para la azulada pero Angemon pareció reconocerla en alguna parte de su memoria, sólo que no salía del todo a flote.

– Yo no dije eso – expresó Dratimon buscando con la mirada el origen de la misteriosa voz.

**_– Estás muy errado, Angemon. Ni el Juez ni su acompañante están interesados en sus problemas... Como clara muestra: ninguno de esos patéticos humanos confía en ustedes –_**

– Estás insultando a quienes no debes, pagarás por esto – respondió Dratimon.

**_– Ah! El hermoso sentimiento de Fidelidad al humano –_**

– Nuestros humanos son dignos de ello – contestó Angemon.

**_– Y Esperanza en ellos... ¡Qué gratificante situación! –_**

– ¿Qué pretendes? Muéstrate Maldito cobarde –

**_– El nivel campeón no es suficiente para mí... sin embargo... ustedes sí son suficiente para mí: Pongamos a prueba el sentimiento que los une a los humanos._**

Entonces algo recorrió los cuerpos de aquellos digitales, como si estuviesen enredados en una telaraña, y el interior de cada uno de ellos se llenó de una energía que nunca antes habían experimentado.

* * *

– Tienen ante ustedes... – los presentes imaginaban que Dacmon diría a _'la sucesora del Juez'_ o algo por el estilo – a la prometida del Juez .

Daisuke se resbaló de la pared en la que estaba recostado. Sora quedó con los labios entre abiertos, Mimí dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al llevarse las manos a la boca, Ken abrió los ojos como dos platos. A Taichi le dio una tosedera. Yamato dejó caer sus brazos de una abrupta forma. Hikari se soltó bruscamente de Takeru, como si él hubiese tenido planeado todo. Miyako casi se desmaya de la impresión, por lo que se arrimó a Ken ^^. Iori estaba ya sentado en el piso por la sorpresa, Jyou se sacaba los lentes y nerviosamente los secaba a pesar de que había hecho lo mismo unas 6 veces en ese corto lapso de tiempo, y finalmente Koushiro apretó los dientes para no soltar un montón de cuestiones.

– Esto.. es una broma, ¿No? – n_ñ indagó wormmon con el sudor en su nuca igual que los demás digitales presentes.

– ¿Y por qué tenía que serlo? – Dacmon no comprendía la actitud de los presentes.

– Pues... Porque... porque... – Takeru trababa de no sonar grosero ahora que encajaban ciertas cosas en su mente – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

– Siempre se presentaba algún inconveniente, ya lo recalqué con anterioridad.

– Pero eso es algo que no...

Y todos, en especial Hikari, quedaron a la expectativa de que él termine su frase, pero quedarían en ello, pues el rubio miró extrañamente hacia todos lados.

– Angemon – se escuchó que salió de sus labios en forma de un susurro.

_Continuará..._

* * *

(*) Iina... La palabra correcta es_ iinazuke_ que, según la revista de Ranma que tengo, significa _'prometida oficial'_ esto iba a dejarlo como intriga pero sería alargar el fict por otro lado ^^

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué tal? ¿Alguien ya tiene alguna idea de lo que está por acontecer? Sí, soy sádica! Me creerán que no me había dado cuenta?

Por cierto Lara Luna, yo quiero la cama de arriba cuando estemos en la misma habitación del psiquiátrico, porque a este paso hasta en el mismo cuarto nos ponen para que no contagiemos a nadie XP!

Iori... si vieras las infamias con esta **censurado** puesto que ahora le da el arrebato de sacarme de Internet cuando yo creo que estoy (ya ni al chat le doy ;_;)

Nadiluis Weasley (eres pelirroja, no? =P) Bueno, "¿Qué pides tú? a mí me suena a Mishiro, ¿Por qué será? Y "Sabes" a Taiora, je, je... ando fascinada con Alex Ubago pero estos dos proyectos son a largo plazo y quizás ni los haga porque no tengo del todo desarrollada la idea.

Lord Patamon, Oh! Alguien del refinado mundo digital leyendo el fict ^^, es un honor tenerlo por estos rumbos. Y sobre su petición, sea paciente, esto es característica de todo caballero, no?

CC ahora sabes parte de la misión de Nis–chan. espero que estés súper bien, no tengo noticias vuestras, pero todo por culpa de la infame de mi computadora!

Yukino, perdona la demora, pero la culpa es de cierto aparatito que mis hermanos agarran para jugar (yo creo que por ello anda tan trágica ¬¬)

Y a todos los fanáticos del Sorato Me van a masacrar viva, y a los fanáticos del Taiora también irán por el mismo rumbo: esto al final será Sora/Jyou ^^UU (Eso ni yo me lo creo, perdonen si alguien se ilusionó) Por suerte tengo a Dratimon que vendrá en mi auxilio.

Volviendo al fict... lo que vendrá a continuación no es nada predecible, Creo que no, no del todo al menos ^^U

No se olviden de escribirme a dragonzukino o dejarme en un precioso y siempre esperado review sus expectativas, críticas constructivas, comentarios alentadores.


	15. Enfrentamientos

**Capítulo 1****5: ****Enfrentamientos**

* * *

– No salgan de este sitio – ordenó Takeru volteándose dispuesto a salir de la habitación. La forma en que su capa ondeaba detrás de sí era imponente.

– Correcto, obedeceré a mi hermano menor – por el tono que el rubio dijo era obvio que nadie pensaba que él hubiese dicho aquellas palabras en serio.

Takeru se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto.

– Más le vale no contradecir las órdenes de nuestro Juez – comenzó Dacmon.

– O sino ¿Qué? – indagó Yamato encarando al culpable de la situación.

– Creo que debes mantener la calma – opinó Koushiro, quizás ya estaba harto de no hablar.

– Estoy calmado – Yamato apretó los dientes y se volteó al genio descubriendo que otra persona no estaba junto a él. De seguro que había desaparecido sin avisar.

– No es lo que parece – insistió el pelirrojo – Por el momento tenemos asuntos privados que tratar. Bien podríamos aprovechar que estamos todos reunidos.

– Incluso hay quienes sobran – observó Daisuke mirando a cierto ser púrpura y a ciertos guardianes.

– Están en su castillo – atinó a decir Flomon amistosamente antes de desaparecer en medio de un pequeño torbellino de energía. Almon les hizo una reverencia al instante de imitar el gesto de su compañero.

– Me retiro – anunció Dacmon.

– Ya era hora. ¡Adiós! ¡Desintégrate! ¡Evaporízate! ¡Sayonara!

El púrpura, por respeto al Juez, no actuó ni dijo nada más. Simplemente tomó el mismo rumbo que los dos guardianes, por lo consiguiente utilizó la misma técnica.

– Ya basta, Yamato – protestó Mimí fastidiada – Hasta cierto punto es comprensible tu enfado pero te has vuelto infantil.

Daisuke sonrió abiertamente. A ese paso lo próximo que oirían sus amigos es que él se ha fastidiado del fútbol o que Ken abandona sus estudios de Criminología. O peor aún: que Koushiro está tecnológicamente enredado.

Yamato respiró aún airado. En parte Mimí tenía la razón pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo siendo el tipo orgulloso que es.

– ¿Y entonces qué? – preguntó mirando a sus compañeros humanos y a los digitales – ¿Me resigno a que Takeru se quede en este mundo?

– Por supuesto que no – protestó Hikari sintiéndose plenamente identificada con la rabia de Ishida – Así tengamos que mover todo este universo digital Takeru regresa con..._ «...migo»_ nosotros.

_«Perfecto»_ pensó Taichi cruzándose de brazos _«Ahora a lidiar con estos dos»_

– Antes que nada debemos averiguar bien sobre eso que dijiste, Yamato – replicó Ken al instante que Wormmon se posaba en su hombro – ¿Una infusión?

– Oh, eso – contestó Yamato – Es algo que mantiene a Takeru con vida, sin eso él no vive, y al mismo tiempo a causa de eso es que está como Juez en este mundo.

– Es por ello que se ha mantenido tan tranquilo este mundo – observó Agumon mirando a sus compañeros quienes asintieron – Pero nunca antes habíamos sospechado de esto, sino...

Un ruido, parecido al de una explosión, interrumpió la plática.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa? – exclamó Yamato acercándose a uno de los ventanales del castillo, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue espesa blancura debido a las nubes.

Pronto se percató que los dos guardianes salían desde la parte de abajo y volaban hacia la parte baja de la montaña.

– ¿Lo sienten? – preguntó repentinamente Palmon y sus compañeros asintieron al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Mimí extrañada – ¿Qué es lo que sienten?

– Nuestras energías vuelven – contestó Tailmon mirando a Hikari, y con el lenguaje mudo con el cual suelen comunicarse la menor Yagami supo las intenciones de su felina.

– ¡Digievoluciona!

Y sin que ningún tipo de fuerza pudiera evitarlo la felina se envolvió del místico brillo, creció en altura y poder. Su cabellera larga y dorada se hizo presente y sus azules ojos fueron cubierto por el casco. Cuatro pares de alas salían de su espalda.

Angewomon tomó de la mano a Hikari quien aspiró aire y juntas salieron por una de las ventanas.

– ¿Qué estás esperando? – preguntó Yamato dirigiéndose a su reptil amarillo.

– Tú ordenas – respondió Gabumon e instantes después del corto proceso de metamorfosis estaba presente el lobo de apariencia cibernética. Y con su humano al lomo descendió también por una de las aberturas.

– Paciencia – se dijo Taichi a sí mismo y de inmediato se volvió hacia el naranja dinosaurio – Vamos, Agumon.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Miyako un tanto escandalizada. Era obvio que el naranja no podría con el peso de Taichi.

– WarGreymon no entrará en esta habitación – respondió Taichi – Y alguien debe controlar a esos dos .

Al terminar la frase el joven se aventó contra la ventana cayendo al vacío junto a su incondicional digital quien trasmutó en el aire y lo salvó de una muerte segura.

– Y hablando de arrebatos – objetó Daisuke y se dispuso a seguir la técnica de Taichi, con su azulado dragón junto a él, como siempre. Y como siempre arrastró a alguien a su aventura, en esta ocasión, al pobre de Iori y su digital amarillo.

– Están locos – replicaba Miyako – Muy locos – y a pesar de sus palabras fue la siguiente en seguir a Motomiya e Hida con su incondicional halcón rojo en su siguiente evolución.

Ken se alzó de hombros y les siguió a sus amigos, también de la mano del insecto digital que había evolucionado en segundos anteriores. Sora finalmente siguió el rumbo gracias al inmenso pájaro naranja que siempre la custodiaba. Pero ella se detuvo unos instantes en el borde de la ventana por petición del mayor de los humanos.

– Mi Gomamon no puede volar – admitió ligeramente apenado a diferencia del blanco que sonreía abiertamente. La pelirroja le abrió espacio en su ave.

Mimí tragaba saliva. Hasta Jyou, que era el número uno en caer en la paranoia de la prudencia, se atrevió a lanzarse al vacío. ¿Acaso no tienen sangre corriéndole en las venas? ¿Acaso no tenían miedo de caer como si nada? ¿Acaso no temían de lo que posiblemente sea una batalla a muerte lo que estuviese dándose abajo? Si alguien le hubiese advertido lo que le esperaba al retorno de su natal país tal vez se lo hubiese pensado mejor.

Con el corazón en la boca la pelirrosada se acercó a la ventana y observó lo que todos sus anteriores compañeros habían visto: nubes a la izquierda, nubes a la derecha, nubes arriba... Ah!Y más nubes en la parte inferior. Aparte de esa sensación fría por el aire. Mimí se estremeció involuntariamente.

– Permiso – expresó la masculina voz de Izzumi.

Mimí se volvió hacia él y apretó los puños y los dientes.

– Esto es **TU **culpa – lo acusó apartándose de la ventana.

Koushiro casi se cae por la impresión. ¿Ahora qué había hecho?

– ¿Por qué es mi culpa? – Koushiro protestó de inmediato.

– Porque vas a saltar por esa ventana – Mimí se cruzó de brazos – Y provocarás entonces que sea la única en que me quede aquí.

– Pues entonces salta tú primero – contestó Koushiro tan paciente como si comenzara a digitar los primeros guarismos de un sencillo programa aritmético.

Mimí deslizó una de sus manos por el cuello e hizo el gesto de arreglar su cabellera larga y rosada.

– Es lo que haré – contestó casi en un susurro.

Al terminar sus palabras tenía a disposición a una femenina de delgada figura, cuyos ojos negros se enfocaban en ella.

Segundos después sólo el genio y el pequeño insecto rojo estaban en la habitación.

– ¡Mujeres! – exclamó Koushiro negando con la cabeza – Si no las entiendo a ellas, peor a Mimí.

– ¿Y por qué a ella en especial? – indagó Tentomon.

Koushiro parpadeó un par de veces ligeramente perturbado. ¿A qué se refería su digital con ello?

– Es que... me dio la impresión de que ponías a Mimí en un nivel superior a todas las demás – Tentomon le explicó.

– No es nada – respondió Izzumi acercándose a la ventana – Tenemos cuestiones más importantes ¿Estás listo?

Tentomon asintió conociendo perfectamente que su inteligente humano siempre clasifica sus asuntos por el nivel de jerarquía, y siempre los atendía a prontitud. Sin embargo, el digital está con la sensación de que su amigo humano tiene cierto inconveniente al cual no le halla la forma de comenzar a resolverlo y es seguro que por ello la demora.

* * *

Takeru descendió con la mayor rapidez que pudo, de hecho nadie en el digimundo era más veloz que él, ni humano ni digital. Y fue cuestión de segundos para que llegara hasta la inmensa abertura que existía en el pasto, muy alejado del castillo.

– Vamos, reacciona – casi suplicó levantando a la inconsciente joven. Las manos del rubio desprendieron una energía de notable destello, se escuchó un crujir en la zona de los hombros, como si los huesos se le hubiesen acomodado, y nada lejos de la realidad.

La joven ahogó un grito, sólo atinó a apretar los dientes. Takeru respiró más aliviado.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó ella incorporándose. El rubio observaba al cielo, buscando con su azul mirada algún indicio de peligro. Y no fue necesario mucho tiempo de espera.

– Takeru... – anunciaba el ser que hace muchos años atrás hubiese estado dispuesto a dar la vida por él y ahora quería arrebatársela – ...prepárate –

El joven formó alrededor de sí mismo una inmensa esfera del color del aire puro, con destellos celestes que denotaban una especie de electricidad. Aún así esto no le importó a Angemon quien lanzó su báculo contra la esfera. El rubio extendió la esfera para cubrir a la dorada joven quien parecía recuperarse lo más rápido de lo que su resistencia le permitía. Angemon volvió a lanzar su báculo contra Takeru, y en un tercer intento la energía pareció ceder.

– Estoy preparada – anunció la joven.

– No aún – Takaishi le expresó – No sé qué es lo que les está pasando pero no podemos enfrentarlos.

– No podrás con ambos. ¿Has visto cómo Angemon iguala tu fuerza? Ni quiero pensar en lo que te haría Dragmon. Además ella es asunto mío –

Al cuarto golpe de Angemon la esfera se rompió tal como si fuese un cristal contra el piso y ambos jóvenes se desvanecieron en el aire gracias a la técnica que en el pasado han utilizado centésimas de veces.

Angemon se cruzó de brazos un tanto fastidiado. ¿Cómo luchar contra alguien a quien no se puede ver? El ángel buscaba por todo el sitio algún indicio de que _El Juez_ estuviese a pocos centímetros de él, para poder utilizar alguna de sus técnicas.

– Ya que no puedo verte... – comenzó a decir el digital alado – ... te obligaré a aparecer.

El ángel digital voló hacia arriba, como si quisiera ir al castillo. Takeru se materializó al instante al ver cómo Angemon había atrapado a su similar en un nivel más avanzado y con un par de alas extras. Debido a ello Angewomon involuntariamente soltó a Hikari.

Takeru voló y en milésimas de segundos tomó a la menor Yagami quien estaba aturdida por los hechos. Angemon lanzó a la digital ángel contra la montaña y la dejó incrustada en la misma.

– ¿Por qué no se quedaron? – le reprochó el rubio.

– Estábamos preocupados por ti – recriminó Hikari – Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y nuestros digitales pudieron evolucionar.

La dorada, que también se había materializado y estaba cerca de ellos, comprendió entonces que la barrera que evitaba que los digitales evolucionaran en el castillo se había quitado cuando ella perdió el conocimiento.

– Perfecto – observó Angemon lanzándose hacia los tres jóvenes.

– Esto no se queda así – recriminó la enfurecida Angewomon _– Flecha Celestial._

La técnica golpeó a Angemon, pero no fue lo suficiente para lastimarlo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? ¿_Burbuja de Aire_? – el ángel se volvió a su actual contrincante.

* * *

– Aun así no debieron salir del castillo – objetó Takeru percatándose que a lo lejos se acercaban los demás.

– ¿Quién está manipulando así a Angemon?

– ¿Cómo dices? – Takeru la miró con intriga.

– Es obvio que Angemon no actúa por propia voluntad – Hikari deslizaba su mirada entre la pelea de los ángeles y el rostro de Takeru.

* * *

– Pierdes el tiempo – comentó la otra atacante, a corta distancia de Angemon, cuyos ojos rojizos se cubrían de un aire frívolo, con ansias de ver correr la sangre de su víctima.

– Yo acabaré con él cuando a mí me dé la gana – objetó Angemon esquivando sin ningún inconveniente cualquier técnica que Angewomon utilizara en su contra.

Pronto apareció Lillymon quien se percató al instante del enorme inconveniente que tenían sus compañeros al tener cerca a los humanos. Así no podrían dar la batalla debida.

Sin explicación alguna la digital dejó a Mimí en el inmenso insecto rojo que venía detrás de ella. Mimí ni tiempo tuvo de protestar porque su hada verde preparaba su técnica.

_– Cañón de flores._

* * *

– No hay que darles ningún tipo de ventaja – objetó Dragmon dejando que Angemon se enfrentara a los ataques de sus antiguos compañeros de batalla – No se lo merecen.

Y de inmediato se lanzó contra su objetivo quien la detuvo con una energía que desprendía de sus manos cubiertas por la tela dorada.

Takeru le entregó a Hikari a Angewomon, a pesar de la protesta de ambas femeninas, y se lanzó contra la digital azulada pero la dragona lanzó de su hocico un témpano que más simulaba una espada. La reacción inmediata del rubio fue de cubrir a Hikari y Angewomon y alejarlas lo más que podía de la técnica.

La dorada, aún con escasa fuerza para enfrentar a Dragmon, perdió la fuerza de su técnica bloqueadora, y la energía destelló en miles de partículas.

– ¡Shi ne! – Una de las patas delanteras de la digital se alzó hacia atrás para darle con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Una explosión se produjo cerca del sitio, lo cual distrajo por unos segundos al dragón, lo suficiente para que un inmenso lobo azulado la golpeara y la mandara contra el ya destrozado pasto.

Taichi suspiró más aliviado y feliz de que la técnica de WarGreymon funcionara en el momento preciso, mientras que Yamato utilizó la adecuada sonrisa que combinaba con su desafiante mirada.

– No se entrometan – refutó la dragón incorporándose al instante.

– ¿Y qué si lo hacemos? – replicó Yamato.

_«¿Hacemos?» _pensó Taichi tragando saliva aunque por una parte debía alegrarse. El rubio estaba hablando en plural, así que ello significaba un trabajo en equipo.

La digital los ignoró completamente, sus patas traseras se inclinaron hacia atrás tomando impulso para su claro objetivo.

– Tú deberías estar muerta – Dragmon objetó.

– Jamás imaginé que precisamente tú me dirías eso – contestó la joven.

Los rojizos ojos de la digital brillaron con intensidad, sus patas posteriores se estiraron totalmente en el instante en que brincaba contra su blanco. La joven atinó a enfrentarla directamente pero sus ataques, a pesar de mostrar fuerza, no buscaban más que intentar paralizar a la digimon.

Dragmon hizo brillar las garras de su extremidad superior derecha y con las mismas intentó destrozarle la cabeza pero fue demasiado lenta para la otra quien sobrevoló sobre la dragona. Aun así la joven sintió un líquido recorrerle la cara y como el manto dorado que le cubría la cabeza se caía delicadamente.

Ella se pasó la mano por el rostro sintiendo claramente la herida. La tela que cubría sus manos estaba manchada y la sangre seguía brotando del profundo corte. ¿Cómo ocurrió ello si claramente esquivó las garras de la azulada del tipo dragón?

Pronto sintió que era jalada por alguien, ella apenas se percató que Dragmon estuvo a punto de traspasarla con una estaca de hielo, todo lo que acontecía ante sus castaños ojos comenzó a volverse borroso.

– ¿Esa era toda tu fuerza? – reclamó el joven que la tenía tomada de la cintura. Ella volteó a encararlo, apenas podía distinguir su dorada melena y por más que parpadeaba no lograba enfocarlo – ¡Grandioso! – siguió Yamato con su tono sarcástico – Un corte en el rostro y pierdes todos tus poderes.

_«No tengo porqué soportar esto»_

Ishida pudo notar claramente como aquellos ojos cobrizos se entrecerraban con furia pero ignoraba los pensamientos de la joven cuyo rostro se había vuelto tan rojo como el líquido que brotaba de su herida. Ella se llevó una mano brillante a la herida que apenas pudo cerrarse. Las fuerzas la abandonaban abruptamente.

_– Mamoru – _murmuró cuando tomaba el brazo de Yamato para apartarlo de su cintura y alejarse lo más que podía del portador de Amistad y su digital.

– ¿Me nombró su _Protector_? – cuestionó Yamato – Lo escuchaste ¿Verdad?

Efectivamente ese era el significado de la palabra, así que Metal Garurumon asintió y se lanzó contra la digital dispuesto a enfrentarla.

La joven sintió claramente al lobo cibernético superar su velocidad. Y se suponía que, aparte de Takaishi, nadie podía igualar sus poderes. ¿Acaso Ishida tenía razón? ¿A causa de una insignificante herida en el rostro estaba perdiendo fuerzas? Se pasó las manos por los ojos para poder visualizar mejor su entorno. Ella dejó que Metal Garurumon se enfrentara contra Dragmon puesto que el lobo no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

Más arriba estaba_ El Juez_ enfrentándose contra Angemon quien no daba tregua a que ninguno de los otros digitales se entrometieran en la batalla, ni siquiera War Greymon. Se veía más peligroso a Angemon que a Dragmon. Y su principal misión era estar junto a Takaishi para protegerlo.

_– Se lo prometí a ella – _susurró y se dirigió a la descomunal batalla que enfrentaban los dos seres unidos por la cresta de la Esperanza.

Angemon justo en ese instante comenzó a girar su báculo, hasta formar un círculo negro cuya circunferencia desprendía un brillo rojo eléctrico.

– La Puerta del Destino – invocó el digital con una sonrisa maligna que no le quedaba en su angelical rostro.

Pero... esto no era posible! Esa era una técnica de Holy Angemon.

Takeru formó con sus manos una esfera igual características tanto en magnitud como en intensidad. El objetivo principal del rubio era de que ambas fuerzas chocaran contra sí y se anularan los ataques, pero estaba fallando: mientras más energía le ponía a su técnica mayor fuerza adquiría la de Angemon. Y tanto humano como digital eran atraídos al centro de ambos abismos.

_– ¡Takeru, detente! – _suplicó Hikari intentando soltarse de Angewomon pero la digital no se lo permitiría.

**– Fuera de este lugar – **ordenó el rubio haciendo notables esfuerzos por no ser atraído al centro. Angemon también se esforzaba por no caer en la técnica.

Entonces la joven dorada se posó a una distancia intermedia entre los dos abismos y con sus manos comenzó a formar una tercera puerta, notablemente menos intensa que las otras dos, pero la fuerza de su abismo rompió el equilibro que ambas tenían.

Takeru salió disparado contra la montaña que amortiguó abruptamente su caída. Angemon fue en dirección contraria y chocó con un árbol que estaba a medio kilómetro de distancia. Y el centro de la energía de los 3 abismos seguía allí, atrayendo como un imán a lo que estuviese cerca, en este caso a Miyako, Sora y Hikari con sus respectivos digitales.

Quizás la fuerza de WarGreymon evitaba que Taichi sea atraído por el abismo, por lo que corrió de inmediato a atrapar a Sora y Miyako de sus respectivos brazos mientras su hermana se le abrazaba al cuello, aun así era demasiado peso para el pobre de Taichi, en especial por los digitales de cada una de las femeninas.

– Lo mejor será que nos soltemos – anunció la del tipo ángel.

– Es verdad – comentó el halcón rojo – Esto no se cerrará hasta que absorba a alguien.

Takeru se incorporó haciendo ruidos por los trozos de roca que desprendían de su cuerpo y se lanzó contra el centro del abismo.

– ¡No lo hagas! – casi ordenó Taichi.

– Puedo salir de ese abismo – insistió Takeru – Puedo abrir cualquier abismo en cualquier parte del mundo.

– Pero Angemon está aquí y tu deber es detenerlo – de inmediato le contradijo la dorada empujándolo en contra de la corriente del centro negro.

_– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Reacciona! ¡Soy yo! ¡Oneesan! – _se escuchó la voz de un chico de aproximadamente 21 años _– No puedes haberme olvidado así –_

Esa voz le era demasiado familiar. Pero no podía ser que él se hallara en ese mundo tan negro y frío.

– Nunca te olvidaría – murmuró la joven suspendiéndose hacia el centro, la voz se le hacía más cercana, más cálida y atrayente.

Takeru la tomó del brazo y ella se volteó enfurecida.

– Suéltame – le recriminó la joven intentando apartarse.

_– Takeru... por favor, te lo suplico... reacciona._

El rubio de inmediato miró hacia Hikari quien estaba más alejada aún aferrada del cuello de su hermano. Esos segundos de incertidumbre fueron suficientes para verse envuelto en una negrura tremenda.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¿Cómo se han hallado? ¿Qué tal los ha tratado la vida? Anímense, a ustedes no les pasa lo que a los personajes de Digimon, no? Esto está impredecible, demasiado impredecible aunque debería ser predecible (al menos para los que siguen mis alocados ficts ^^)

Si desean pueden escribirme a mi mail dragonzukino para comentarios personales o en el review las críticas constructivas. Por cierto, respecto a los triángulos amorosos... Nah! No les digo, después les daño la sorpresita, porque hasta ahora nadie le atina. Bueno, casi nadie. En verdad CC, deberías dar clases de Adivinaciones, si quieres me apunto en la lista! ^^


	16. ¿El digimundo?

**Capítulo 1****6: ****¿El Digimundo?**

* * *

Apenas y transcurrieron unas milésimas de segundos. Primero estaba allá y luego... envuelto en esa negrura.

Takeru se volteó bruscamente hacia su acompañante, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado. El aire era tenso y el cielo brotaba chispas de electricidad. Por una extraña sensación el rubio sintió que no estaba en el _Mar de las Tinieblas, _o peor aún, en el centro de este mismo universo, que es el sitio exacto de quienes se encuentran encarcelados por _La Puerta del Destino_ sin poder moverse_._

_– Por favor... por favor..._

El joven buscaba el origen de aquella voz que se asemejaba demasiado con Hikari, se sentía un poco desorientado y miraba hacia todos lados sin cesar. Y finalmente, luego de sobrevolar por algunos instantes, encontró a una pareja escondidos estratégicamente entre aquellos árboles.

_– ...reacciona – suplicaba la joven que rondaba los 22 años a un inconsciente rubio, aparentemente de su edad._

_La petición, para ventaja de la chica, fue cumplida._

_– Hi...ka...ri – le llamó con dolorosa voz. Ella le sonrió con amor y preocupación._

Y, a una considerable altura, flotaba en la nada el rubio de apellido Takaishi, mirando atónito los acontecimientos, mientras su capa se ondeaba al compás del viento. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Acaso estaba vislumbrando su futuro?

_– ¡Gracias al cielo! – exclamó ella secando las lágrimas y el sudor de su rostro. El joven hizo movimiento algo brusco, en un intento por querer levantarse, pero no lo consiguió. – Estás malherido – le recordó._

_El rubio pasó su masculina mano a través de su propio rostro debido a que tenía esa sensación de hinchazón. También verificó, de manera manual, las heridas que tenía en el rostro, y sobre todo, un vendaje que apretaba fuertemente sus costillas derechas._

_–... Lo... rec.. cuer...do – atinó a decir volviendo a su sitio en el regazo de la castaña – ¡Esa... bestia... ha... v... vuelto! _

_– Pensé que habías muerto – confesó la joven aferrándose con la suficiente fuerza para no lastimarlo y al mismo tiempo hacerle notoria su presencia – Si no fuera por esa explosión no sé qué hubiese sido de ti._

_El rubio aspiró aire y a su mente se agolparon las imágenes de quienes estaban acompañándolos en los terribles momentos de hace unos minutos atrás._

_– ¿En dónde... están los... otros? – la respiración aún le era dificultosa, por lo que su hablar era pausado._

_La castaña negó con un gesto notablemente confundida y preocupada._

_– Ichijouji estaba junto a Miyako e Izzumi intentó sacar a Mimí, pero de ahí no sé más. Holy Angemon nos protegió de esa explosión y ahora fue en busca de ayuda junto a mi Angewomon._

_El rubio sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño transmisor._

_– IK1... ¿Me escuchas? – aun respirando pausadamente esperaba alguna respuesta, pero sólo obtenía el mismo sonido distorsionado, como el de una televisión en un canal que no da transmisión alguna._

_– Quizá su receptor esté dañado – observó la castaña tratando de no dar opciones terribles. El rubio asintió levemente y cambió la frecuencia._

_– IK2 responde... – intentó nuevamente sentarse pero no lo consiguió – IK2 – siguió insistiendo y sólo obtuvo como respuesta el mismo sonido que el caso anterior._

_Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo el rubio dejó caer abruptamente al aparato milagrosamente sin que se partiera en el aterrizaje. Su novia negó con la cabeza y le acarició el malherido rostro._

_– La señal no debe llegar hasta donde ellos se encuentren – la joven posó su frente en la de su amado rubio mientras dos gruesas lágrimas le recorrían la piel – Pronto Jyou te revisará y mejorará mi improvisada curación, por favor resiste! _

Takeru se mantenía de brazos cruzados aún abrumado de lo que sus ojos observaban. No tenía ni una sola duda: era él quien estaba junto a _Hikari, _sólo que ella parecía tener más de veinte años, lo delataba en especial la forma en que su cabellera castaña estaba recogida en un lazo amarillo. La Hikari que él había visto no hace unos instantes apenas tenía el cabello ligeramente largo.

El rubio de capa deslizaba su azul mirada por el sitio buscando a los demás integrantes que _Hikari _había mencionado, pero el paisaje era el mismo: oscuro, tenebroso y cubierto de aquel cielo electrizante.

* * *

_Ai wa fukaku naru hodo... yokubari de... toikisae shibaritai rifunjun... soredemo _(*)

_– Despierta._

La voz masculina y preocupada finalmente la hicieron reaccionar. ¿En dónde estaba? Se sentía un poco mareada y cansada. Lo último que llegó a su mente era el eco de alguien muy conocido por ella... y ahora...

_– Al fin has despertado._

Sintió al instante una mano deslizarse por el rostro. La sensación en realidad era tan fascinante.

_– Estás herida... y con fiebre._

Poco a poco iba a adaptándose al sitio. Y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no estaba recostada sino en los brazos del joven.

_– Quizás fue impresión mía pero... creo que caíste del cielo._

Rubio, pálido y de semblante enfermizo. Las pupilas azules las tenía cubiertas de una finísima capa azulina contrarrestando el brillo natural en sus ojos. La joven dorada se apartó bruscamente de él. A pesar de la alta temperatura que le invadía el cuerpo pudo notar con toda la facilidad del mundo que aquel joven, con unos años menos, era exactamente igual a...

_– ¿Eres... – se notaba el temor en su masculina voz – ... Jiminisu?_

La joven abrió la boca para responderle, al menos esa fue su intención pero no pudo articular palabra alguna.

_– No, no lo eres – se contestó a sí mismo frotándose los ojos y luego se recargó en una de las paredes de madera de la cabaña._

_De forma involuntaria se llevó una mano hacia sus dorados cabellos, quizás para tratar de ordenarlos. O quizás para tratar de detener ese mareo constante. Luego pasó la mano izquierda por su frente dejando relucir el anillo que portaba en el anular._

_– Estoy alucinando – intentó convencerse a sí mismo. Parecía que quería creer que estaba solo en aquella cabaña._

La joven negó con la cabeza lentamente y pronto se percató que existía algo extraño en su mirar, por lo que deslizo una mano en frente de él.

_– ¡Correcto! – gruñó fastidiado – ¡Estoy perdiendo la visión! No veo nada más que estás deslizando algo amarillo frente a mí, no sé que demonios es! ¿Feliz?_

Ella bajó las manos pero aún no se atrevió a emitir sonido alguno, de pronto sintió que alguien más se acercaba a la habitación y no fue la única en percatarse de ello puesto que el rubio se volvió abruptamente hacia la puerta.

_– ¿Qué está pasando? – indagó un delgado joven de lentes cuya cabellera era azulada._

El rubio se volvió hacia en donde se suponía que debía estar aquella persona, pero no vio nada. Para ella no era la primera vez que se envolvía en esa aura de energía que la volvía invisible para los demás. Y lo mejor en estos casos era que el rubio siguiera pensando que estaba alucinando, después de todo aún no tiene la completa certeza en dónde demonios se encuentra.

_– Nada... son imaginaciones mías – el rubio se arrimó abruptamente hacia la pared del sitio y suspiró cansado – Estoy listo para admitirlo._

_– Juro que trabajo lo más rápido que puedo en una solución – El delgado lo miró con suma tristeza._

_– Jyou... no te esfuerces... no tengo ya cura._

_– Pero Yam... _

_– ¡Pero nada! – gruñó fastidiado – ¡Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y busca a los demás! Luego de que vuelvan de esa batalla deberán estar muy malheridos._

_– Te aseguro que buscaremos la forma de que ella reaccione – insistió el otro – Es muy obvio que ese digimon la está manipulando. ¡Él la engañó! ¡No cumplió con lo que debía! Tú sigues aquí muriendo lentamente mientras que ella... –_

_– Ella debería quedarse allá – le cortó el rubio – Después de todo no la está maltratand._

_– No sólo hay maltratos físicos, también psicológicos._

_– Mientras siga sin recordarme estará bien – soltó el rubio – Más la hago sufrir cuando me acerco a ella._

_– Creo firmemente en que le haces recordar su pasado – observó el joven con un semblante de experto en la materia – Incluso Mamoru puede influir en ella de igual manera._

_– Déjame solo – recalcó el rubio más fastidiado que de costumbre._

_– ¿Tienes alguna dolencia? Quizá fiebre, puedo darte aceta..._

_– ¡Quiero-estar-SOLO!_

_El joven negó con la cabeza antes de cumplir con su petición sin agregar nada a su retirada._

_Con lentitud el rubio deslizó el anillo que portaba hasta lograr sacarlo, luego lo aprisionó en su mano y finalmente lo dejó caer._

Ella se acercó al redondo objeto y lo tomó, aprovechando que el rubio estaba de espaldas y no podía ver ninguna de sus acciones, aunque quien sabe si él lograría distinguir al anillo flotando aparentemente en la nada. Entonces leyó los caracteres japoneses que estaban inscritos en el mismo: era el nombre de su esposa, como era costumbre en ciertos lugares. Y ella no se asombró tanto del hecho de que estuviese casado pues eso delataba el hecho de que el anillo había estado en el anular de su mano izquierda, sino más bien del nombre de la esposa que estaba (por lo que había logrado entender) a merced de un digimon.

_El rubio sintió repentinamente una corriente helada en la habitación, y al voltear apenas pudo distinguir la ventana abierta._

_Continuará..._

* * *

(*) No están leyendo mal y tampoco a mí se me han ido demás los dedos. Esta frase significa: **_'Mientras más profundo es el amor, también el dolor, hasta desear todos tus suspiros, es injusto... pero aun así' _**(no tan literalmente, por si acaso) y el hecho por el cual la puse demuestra que me encanta el j–pop.

**Notas de la autora: **Y bueno,se supone que debo seguirle a los otros ficts pero aquí me hallo con este (mejor aprovechar que la inspiración está presente, no?) ¡Y este capítulo se lo dedico a los koalas! ¿Por qué será? Ja, ja, ja... delirios de autora, quizás.

Por cierto, lo que ven aquí sí pertenece a este fict, así que no me he confundido al subir capítulos. El _fict intruso _es otro proyecto pendiente (no me culpen, muchas veces se me revuelven las ideas en la mente y ando pensando en unas cosas más raras...) y para quienes tengan tiempo les recomiendo mi fict _'El Valor de tus Sueños'_ puesto que de aquí se desprenderá esta continuación (la cual aún no tiene título ^^) aunque el final de EVDTS está algo... ¿acelerado? y le faltan ciertos detalles que los resolveré en esta secuela, pero antes quiero finalizar este fict. Por qué he hecho esta mezcla de ficts es una enorme prueba de lo revoltosa y alocada que es mi mente ^^

Y por cierto.. una inmensa duda que tengo: ¿Quién es lauralhantalasa? Busqué ese nick en y me dio como resultado un escritor de habla–inglesa ¿? y no quisiera caer en conclusiones precipitadas. Y mi curiosidad se debe a que en el único review que me envió dio exactamente en el clavo. ¿Acaso soy tan predecible? Espero que esa persona me responda y que esté registrada, para saber mejor con quien estoy tratando.

Críticas constructivas al review o si son más personales también pueden hacérmela saber gracias a mis amados correos: dragonzukino ó dragonzukino .mx


	17. La batalla continúa

**Capítulo 1****7: ****La batalla continúa**

* * *

El frío era aterrador. La baja temperatura podía bien congelar a cualquier contrincante, ¡Pero no a él! Por algo es un Ishida y, como tal, un rival a quien respetar. No en vano había acabado, en tiempos anteriores, con un Darkmaster mientras estaba cegado por la rabia. Y el éxito de sus estrategias era su mente fría al instante de actuar.

Yamato posó su azul mirada alrededor de las paredes cristalinas y heladas en las cuales la dragona les había encerrado.

– Hielo contra hielo – expresó el rubio y su digital comprendió a la perfección lo que el humano quería. Al instante, gracias a una de las técnicas del lobo cibernético, los fragmentos blancos volaron en diversas direcciones.

– Maldito condenado – masculló la azulada al ver totalmente destrozada la muralla. La ira provocaba que sus ojos se tornaran más rojizos – No te entrometas en mi objetivo.

Yamato pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por todo el rostro. La explosión que instantes anterior su Metal Garurumon había provocado le rozó la cara y él sentía un ardor doloroso pero podía soportarlo.

Los ataques seguían entre ellos: ráfagas heladas, estacas puntiagudas y congelantes, neblina blanca y espesa, bloques de hielo... era una lucha a bajas temperaturas y estaban tan inmersos en su encuentro que ciertamente no se habían percatado que tanto _El Juez_, como _su prometida _no estaban en el campo de batalla.

* * *

Ken descendió hasta la parte inferior de la cima y con la ayuda de su verde compañero lograron sacar a dos digitales que habían estado incrustados debido al fuerte ataque que recibieron.

– ¿Crees que Angemon les haya hecho esto? – indagó el digital colocando a Almon sobre el pasto.

– Es lo más seguro – comentó el humano de apellido Ichijouji haciendo un esfuerzo para poner a Flomon junto al anterior guardián – Les ha dado una paliza tremenda.

– Pero ¿Por qué? – indagó Stingmon – ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

– No tengo la menor idea – contestó Ken levantando su azul mirada hacia arriba percatándose de inmediato que sus compañeros comenzaban a descender lentamente – De lo que estoy seguro es que hay alguien detrás de todo esto.

El delgado no quería pensar en cierta araña digital y su inseparable momia. Quizás ellos hayan renacido después de tantos años.

_«Pero ellos fueron absorbidos por la evolución de Vandemon... » _Ken frunció el entrecejo aún confundido_ «y si ellos estuviesen aquí ello significaría que ese murciélago también»_

El joven negó con la cabeza ante tal idea. Aunque no podía sacarla del todo de su mente, y es que Ken nunca conoció a enemigo más terrible que ese.

* * *

**_– ¿Qué demonios estás esperando?_**

– ¿Nani? – apenas murmuró Angemon apretando los labios debido al dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

**_– El Juez aún está con vida._**

– Eso no es posible – replicó el digital saliendo del hueco con leve dificultad. Las astillas de madera cayeron de su malherido cuerpo.

**_– ¡Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre árbol! ¡No seas tan inconsciente! _**

Angemon observó al destrozado árbol que le había detenido. Al ángel no le pareció algo importante y se encogió de hombros.

**_– El Juez aún está con vida. ¡Eso es muy obvio!_**

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué es obvio?

Angemon escuchó una carcajada tenebrosa que no le dio respuesta alguna. El alado tomó el báculo que estaba a poca distancia y esperó pacientemente hasta que su interlocutor dejara de reírse.

**_– Tengo una idea fantástica: ¿No sería genial que el Juez encuentre a esos patéticos humanos destrozados parte por parte?_**

– Sus compañeros digitales no me lo permitirán – observó Angemon haciendo girar su báculo con ambas manos, como si estuviese practicando alguna estrategia.

**_– ¿Y acaso ellos son lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerte? Pensé que tenías más poder._**

Angemon dejó abruptamente su actividad y apretó los puños.

**– ¡Por supuesto que soy fuerte! ¡Soy el digimon más fuerte de todo este universo! ¡Que te quede bien claro! –**

**_– Sí, sí como digas... – _** se notó mucha incredulidad en el tono de voz **_– ¡Pero quiero una demostración real!_**

Angemon miró a la distancia a los humanos descender cautelosamente. Podía sentir en su interior, aunque con menos intensidad, esas ganas de ver correr la sangre de aquellos humanos que alguna vez estuvieron junto a él. Pero el ángel parecía no recordar nada de cuando estuvieron juntos luchando contra los enemigos.

* * *

Hikari sentía no sólo a su corazón temblar, sino también el labio inferior. ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando Takeru para regresar? Él había asegurado que podía salir de ahí sin inconveniente alguno y sin embargo no había señales de que ese acontecimiento estuviese por ocurrir.

– Tengo que ir a ayudar a Yamato – comentó Taichi soltando los brazos de la portadora del Amor y de la heredera del mencionado emblema. Hikari también soltó a su hermano mayor y pudo seguir suspendida en el aire gracias a su Angewomon.

La castaña, de forma involuntaria, se llevó una mano al pecho teniendo esa terrible sensación de que Takeru tardará en volver (y eso si es que vuelve ^^)

_«¿Por qué esperar duele tanto?» _Hikari se preguntó en silencio.

_– Angemon – _murmuró la digital de 8 alas al depositar a su humana en el pasto cerca de Stingmon.

Hikari levantó la mirada y efectivamente encontró al digital con el mismo semblante de querer seguir dando batalla, lo denotaba en especial por la forma en que traspasaba su báculo de una mano a otra y esto de cierta forma recordaba al adolescente Takaishi cuando jugueteaba con un balón de básquet. Claro que la expresión era diferente en ambos casos: La de Takeru mostraba una cálida sonrisa por practicar un deporte que le fascinaba; los labios de Angemon demostraban una ira descontrolada, unas ansias de luchar como nunca antes nadie le había visto y sobre todo una rabia por el hecho de que _El Juez_ no esté presente para seguirle dando batalla.

La menor Yagami apenas se percató que junto a ella ya estaban Mimí, Miyako y Sora. Por otro lado Iori ayudaba a Jyou a revisar a los inconscientes guardianes. Koushiro, de brazos cruzados, tamborileaba los dedos observando a los dos portadores de la Sinceridad actuando (creo que al pelirrojo le hacía falta su portátil ^^). Y tanto Daisuke, como Taichi no se despegaban de sus digitales, como buscando una batalla más personalizada.

– Prepárense – advirtió el ángel y con un simple movimiento golpeó con el báculo en todo el centro del estómago de WarGreymon obligando que su humano se tambalee bruscamente hacia atrás. Una caída a esa altura puede ser mortal para el castaño, sobre todo si nadie logra atraparlo.

Angewomon deslizó sus manos enfrente de sí misma antes de invocar su ataque defensivo.

_– Atmósfera Celestial._

La felina en su siguiente evolución lamentaba mucho el tener que atacarlo: Angemon habrá sido su compañero de batallas e incluso el lazo mágico de sus emblemas los había separado, de cierta manera, de los demás digitales. Pero ahora ella no sentía aquel vínculo: sólo percibía un vacío objetivo.

Angemon colocó sus brazos en forma de equis y logró detener la energía: era como disparar agua contra la pared. Luego el digital levantó el brazo derecho en cuya mano portaba su instrumento de ataque y girándolo repetidas veces provocó un electrizante torbellino que amenazaba con atrapar a Angewomon.

Entonces el digital de Esperanza se volvió contra su siguiente objetivo: el dragón azulado de fuego. El humano que estaba sobre su lomo apretó los dientes y demostró una desafiante mirada castaña. Daisuke estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo y detenerlo todo el tiempo que le sea necesario mientras Takeru llegaba a poner las cosas en orden.

_«Sólo espero que no tarde» _meditó el menor Motomiya antes de ordenar a su digital que le lanzara un rayo láser. Ataque que Angemon esquivó sin ningún inconveniente, al igual que el choque eléctrico que el digital de Izzumi le lanzó, al igual que la energía que el dinosaurio cibernético de Yagami. Simplemente parecía que nada podía contra él.

– Son tan débiles – el ángel murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

_– Tienes una maldita suerte, «entrometido» _

Eran dos voces masculinas la que le hablaban, de eso no había duda alguna, pero sólo una de ellas parecía contestar con intensidad, la otra se limitaba a seguir la secuencia.

Takeru se volteó hacia... _esa cosa_ que aparentaba ser un digimon. ¿Acaso no lo era? Por supuesto que lo era. El rubio podía percibir esa esencia digital con toda la facilidad del mundo.

_– Todas las veces que he intentado deshacerme de ti no lo he logrado – se denotó mayor ira en las voces, a tal punto que parecía no tener control de sus palabras – ¡Takeru Ishida! Maldito «entrometido» _

El joven dio un paso hacia atrás, no con la intención de huir porque eso no era de él, sino más bien para tomar impulso y comenzar a levitarse. Si las circunstancias lo requieren incluso daría un ataque aéreo. Aunque lo primordial para _El Juez _era alejar a _eso_ de la castaña Yagami y su otro yo.

Sus ojos azules seguían fijos ante el ser mitad humanoide, mitad monstruo; mientras que su mente seguía a dos kilómetros de distancia, entre aquellos árboles que era donde se encontraba el malherido rubio con su preocupadísima enamorada.

_«Primero me encargo de este monstruo» _meditó tomando impulso antes de sobrevolar _«Luego veré qué demonios está pasando. Sea lo que sea no puedo permitir que Hikari salga lastimada»_

_– ¿Cómo le haces? – preguntó el digital humanoide – Tú no puedes volar, patético humano._

– Fuiste tú quien atentó contra Hikari, y eso **jamás **te lo perdonaré.

_El ser sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, era como si aquel 'entrometido', como él lo denominaba, le hubiese sentenciado a morir. ¿Por qué sentía un rango superior en ese humano?_

_Decidido a no dejarse engañar por alguna artimaña, el monstruo sacó de la nada un manto y con el mismo intentó envolver al rubio. Aquella técnica no podía ser de nadie más que de..._

– ¿Piedmon? – exclamó el rubio al instante en que todo su cuerpo se envolvió en una energía azulada incendiando al instante la prenda – ¿Qué demonios piensas que haces?

_El monstruo miró más atónito al rubio. ¿Cómo conocía su nombre? ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad? ¿Y qué era eso de que un humano se deshaga de una temible técnica de un Amo Oscuro sin el menor esfuerzo?_

_De la monstruosa y deforme cara se denotó una línea dividirla en dos: un lado adquirió el color blanco y el otro, para hacer un perfecto contraste, tomó la tonalidad negra. Y al pronunciar sus primeras palabras sólo una voz se distinguía._

_– ¿Quién eres? ¡Patético humano! En la mente de este cretino sólo tengo que eres solamente un dolor de cabeza que no tiene ningún don aparte de escapar de la muerte – la desgarrada ropa que portaba también iba trasmutando a una muy llamativa – Un simple ser humano experto en peleas pero inútil al tener atravesada una bala en el cuerpo._

Takeru frunció el entrecejo, por la forma en que el Darkmaster se expresaba daba a entender que no le conocía (o reconocía) y además la vida que Piedmon le estaba describiendo, la que se supone que Takeru está viviendo, en nada se parecía a su realidad.

_– Takeru Ishida... Ese es tu nombre – El cuerpo desproporcionado iba adquiriendo una silueta delgada, los cabellos alborotados iban perdiéndose a increíble velocidad hasta dejarlo totalmente calvo – Sin embargo percibo un poder sorprendente en ti. ¿Acaso también eres un digimon que se apoderó del cuerpo de un humano para combatir? _

_La sangre comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo al instante que la piel se despellejaba._

– ¡Qué has hecho! – Takeru reclamó como perfecto Juez de los digitales – ¡Me enfrentaré a ti!

_– ¿Tú? ¿Un simple humano? – Piedmon no estaba del todo seguro en sus palabras. El estar frente a ese rubio era como estar frente a WarGreymon, un dinosaurio cibernético que lo desintegró hace mucho tiempo atrás._

Takeru acumuló una cantidad considerable de energía, la misma que desprendió contra el digital.

* * *

_La castaña deslizó una de sus manos por el rostro empapado de lágrimas y sudor. La piel, generalmente castaña, ahora era pálida, como la luz de la luna._

_Ella, inconscientemente, volvió a llevarse una mano al pecho y con la otra verificó el profundo corte del rubio. La sangre había dejado de brotar pero aun así existía riesgo de infección. Y el respirar del joven era tan dolorosamente pausado._

_– ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – murmuró para sí misma mordiéndose con fiereza el labio inferior. No era la primera vez que veía a su amado al borde de la muerte, pero sí era la primera vez que la angustia le sacudía más allá del alma._

_Un intenso resplandor se vislumbró a unos kilómetros. Aquella luz, en vez de tranquilizarla, la angustió mucho más. La joven atinó a intentar ignorar sus temores secando con cuidado el sudor que recorría el lastimado rostro del rubio._

* * *

El lugar, visto desde afuera, parecía amplio y tranquilo. Cualquiera diría que nada en especial está pasando allí. Con una luz en el portón que atraía pequeñas digi–luciérnagas el sitio parecía perfecto para descansar.

Apenas había puesto un pie en el frío pasto cuando la visión comenzó a fallarle nuevamente. De forma involuntaria ella se llevó una mano a la mejilla aun sintiendo el corte que no le sangraba. Luego presionó con una mano el pequeño objeto que había obtenido del _Clon de Ishida._

_«Si mis percepciones son correctas» _meditó mientras caminaba suavemente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido _«entonces se puede decir que 'estoy en un grave problema'»_

La puerta del sitio se abrió automáticamente. Era obvio que su dueño no tenía el más mínimo cuidado de proteger su morada.

Se escuchaba una melodía inundar el sitio, era netamente instrumental, sin ningún sonido: guitarra eléctrica, batería, piano. Sonidos que parecían tener encantado a ese ser grande y verde.

_– ¿Qué haces aquí? – indagó con cierto tono de autoritario – ¿Acaso ya terminaste?_

¿Terminar? ¿Terminar qué? La joven sacudió la cabeza al percatarse de algo importante.

_«Me está confundiendo... conmigo» _ella suspiró algo cansada _«Después de lo que esa bestia de Dacmon hizo conmigo debo estar preparada para todo»_

_– ¿Y por qué te cambiaste de traje? – el digimon se levantó dando a notar con suma claridad su inmenso tamaño – ¿Y por qué estás aquí sino te he llamado?_

La joven no contestaba a ninguna de sus cuestiones, no sea que le lance algún reclamo por tenerla como _una especie de esclava ciega y obediente._

_– Pero ya que estás aquí – siguió diciendo el digital sin darle importancia al hecho de no obtener respuestas – Quiero que toques algo. Una de esas canciones que tenías con las otras humanas._

Y fue cuando el digimon hizo el movimiento clave: él movió sus manos hacia arriba. Y por la expresión de su verde rostro era obvio que estaba intrigado ante el hecho de que nada en especial ocurrió.

... aparentemente.

_– Dígame en qué puedo servirle – se escuchó a la fémina. El digital frunció el entrecejo más que extrañadísimo._

La de traje dorado tembló ligeramente. A pesar de sospecharlo (de hecho tenía la clara prueba de su actual situación en una de sus manos) aún le parecía extraño.

_– ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – indagó el digimon más fastidiado que confundido – de seguro que una de esas tretas de 'ese terco' ¡Pues ve y dile que** perdió!**  
_

La _Prometida _sintió claramente como la otra fémina se acercaba e impulsivamente voló sobre ella. Y volvió a ocurrir: unos cortes en sus brazos. No tan profundos como la herida de su rostro, pero las circunstancias fueron muy parecidas. La tela dorada caía suavemente de sus brazos pero no se separó totalmente de su traje.

_– Ops – exclamó el verde digital como respuesta ante la acusadora mirada que recibía._

_Continuará..._

* * *

Muchas gracias por despejarme de la intriga, Ginny. Y en honor a ello prometo meterle más intensidad al fict ^^

**Notas de la autora:**Ando algo estresada y ocupada así que tenía que desquitarme con alguien o con algo, y qué mejor para ello que un fict, ne? Sigo con mis _planes perversos _(ja, ja, ja.. que chistosita ^^) como por ejemplo (esto para CC en especial puesto que me preguntaste, como siempre, por él) IK2 no está _temporalmente_ en esa dimensión (en el de la secuela de EVDTS) a causa de la famosa explosión que hubo, algo parecido ocurrió con IK1 y por ello sus comunicadores respondían con esa interferencia, pero esto es _otra historia_.

Recuerden que espero sus comentarios, y más que nada necesito sus críticas constructivas (busco constantemente mejorar), diagnóstico psicológico, información de ficts Takari (en esta sección ^^) en el famoso review o a mis correos: dragonzukino ó dragonzukino .mx


	18. Las cuerdas del dominio

**Capítulo 1****8: ****Las cuerdas del dominio**

* * *

_– Hace un siglo atrás... – comenzó a relatar el verde ser – ... vino a mi morada una humana con una preciosa voz. A mí me encanta la música. Ella se quedó por una temporada aquí, en mi morada... pero ella tuvo que partir a su misión: detener a los Amos Oscuros. No puede evitar extrañarla luego de su partida._

– ¿Hace un siglo? – la joven frunció el entrecejo. Si mal no recordaba los relatos de Dacmon, Takaishi y 6 personas más habían sido el grupo de humanos que por primera vez pisaron el suelo del digimundo hace años atrás, a lo mucho serían unos 10 años de aquel acontecimiento.

_– Así es... – el digital suspiró cansadamente – desde que esos 8 elegidos derrotaron a los Darkmaster los humanos tuvieron acceso a su propio digimon. Muchos digitales se iban a vivir para siempre al mundo de los humanos. Nunca volví a verla... y sobre todo yo nunca conocí a mi humano._

La otra disimuladamente atinó a ponerse en guardia. El relato, para concepto de ella, carecía de coherencia. Quizá todo sea una trampa.

– ¿Y por qué tienes a esta humana?

_– Ustedes dos se parecen mucho – El digital la miró un tanto desconcertado._

– Eso no te importa. Responde lo que pregunté.

_– Bueno... esta humana estaba con otro humano en medio del bosque de los cibernéticos celulares. Ellos son digitales del tamaño de una micra y debido a que nuestro digimundo está siendo destruido optaron por un mejor lugar para vivir. Y no es nada del otro mundo que muchos digitales se apoderen de los cuerpos de los humanos. Eso hicieron los 'celumon' _

_El verde aún no podía explicarse el motivo por el cual le **tenía** que dar tantas explicaciones a la humana. Sólo sabía que debía hacerlo, así ello significara perder la única forma de evitar su propia soledad._

_– Ellos están dentro del cuerpo del humano y progresivamente se van apoderando de él. Sin querer lo están matando lentamente. _

– Y en vez de ayudarlo optas por llevarte a esta humana – le recriminó la joven

_– Yo hablé con la verdad – se defendió el digital – Yo le dije a ella que iba a hacer lo que estaba a mi alcance para quitarle a los celumon del cuerpo del humano. Pero ellos no quisieron apartarse. _

– ¿Y por qué ella está aquí contigo?

_– Fue el trato que hicimos. Sea cuales fueran los resultados de mi esfuerzo ella se quedaría aquí para siempre._

– Ese no fue un trato justo.

–_ Admito que ella estaba desesperada y no vio otra solución. Pero no puede olvidar a ese humano con facilidad y eso le causaba mucho sufrimiento. Tuve que obligarla a olvidar todo._

La joven deslizó sus manos por los brazos, en donde aún estaban los cortes.

– Te refieres a esto – observó tratando de armar el rompecabezas.

_– Esta técnica es la de un antiguo DarkMaster – el digital alzó sus alargados brazos y la humana se acercó muy sumisa hacia el digimon, una actitud nada normal en ella – Controla los sentimientos hasta el punto de irse en contra de ellos._

– ¿Qué Darkmaster tenía esta técnica? ¿Cómo puedo romperla?

_– Todos los Darkmaster son temibles, pero este es excepcional. Juega mucho, como cual chiquillo y no tiene ningún reparo en volverse al instante en un sanguinario asesino. O manipular a otros para que lo sean. Deja que recuerde su nombre... son muchos años que han pasado desde entonces._

– ¿Piedmon? ¿Metalseadramon? – la joven se impacientó totalmente. No podía esperar a que el digimon recordara el nombre – ¿Mugendramon? ¿Puppetmon?

_– ¡Ese! ¡Ese último! Utiliza sus hilos cortantes para que nadie rompa su manipulación y la base del control son los sentimientos. Mientras más fuerte es el vínculo mayor es el control que se posee sobre el manipulado._

La dorada se posó en el piso. El estar suspendida en el aire le quitaba muchas energías y ella sentía que no estaba en la capacidad de desgastarse de tal manera. Aparte de lo que descubría... La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y sentía que toda esa información le revoloteaba en el cerebro sin enlace alguno. Y sentía un calor infernal.

_– Y ahora los Amos Oscuros han regresado. Es por ello que estos humanos están aquí – replicó el digital. Su semblante era muy decidido – ¡Y esta vez no pienso en volver a quedarme solo! _

* * *

La azulada deslizó sus amenazadoras garras por el lomo del lobo. Con un poco de suerte o le hacía daño al digital o decapitaría a su entrometido humano. Por suerte no logró ni uno ni lo otro.

Y en el instante en que la dragona abrió su hocico para lanzar un témpano de hielo un instante de raciocinio la invadió.

_«¿No es él el hermano de Takaishi?» _indagó deteniéndose en su ataque. Sus ojos rojizos perdían intensidad y por lo consiguiente adquirían otro color.

La digital sintió que algo fino la halaba pero la fuerza no fue suficiente para hacerla caer.

**_– ¿Por qué te detienes? _**

La pregunta le rebotaba en la mente como un eco lejano aunque el tono era exigente.

– ¿Quién eres? – murmuró para sí misma.

Y no se percató del lobo digital que cayó sobre ella y la puso contra el piso, aprisionándola con sus patas delanteras.

**_– ¡Ah! ¡Comprendo! ¡Está llegando a su fin! _**

El entusiasmo de la voz le provocó a la digital un terror indescriptible por lo que intentó zafarse del lobo sin éxito alguno.

– Quítate de mi camino – recriminó fastidiada.

Yamato frunció el entrecejo. Aunque la actitud de la digital parecía la misma se le notaba un semblante diferente. Y los ojos ahora eran tan verdes y brillantes como los de un felino en la oscuridad.

Segundos después la mirada verde volvía a cubrirse de un aire frívolo y ansioso.

* * *

_Piedmon lanzaba una ansiosa mirada hacia el humano que tenía enfrente. Entre intrigado, confundido y anheloso de batallar no permitía que esa esencia que desprendía el desconocido le intimidara. Además, el estar asustado no era de un Darkmaster._

_El digital movió bruscamente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, haciendo crujir los huesos del cuello y dando a notar que se estaba preparando para una batalla._

_– ¿Quién? – indagó al instante que apretaba los puños – ¿Quién fue el digital se apoderó de tu cuerpo? _

Takeru no dejaba su mirada penetrante, como si con ella quisiera fulminar al digital. Aún sentía asco y repugnancia por el desgraciado. Y la sonrisa que le mostró fue una sarcástica.

– No tienes la remota idea contra quien te enfrentas – el rubio habló clara y directamente – Y por ello no podrás contra mí.

_– Eres Takeru Ishida – insistió Piedmon mientras sus ojos, tan malignos como irritados, se entrecerraban más – Un patético ser humano que gracias a un digimon se ha recuperado exitosamente de la paliza que acabé de darle hace tan sólo unas horas. Te creía muerto. Pero este humano tenía toda la razón. Eres un maldito cretino con suerte. Pero eso se acabó._

_Y en un rápido movimiento toma al joven de uno de sus brazos y con su otra extremidad lo sostiene del pecho obviamente intentando desgarrarle el brazo. El líquido rojo manchó la ropa que tenía el rubio. Piedmon haló del brazo mientras ejercía toda la presión que podía en el pecho._

_Aun así... Nada ocurrió._

– Un insignificante _Darkmaster_ no podrá conmigo – Takeru se liberó de la opresión de su atacante sin ningún inconveniente – Tengo a verdaderos rivales a los cuales ni podrías soñar con alcanzarlos.

De inmediato se formó detrás del payaso digital una delgada línea brillante la misma que se doblaba e iba formando un cuadrado, como si alguien trazara la figura geométrica con un lápiz.

_– No importa lo que hagas... – musitó Piedmon con el mismo placer de quien mordisquea hielo en un caluroso clima – ... mis datos se reintegrarán ¡Y volveré!_

– No si estás encerrado – replicó el rubio y el cuadrado de energía comenzó a transformarse en cubo dejando en el centro al Darkmaster.

_Piedmon se dio cuenta tarde de su situación. Y a pesar de maldecir, insultar y lanzar infamias no pudo evitar su destino._

Por su parte el rubio se concentró en abrir un abismo en el cual nadie lo encontrara y así el payaso cibernético no volviera a causar molestias. Takeru mismo se encargaría de mantener sellado ese cubo con sus poderes.

Luego de que Piedmon y su celda desaparecieran su vista, Takaishi sintió, por primera vez en toda su vida, la magnitud de su fuerza. Él había encerrado a Piedmon, por sus propios medios y sin la ayuda de nadie. Y la sensación que le acompañó no fue de orgullo, sino que se sintió un monstruo.

– He perdido mi esencia – se dijo a sí mismo – No soy ni un humano ni un digimon.

Takeru miró su entorno y encontró al mundo digital envuelto en una inmensa negrura. Se sentía perfectamente en el ambiente las energías negativas de los demás Amos Oscuros.

Y como un rayo, la preocupación volvió a su alma.

– ¡Hikari! – exclamó perturbado mientras regresaba, con toda la velocidad que podía, hasta el sitio en donde había dejado a la castaña.

* * *

– Ya está reaccionando – comentó Jyou.

– No más entrenamiento por hoy – murmuró Flomon haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras se reincorporaba con cierta dificultad.

– ¡Hey! – Le llamó Ken – ¡Reacciona!

El digital clavó su mirada en el delgado de cabellera lisa y azulada.

– Eres el humano de la segunda etapa, el portador de la Bondad – el digital replicó mecánicamente.

– Ken Ichijouji – objetó el delgado un tanto incómodo a que sea reconocido sólo por una información de una base de datos – ¿Y puedes decirnos qué es lo que ha pasado?

Flomon se dejó caer en el pasto mientras en su mente comenzaba a remembrar los sucesos.

– Estábamos Flomon y yo... – el digital frunció el entrecejo antes de corregirse – ¡Ah! ¡Flomon soy yo! Almon y yo habíamos comenzado a vigilar a Takaishi desde que la infusión digital le fue transferida desde el vientre de su madre.

– Un poco más adelante de los acontecimientos – le interrumpió el delgado.

Flomon se incorporó nuevamente sobándose en esta ocasión la nuca.

– Takaishi dio su primer paso a la edad de 9 meses, dos semanas y cuatro días.

– Avanza – volvió a interrumpirle Ken.

El único ruido que se escuchaba eran los ataques de quienes seguían batallando.

Segundos después el digital abrió la boca.

– ¿Takaishi dijo su primera palabra a los 10 meses y medio?

– Avanza unos años – era increíble la calma que inundaba al delgado estudiante de criminología.

– Takaishi llegó al Digimundo a instaurarse como _Juez _luego de 11 años. Cinco meses después apareció...

– ¿Qué pasó con Angemon? – se exasperó Miyako antes de que Ken volviera a interrumpirlo de aquella calmada forma.

– Dice que quiere destruir a nuestro _Juez_ para demostrarles a todos los digitales que él es el digimon más fuerte de nuestro mundo. Cualquier atentado contra nuestro _Juez_ debe ser evitado por nosotros, los guardianes. Pero jamás esperábamos que Angemon intentara algo contra Takaishi.

– Tanto palabrerío para dejarnos en la misma – replicó Mimí cruzándose de brazos fastidiada.

– ¿Y si Angemon está envuelto en una energía maligna? – opinó Sora – Podríamos intentar que Lillymon usara su _collar de flores _–

Mimí sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero decidida apoyó la idea de la pelirroja con un gesto.

**– ¡Lillymon! – **le gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían **– ¡Collar de flores! **

La hada verde asintió con la cabeza y segundos después sus manos se movieron con agilidad y gracia formando un círculo de pétalos blancos. Y la digital lo lanzó contra Angemon.

Los pétalos cayeron antes de llegar a posarse alrededor del cuello de Angemon quien miraba con fastidio las hojillas blancas. Y con la ayuda de su báculo formó una ráfaga de energía con la cual golpeó a la verde quien cayó abruptamente.

– Estoy esperando por ti, Takeru – El tono de su voz denotaba que no existía en él ninguna esencia de lo que había sido alguna vez. Angemon hizo girar su báculo y se lanzó contra el malherido de WarGreymon. Taichi, por instinto, cerró los ojos con suma fuerza, como esperando la muerte. Hikari se tapó el rostro con las manos. Mimí ahogó un grito. Miyako volteó bruscamente hacia otro sitio. Iori sintió el temor de ver al joven destrozado a manos de Angemon. Stingmon se interpuso en el camino de Angemon y apenas pudo detenerlo.

– Pues seguirás esperando.

Angemon tiró el cuerpo de Stingmon como si fuese cualquier cosa. Y se volvió hacia su actual desafiante.

– ¿En dónde está Takeru? – Angemon exigió saber.

Hikari también deseó saber lo mismo. Con la mirada lo buscó por los alrededores pero no obtuvo éxito en localizarlo.

_«Pero si ella está aquí... él también tiene que estar» _La chica se mordió el labio inferior en señal de preocupación.

– Ya deja de manipular a otros para que hagan tu trabajo – replicó la joven aparentemente hacia la nada – Te hemos descubierto.

Y sus brazos desprendieron un intenso brillo, con el mismo envolvió a Angemon y haló de él.

**_– Buen truco... pero no es suficiente._**

La madera parlante simplemente dejó soltar más hilo invisible de sus blancas manos.

La joven retrocedió abruptamente pero no por ello dejó de envolver al digital de seis alas quien batallaba por liberarse de esa energía que había comenzado a extenderse formando una línea.

**_– Por más que trates jamás romperás mi hilo._**

– No pensamos como tú.

Puppetmon volteó hacia atrás debido a una voz que escuchó a sus espaldas. Y finalmente encaró al _Juez._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**Ummmm... como que esto lo termino rápido o se me irá la esencia de este fict. Bueno, a esto le falta poco**. **Ya tengo que comenzar en la secuela de EVTDS (¡Que alguien me ayude con un título!) porque definitivamente acá estaba metiendo trama que no debía.

No se olviden de mi correo: dragonzukino .mx (el de hotmail temporalmente lo daré de baja hasta que descubra qué vainas le pasa a mi computadora que no me deja abrir mi cuenta!) O más sencillo dejen review! Hasta la próxima! (Que espero que no sea el próximo año ^.~)


	19. Doble ataque

**Capítulo 19: ****Doble ataque**

* * *

– Muy astutos – admitió Puppetmon entrecerrando los ojos. El digital odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como él las había planeado.

– Libéralos – exigió el rubio creando con sus manos una barrera alrededor del digimon para evitarle la huída.

– No me da la gana – replicó Puppetmon desafiante y aún sabiéndose en ventaja, por lo que mueve sus manos hacia adelante. La barrera del _Juez_ no lograba bloquear el control que el DarkMaster ejercía sobre los digitales.

Angemon utilizó más fuerza al querer liberarse de ese manto de energía, batallando entre desesperado y exasperado. Y mientras más poder utilizaba la _dorada_ por mantener prisionero al ángel,más energía obtenía la dragón digital. Esto último fue notable por la explosión que se escuchó a la distancia y sobre todo por una corriente de aire helada que alborotó los coloridos cabellos de todos los presentes.

– Esto no está funcionando – objetó Takeru apretando los puños en una señal de que estaba por perder la paciencia. Y más irritó al rubio el hecho de que su contrincante, en vez de demostrar algún signo de temor, sonrió más confiadamente.

Angemon sintió en aquellos instantes un intenso poder recorrer cada partícula digital de su cuerpo. Y sin ningún inconveniente pudo deshacerse de la opresión que lo mantenía prisionero.

– Aún no lo comprendes – observó Puppetmon deleitándose, como si fuese un chiquillo de cuatro años abriendo sus regalos de Navidad aunque no tenía la más mínima pizca de la inocencia de un infante, mucho menos su carisma – Sigues siendo el mismo patético sentimental.

El cuerpo del rubio comenzó a acumular energía, sus azules ojos se cerraron con fuerza en una clara muestra de concentrarse en su objetivo. Al mismo tiempo su digital mostraba un aura negruzca envolviéndolo.

Angemon hizo girar con rapidez el báculo y sonrió al imaginar cómo quedarían desintegrados sus antiguos compañeros de batalla. Más aún lo divertido que sería ver correr la sangre humana de los _destinados_.

– Lo único para lo que fueron destinados fue para morir en mis manos. Lástima que los humanos no puedan renacer.

**– ¡No lo harás! – **rugió Takeru lanzando contra el ángel una ráfaga de energía que simulaba una estaca. Angemon, con el suficiente poder para enfrentarlo, también gozaba de la velocidad para esquivar su ataque. Pero la energía siguió su rumbo, y traspasó una tela dorada.

_La prometida_ del _Juez_ quedó aprisionada entre la montaña y esa energía que atravesaba su cuerpo.

– Esto está mejor de lo que imaginaba – admitió Puppetmon aprovechando que su carcelario no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno.

La joven no emitía sonido, su cuerpo quedó paralizado, como el de los presentes, y lo único que se veía mover era el líquido rojizo que se extendía lentamente.

– ... nunca antes él... – murmuró Flomon dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

La sangre comenzó a brotar con mayor fuerza manchando la dorada tela y siguiendo su rumbo sin que nada ni nadie la detuviera.

La respiración de Takeru no cambió en lo absoluto, a diferencia de los demás humanos presentes que tenían su respirar entrecortado como el caso de Hikari, pesado como Taichi o demasiado ligero como el de Mimí. Miyako, en cambio, denotaba su impresión de una manera física comenzando a temblar terriblemente, como si estuviese metida en aguas heladas hasta el cuello.

– Muy mal hecho – a pesar de su comentario el tono del digital delataba perfectamente que estaba en contra de sus propias palabras. – Y ahora ella va a morir por tu culpa. Eres despiadado y sanguinario. ¡Cruel y frío! Ni siquiera denotas el más mínimo signo de arrepentimiento.

* * *

Nuevamente le estaba pasando.

Yamato volvió a mirar unos ojos verdes cuya dueña parecía despertar abruptamente a una realidad. ¿Artimaña de la digital? ¿O en verdad le estaba pasando algo?

La dragona comenzó a temblar y obviamente no era debido al hielo que estaba a dos metros a la redonda entre ella, el lobo cibernético y el humano rubio. Esa sensación de temor le palpitaba y la obligaba a alejarse de sus dos atacantes a pesar de no tener la más remota idea de por qué esa batalla contra ellos.

– No puede ser – se repetía a sí misma dejándose guiar por el latir de sus sensaciones – Yo debía protegerla. No puede estar muriendo.

Metal Garurumon seguía a la dragona y lanzaba sus ataques helados buscando detenerla, pero la digital apenas esquivaba los proyectiles y no volteaba a enfrentarlo.

– Detente – le expresó Yamato cuando pudo observar el cuadro ante el cual todos los demás estaban paralizados.

En ese preciso instante el cuerpo de Takeru pareció reaccionar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba frente a la sangrante joven.

– Dratimon está aquí – comentó ella en un suave e indescifrable tono.

Takeru volteó hacia la azulada digital. La expresión de su varonil rostro no cambió ni un sólo instante. Era lo mismo ver a la digital que contemplar el amanecer en aquellos días en que él recibía fuertes entrenamientos para poder controlar sus poderes.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – indagó la dragona. Ella no podía ver a _la prometida_ porque Takaishi la cubría perfectamente. Parecía que el rubio esperaba el momento indicado para mostrarle la terrible realidad.

Angemon apretó el báculo en clara señal de confusión e incomprensión. Si hasta no hace mucho la digital declaraba abiertamente sus objetivos. _Ver correr la sangre de ella, verla muerta. _Y ahora que estaba pasando... se la notaba totalmente diferente.

Al digital le importó un comino el motivo por el cual su _compañera de batallas_ estaba teniendo ese tipo de reacciones. Y estaba pensando en todas las posibles formas en que destrozaría a cada uno de los presentes, comenzando por esa digital que tiene una forma física idéntica a la de él (exceptuando por el par de alas extras) y su patética humana que no dejaba de ver al _Juez._

– ¡Takeru! ¡Cuidado! – el grito de Hikari resonó por todo el sitio.

Takeru giró sobre sí mismo. Y a pesar de la advertencia el rubio fue muy lento para el ataque que se avecinaba sobre él. No se movió de su sitio y la energía le atravesó el pecho. Su cuerpo dificultosamente lograba mantenerse suspendido en el aire.

– ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Puppetmon también se preguntaba lo mismo que la pelirroja humana. Eso no debía estar pasando. No era el momento indicado. No ahora.

Angemon percibió un vacío en sus emociones, luego ese vacío fue llenándose de lejanos recuerdos... unos pequeños brazos que se aferraban a él a pesar de lo amenazante que se veían sus colmillos... un rostro sonriente y cálido, orgulloso de verlo volar gracias a sus orejas... la tristeza de aquel mismo rostro cuando la primera separación (de las más dolorosas) entretejió sus destinos. Takeru no debía sentirse culpable en aquel entonces. Angemon había cumplido su objetivo: Protegerlo por siempre y para siempre.

Las imágenes corrían por su mente con aceleración, las luchas en los siguientes años cuando el rubio era su guía en las batallas. Y el cómo les fue difícil adaptarse al cambio cuando Takeru tuvo que entrenar directamente con él. Conjuntamente a esto otros cambios se dieron en las actitudes de Takeru, ese semblante de frialdad y resignación a su destino.

Y ahora lo veía morir.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No podía estar pasando!

– ¡Takeru!– Angemon se abrió paso entre los presentes, algunos de los cuales sobresaltaron ante la idea de que el digital le diera _el golpe final._

De inmediato le aparecieron diversos cortes, como si alguien hubiese estado afilando una navaja en el cuerpo de él. Algunas heridas eran profundas, otras leves.

– ¡Maldita sea!– Puppetmon se volvió hacia la digital y se concentró para entablar una conversación mental con ella. Como respuesta sólo obtuvo los mismos cortes que aparecieron en ella cuando intentó obligarla a que _se deshiciera_ de Angemon.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **A este fict le queda muy poco tiempo de vida. Lamento el haberlos hecho esperar y lamento más aún la trama simple. Apuesto a que ya se están olvidando de esta historia, ne? (porque yo sí n_nU)

Comentarios, críticas constructivas y todo lo que quieran decirme (nada de virus ¬¬) a dragonzukino o a dragonzukino .mx

Será hasta la próxima.


	20. El inicio del final

**Capítulo 20:****  
****El inicio del final**

* * *

– ¿Cómo demonios lo supieron? – preguntaba el digital de madera fastidiando y sin esperar respuesta alguna, sólo eran monólogos de un ser que siente que su camino está cerrado – ¡Era mi técnica especial! ¡Nadie la conocía! Pasé años perfeccionándola. Sabía que tenía su fin, pero ese fin era el fin de ustedes, y ustedes están llegando al fin de su patética existencia.

La respiración en el rubio Takaishi se tornó violenta y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en los digitales buscando en ellos algo que habían perdido.

– ¿Están libres? – escuchó en una débil voz.

Angemon tomó a Takeru entre sus brazos y, por la forma en que su rostro buscaba abruptamente en él, se notaba que estaba preocupado por su existencia.

– ¿Qué rayos esperas? ¡Utiliza la fusión digital! – le reclamó exasperado.

El rubio se le soltó toscamente.

– Están libres – afirmó Takeru mientras botaba un poco de sangre por la comisura de la boca.

Dratimon desintegró, de un sólo golpe, esa barrera de energía que mantenía estancada a la joven dorada. Los expertos en los poderes del Juez sabían perfectamente que, si él no lo hubiese permitido, esa estaca enérgica nunca hubiese desaparecido.

La sangre salió de ella en mayores cantidades.

Mientras tanto el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a brillar, el color de su brillo dependía del ángulo en que se lo mirara, a veces se veían resplandores dorados, desde otro punto se notaban rojizos y si se inclinaba hacia la derecha se percibían azules.

La forma en que la dorada también se recuperaba de las heridas era prácticamente igual a la del rubio, con la notable diferencia de que su energía era transparente. Muchos pensaron que se debía a que Takeru tenía más poder y rango que ella.

Puppetmon aprovecho estos instantes para deshacerse de la barrera que lo encerraba y, sonriendo satisfactoriamente por haberse deshecho de su prisión, se dispone a desaparecer del sitio valiéndose para ello de las ramas de los árboles.

Pero el Darkmaster no contaba con que una ráfaga helada lo golpeara. Y el causante de esa energía, de un ágil movimiento, lo tenía aprisionado.

– Qué curioso que es el destino – murmuró el joven cuya edad iba más allá de los veinte años – Me parece que una situación parecida viví hace muchos años atrás.

Puppetmon frunció el entrecejo y se esforzaba en recordar... Hace muchos años atrás un mocoso inadaptado social, que no entendía la fortaleza de su emblema ni lo importante que era su destino, lo había desintegrado.

– ¿Tú otra vez? – Masculló el Darkmaster aparentemente indignado, pero al instante su fastidio se convirtió en una mueca de burla – Sin embargo todo ha cambiado, _niño elegido_ – el sarcasmo que usó Puppetmon rompió los límites de la tolerancia de Yamato.

– Metal Garurumon desintegra a este mal... –

– No, no, no – susurró Puppetmon – Mala respuesta, _niño elegido,_ por si no lo sabías el único que tiene el poder suficiente para decidir sobre mi destino es el Juez. ¿Y a que no sabes qué? Tú no eres el Juez.

El digital soltó una asquerosa carcajada que retumbó por todo el sitio en un radio aproximado de dos kilómetros.

– Eso, lastimosamente, es cierto – intervino Flomon tomándose las costillas.

Yamato apretó los dientes e incluso las manos con las cuales se sostenía de su inmenso digital quien también estaba tan irritado como su humano.

La energía dejó de envolver a Takeru y lo último que se distinguía de este místico poder era una concentración alrededor del pecho del joven, como si fuese lo último necesario para sellar esa mortal herida.

– Deja todo en mis manos – dijo Takeru en ese imperativo tono que lo ha caracterizado en los últimos tiempos.

_– Deja todo en manos del Juez – _Puppetmon utilizó una voz que claramente recordaban a los cantos de Etemon, otro desdichado que alguna vez se interpuso en el camino de los destinados. De inmediato Puppetmon cambió su tono a uno serio, como si él fuese el mejor amigo del mayor rubio y le estuviese dando un grandioso consejo – Deja todo en manos del sanguinario y frío Juez.

Takeru mantuvo la mirada fija en el digital, recordó brevemente lo acontecido en ese otro mundo extraño, cuando se enfrentó al mismo Piedmon quien parecía no conocerle. Puppetmon tenía toda la razón, él ahora era un desalmado ejecutor de la paz.

– Déjalo – repitió Takeru con un toque frío a sus palabras que estremeció a su hermano – Me encargaré de él, nunca más se interpondrá en nuestros destinos.

Yamato nunca lo había visto así: frío y vacío. Un intenso odio recorrió las venas del mayor Ishida. Odio por los años transcurridos, odio contra el cambiado carácter de su hermano, ira contra ese imperativo tono que usaba, y más que nada odio contra ese maldito empeño de Takeru en aceptar que tendrá que ser despiadado, que por defender al Digimundo deberá enfrentarse sólo contra todos porque nadie iguala sus poderes. Takeru había perdido la esencia de su emblema, no creía en nada más que en que debía quedarse en el mundo digital por culpa de ese endemoniado líquido que recorría junto a su sangre y que le ha salvado la vida en miles ocasiones.

– Metal Garurumon... quita sus patas del asqueroso cuerpo de esa estúpida marioneta – Puppetmon sonrió satisfactoriamente ante las palabras del mayor rubio. Apenas comenzaba a planear una estrategia en contra del Juez cuando sintió todo el odio que transmitían dos ojos azules **– ¡Y desintégralo con tu mejor ataque!**

Metal Garurumon no escatimó energía ni tiempo en la petición del mayor. Y de un explosivo ataque desintegró al digital de madera que no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de gritar del terror.

Takeru empujó, sin querer, a Stingmon y a Lillymon quienes se interponían en su paso.

– ¿Qué demonios has hecho? – le reclamó Takeru.

Yamato bajó del lomo de su digital justo en el momento preciso antes de que apareciera el reptil amarillo quien ligeramente tambaleante se mantenía parado.

– Simple – replicó Yamato dando dos pasos hacia delante, los suficientes para quedar frente a su hermano que descendía en ese instante – Un infeliz Darkmaster estaba fastidiando a mis amigos, a mi familia y lo mandé a renacer.

– ¡No estás en la capacidad de hacerlo!

– ¿A que no? – Yamato miró a sus espaldas – ¿En serio? Porque no veo a Puppetmon por ningún lado.

– No es a lo que me refiero. ¡Ese es mi asunto! ¡No tenías porqué entrometerte! – Las venas de la sien de Takeru comenzaron a latir.

– El equivocado eres tú con esa estupidez del Juez. Fui destinado, al igual que los humanos presentes aquí, a proteger este mundo de imbéciles como el que acabo de desintegrar. Y si tengo que luchar contra él y otros tarados, arriesgando mi vida en eso, ¡Lo hago sin retroceder en un instante! Por Gabumon, ¡Que es mi amigo!

**– ¡Por eso estoy aquí, maldita sea! ¡Para que ustedes ya no se involucren en este asunto! **

Almon miró extrañado al rubio, luego volvió sus ojos al digital sin alas que se suspendía en el aire quien parecía captar lo mismo.

– Me bajas el tono, que me importa un comino que seas el Juez o lo que sea, igual sigo siendo tu hermano mayor.

Takeru se volteó abruptamente, como si descubriera algo nuevo en él. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba horriblemente, quizá de la ira.

_«¿Qué ocurre?» _se preguntó mentalmente _«Esto no debería estar pasando»_

Entonces recordó que no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Cuando tuvo a Hikari entre sus brazos también temblaba aunque en esa ocasión fue el pánico que lo invadió.

Takeru apretó los puños, la energía se acumulaba acelerada y escandalosamente en los mismos y daba la apariencia de que iba a hacer explotar el Digimundo.

_«¡Esto es ira!»_ Takeru aún no se explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que sabía es que aún no había perdido sus emociones como le habían asegurado hace años atrás. Sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia la femenina por la cual también le había provocado esa tembladera de su piel y las sensaciones se mezclaron en su interior.

Taichi, desafiante y aun sabiéndose en desventaja, se puso frente a su hermana. La protegería con su vida si era preciso. Él aún no comprendía lo extraño que acontecía en el rubio.

Takeru aprisionó un fulgor intenso en su mano derecha y la lanzó contra el piso provocando un temblor intenso que en nada se comparó a los que anteriormente había provocado Angemon.

La energía chocó contra el piso dejando un inmenso hueco y como secuelas notables resquebrajadas a lo largo de varios metros.

_«¡Vaya forma de desahogar el enojo!» _Yamato, con la respiración pesada y agitada, se mantuvo dificultosamente en pie mientras que Gabumon prácticamente yacía dormido a sus pies.

– Esto sí que es interesante – observó Dacmon mientras se acercaba lentamente al sitio de los acontecimientos y recordándole al mismo tiempo a Yamato otro motivo para sentir aversión – Por lo visto aún sigue teniendo emociones.

Hikari se sobresaltó con aquellas palabras ¿Acaso Takeru debía dejar de sentir?

– Eso o te equivocaste con tus investigaciones – mordazmente replicó Flomon.

– Mis investigaciones son ciento por ciento precisas – objetó el digital – Lo que sucede es que las células de cada humano varían según el individuo. La infusión digital originalmente no fue procesada para un humano.

– ¿Entonces para qué tomaste a Takeru? – reclamó Hikari exaltada.

– Para salvarle la vida, ese es el precio por poseer esos grandes poderes – respondió el digimon – ¿Verdad que sí?

Takeru no contestó la cuestión. Aunque era notable que Dacmon no esperaba respuesta alguna porque siguió hablando:

– Y ahora hay que decidir qué se hace en esta situación.

Takeru frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó directamente.

– A que un digital desintegró a otro digital, yendo en contra de las principales reglas del digimundo.

– ¿Qué estupideces hablas? – reclamó Flomon

– Metal Garurumon sólo le _ahorró_ trabajo al Juez – agregó Almon.

– El Juezclaramente declaró que se haría cargo de la situación. Y Metal Garurumon, en este caso Gabumon, desobedeció una orden directa del Juez, lo cual ya es otro gravísimo incumplimiento al reglamento.

El juzgado digital ni por enterado estaba de la situación, seguía envuelto en el mundo de los sueños debido al cansancio.

– Gabumon no tiene la culpa de nada – replicó Yamato – Quien dio la orden de mandar al infierno a ese mal nacido fui yo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Simplemente observaré lo que haga nuestro Juez, y él sabe perfectamente que sus decisiones pueden influir mucho en su destino y en el de todos los presentes en este momento.

Ahora Takeru comprendía perfectamente porqué su dorada compañera solía sellar el hocico del digital, por hablar más de lo que debía. El Juez sentía muchas miradas posadas en él. Takeru miró hacia la dorada joven con las ganas de que ella callara al digimon, pero ella seguía envuelta en ese cristal de energía.

Takeru suspiró pesadamente. Todo iba a cambiar, sin duda alguna.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Mucho trabajo_ más _poco tiempo de escribir mis incoherencias_ más _fict casi olvidado _igual _a este capítulo.

Comentarios, críticas constructivas y todo lo que quieran decirme (exceptuando los mensajes en cadena) a dragonzukino o a dragonzukino .mx

Será hasta el próximo siglo! XP


	21. Ambiciones

El cielo se obscureció... un rayo todo iluminó... y Hikari actualizó xDD

Nadie me creerá, pero ese es el archivo maldito de Hikari. En todos estos seis años, cuatro discos duros quemados y un disco duro externo dañado es demasiado decir. Con miedo estoy escribiendo... Y eso que el respaldo de este – y otros ficts – estaba en un pendrive, que me _robaron_ de la oficina. Y no es una oficina abierta al público, no. Pasas por una secretaría y una puerta electrónica la cual tienes que abrir con una tarjeta magnética. ¿Cómo pardiez se perdió un pendrive? Ni idea. En fin, a lo que íbamos.

Notas Iniciales: Resumen de toda la saga hasta ahora escrita, pues con tanto tiempo transcurrido en la actualización seguro que todos han olvidado hasta mi nick XD

Takeru Takaishi no estaba destinado a nacer. Moriría antes de que se cumpliera el periodo de gestación. Como muestra de desesperación su madre escribió en un computador todas sus frustraciones, siendo leída entonces por un digimon quien le ofreció una vida para su hijo a cambio de que él se convierta en «_El Juez del Digimundo._ »

La _infusión digital_ es lo que mantiene con vida a Takeru, si la misma es sacada de su cuerpo él simplemente deja de existir. Esa misma fórmula es la que además le da unos extraordinarios poderes que sobrepasan incluso al digimon más fuerte. Y eso que Takeru sólo tiene un 70% del líquido en su cuerpo. El 30% restante está en el cuerpo de _su «prometida»_ quien no es Hikari

El fict está en sus capítulos finales. Y para quienes no lo recuerden – o lo ignoren – la autora es pésima para poner títulos a los capítulos xDD

* * *

**Capítulo 21:****  
****Ambiciones**

* * *

Dacmon se alejó del grupo de humanos y digitales, manteniéndose al mismo tiempo a una prudente distancia de aquel llamado _Juez. _Casilanzó un bufido de fastidio. _Casi._

Era tan irritante que un grupo de humanos mande al cuerno todo lo que él había conseguido. Pero tantos años con Takeru no pasan en vano. Por suerte, _El Juez_ tomará la decisión acertada de enviar a todos los humanos a su mundo, quizá un pequeño castigo para Gabumon y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Eso es lo que _él _debía hacer. Dacmon casi sonreía, imaginando las palabras del rubio. Esas debían ser sus órdenes si acaso quería mantenerse con vida.

Lo que el digimon aún no quería aceptar era que los humanos son impredecibles, y aquel a quien llamaba _Juez_ aún conservaba mucho de ello.

– _No puedo –_ murmuró Takeru, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al digital púrpura.

Lo que Dacmon estuvo a punto de decir quedó cortado cuando Flomon se apresuró en completar la frase del rubio.

–No puede sentenciar a los humanos ¿verdad? – replicó el digital con una sonrisa burlona, el argumento repetido hasta el cansancio. Quién diría que el sin alas hubiese salido en defensa de Takaishi, el mismo digital que años atrás estaba fastidiado con su _misión_ de protegerlo.

– No es el mismo caso – replicó Dacmon, por primera vez denotando desafío en sus palabras.

Yamato se llevó una mano a sus cabellos rubios, irritado por no entender ni una pizca de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En situación similar se encontraban sus compañeros de batallas. Ken dedujo acertadamente que aún había algo más por desvelar en esta situación, y _quizá_, sólo _tal vez_ aún exista la probabilidad de sacar a Takeru de este asunto, después de todo, siempre existe un _vacío legal_ ¿verdad?

–¿Se mantiene en sus palabras, _Takaishi?_ –era una última posibilidad que Dacmon le brindaba al rubio para rectificarse.

Takeru comprendió el matiz de la pregunta del digital púrpura pero aunque ignorara las consecuencias de sus actos no iba a volver sobre lo dicho.

–Sí, me mantengo – recalcó el rubio menor sin una pizca de duda.

Dacmon miró a todos los presentes, dejando entrever por unas milésimas de segundos su irritación, que no pasó desapercibida por Ichijouji. El digimon se recompuso de inmediato, a pesar de estar notablemente contrariado por la decisión tomada por el rubio. Por ello se sentía una pizca de decepción en sus siguientes palabras.

–_Es una verdadera lástima._

–¿Eso qué significa? – de inmediato Daisuke preguntó, teniendo un motivo más para recelar del digital.

–Que he cometido un error. – simplemente respondió Dacmon.

En otras circunstancias Flomon hubiese hecho mofa ante aquellas palabras en una misma oración pronunciadas por Dacmon, pero el imbécil como siempre se las daba de importante y no aclaraba las cosas de inmediato. Al final de cuentas y con los antecedentes que tiene, nada de lo que el púrpura dice implica algo bueno.

–Takeru Takaishi no es el indicado para ser el portador de la infusión digital. –Y para desgracia de muchos, Flomon no se equivocaba en su descripción de Dacmon – Por ello, debe entregar la misma.

Antes que alguien tuviese la oportunidad de decir algo (o protestar), la denominada _prometida_ se materializó delante del púrpura.

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez que abres demasiado el hocico?

El digital no se intimidó ante aquella humana. De hecho, a criterio de Dacmon, ella no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Ambos estaban conscientes del papel de ella en esta historia.

–También tengo que _recordarle_ algunos asuntos relacionados a su presencia en el mundo digital. Como comprenderá, su pres...

–Y te _recuerdo_ que no estás en la _capacidad_ para darme órdenes – le interrumpió la otra.

–¿Qué está insinuando? – replicó Dacmon, intrigado ante la forma en que la humana se expresó. Nadie dijo ni siquiera una sílaba, interesados en el intercambio de palabras.

–Que aún tengo el poder suficiente para desintegrarte – respondió ella, como quien no quiere la cosa – Y ya que acabas de utilizar tu _único poder_ para quitarle a Takaishi todos sus privilegios sobre el digimundo, entonces automáticamente quedo _a cargo de todo_.

¿Una humana ambiciosa de poder?

Dacmon la analizó fríamente. Definitivamente los seres que no son del digimundo son impredecibles. Takaishi, de cierta manera, era más manejable al recordarle que debía estar _agradecido_ por la oportunidad de vivir. El digimon trató de utilizar su última carta.

–También tengo el poder para...

–¡Respuesta equivocada! – volvió a cortarle ella sus palabras – Takaishi era el único quien tenía poder sobre mí, acabas de liberarme de ello. Quisiera agradecértelo, pero ya sabes... eso de los sentimientos.

La joven se encogió de hombros ante sus últimas palabras. Luego se volvió hacia los demás, analizando sus siguientes palabras.

–Me complacería mucho que me acompañasen de regreso a la _Torre de la Justicia. _Tenemos algunas cuestiones pendientes.

Taichi fue el primero en reaccionar, mirando a cada uno de los chicos. Fue extraña la sensación de ser completamente ignorados a ser tomados repentinamente en cuenta. La única mirada en la que encontró recelo fue en la de Ken, como si el delgado joven aún estuviese buscando más piezas en el rompecabezas, o como si aquel ser fuese un enemigo mortal.

El mayor Yagami sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. De haber ella sido el enemigo, antes no les hubiese ayudado. La sensación de asfixia no se borraba de su mente, por lo que se acercó con mayor confianza hacia la joven, seguido casi de manera automática de Daisuke, quien pareció haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

–Sea lo que sea que tiene pendiente... – Dacmon se atrevió a hablar – ... en nada quita que la _infusión digital_ debe estar lista para ser colocada en alguien que pueda mantenerse fielmente a las expectativas.

Si acaso la otra prestó atención a sus palabras, no dio señal alguna de ello. En donde anteriormente estaban humanos, digitales y _mezcla de ambos_ (genéticamente) ahora sólo se encontraba el digital púrpura.

¡Humanos! ¡Impredecibles! Y, según su reciente descubrimiento, _endemoniadamente ambiciosos._

* * *

Si hablásemos de ironías, Takeru Takaishi es un ejemplo andante.

Aún recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer, cuando llegó al Digimundo, pero no como un niño elegido más, sino como _Juez_ del mismo, teniendo en sus manos el destino de cualquier digimon.

Ahora su destino final estaba en manos de un digimon. Y con el tiempo que lleva conociendo a Dacmon, está totalmente seguro que no será nada generoso. No es que el digimon sea malévolo, simplemente tiene una forma _diferente_ de ver las cosas. Otra ironía de su existencia es que tiene más fuerza que un digimon en nivel Mega, y el pulso a la altura de su cuello no latiría ni una vez por sí mismo.

Y la más grande de todas, la que siempre fue su eje de vida: _proteger a su luz. _Aquella que estaba dando vueltas a ideas sin fin, para _protegerlo_.

–Si te quitan la infusión...

Takeru ahogó sus palabras, sin dejarla terminar la oración al momento de encontrar sus labios con los de ella, sintiéndose como un bastardo porque provocará que _la separación sea más dolorosa,_ al mismo tiempo que anhelaba que esos instantes la reconfortaran.

_A menos que alterara los recuerdos de Hikari._

Nunca lo había intentado, pero si se pudo con los digitales, implementándoles la información acerca del _Juez_ sin conocerlo, seguramente...

Takeru de inmediato cayó en cuenta en sus propios pensamientos, abandonando la dulzura de los labios de Hikari, descansando sus labios en la frente de la joven.

Besarla le mataba todo el raciocinio.

Le habían repetido hasta el hastío el argumento de que no tiene poder sobre los humanos.

Aunque lo que sí podría hacer aún era alterar el tiempo en el digimundo. No con poderes sobrenaturales, sino conocimientos tecnológicos, y tenía al maestro en ello. Pero esa idea era antes de que pasara lo de Puppetmon. ¿Cómo pedir que se alterase el tiempo en sus actuales circunstancias?

El rubio bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos de Hikari.

–No te perderé – replicó ella, conteniendo las lágrimas –No ahora. Así que cierra el hocico de ese digimon y no pierdas la esencia de tu emblema.

* * *

–Déjame recordar... según la regla _trescientos setenta y nueve _hay que obedecerte sin decir nada y puedes hacer lo que te dé la puñetera gana...

La joven de apellido Tachikawa puso más énfasis a sus palabras colocando abruptamente sus manos en las caderas, tratando de transmitir en sus ojos brillantes toda la rabia y frustración que era capaz.

–Estás en un error – replicó de inmediato Flomon –La regla _trescientos setenta y nueve_ habla de _no hacer notoria tu presencia cuando estés en trabajo de campo._

–Ella no está siendo literal – le explicó Koushiro, aunque no podía deducir el motivo por el cual la joven estaba siendo un tanto arisca. Claro, Takeru ya no es Juez y eso tiene sus consecuencias y los han tratado como marioneta sin voz ni voto, considerando cuánto _adora_ Mimí que no le presten atención... ¿ese era el motivo de su enfado?

–Quieren a Takaishi de regreso con ustedes – nadie pudo decir si la joven lo preguntó o lo afirmó. Probablemente fue una reflexión en voz alta para sí misma.

–Y quieres gobernar en el Digimundo sin ningún obstáculo. Danos a Takeru y te aseguraremos que él nunca interferirá – Daisuke hizo un círculo alrededor de su corazón, denotando que hablaba con la verdad.

Ken atinó a rodar los ojos, hubiese reído en otras circunstancias, pero no parecía ser el momento. El joven hizo acoplo de sus dones de negociación para llegar a un punto favorable para todos.

–Verdaderamente queremos a nuestro amigo Takeru con nosotros, de regreso a nuestro mundo, sin embargo está el detalle de la infusión... – no se atrevió a ahondar más, esperando a recibir respuestas, sin embargo no se decepcionó al no recibirlas.

–Sí... eso – la joven volvió su mirada hacia Almon y Flomon, quienes parecían querer decir algo. Con un gesto les indicó que no se cortaran al hablar.

–Nunca quise este puesto – fue lo primero que expresó Flomon.

–Si nos permite – le interrumpió su compañero – Takaishi, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, tiene esa particularidad que provoca que se haga respetar, mucho más allá de sus poderes. Él tampoco parecía feliz de estar ocupando su puesto de _Juez..._

Yamato sonrió de manera apenas perceptible. Su hermano no la había pasado bien en medio de esa mentira.

–La clara muestra de que no todos obtenemos lo que queremos – insistió Flomon.

–_No todos obtenemos lo que queremos –_ repitió la joven dorada.

–Pero aun así,_ y contra todo pronóstico_, nunca abusó de sus poderes ni se comportó de una manera indebida, a diferencia de otros que pueden elegir su destino y aprovechar de mala manera sus poderes. – Almon se desesperaba en justificar a Takeru y buscar una vía de escape.

La otra asintió, volviendo su mirada hacia Koushiro y de ahí dirigiéndola hacia Kido.

–Bien... un tecnológico y un galeno. Tenemos un aproximado de una hora para que exista saturación en el sistema y una intervención no llevada a cabo con éxito. Dacmon se las tendrá que aguantar, después de todo so... son humanos.

El digital alado sonrió ligeramente, ante la perturbación del otro.

–No comprendo – admitió Flomon, receloso por la _sentencia_ dada por la dorada.

–Vamos a _volver corruptos los datos_ a Dacmon.

Eso bastó para que Flomon pusiera más atención a la situación, lo que sea para fastidiarle la existencia a ese pedante.

_Continuará..._


	22. Humanos

**Notas Iniciales:** Estoy empeñada en terminar este fict en este año, es demasiada larga la espera, aunque las ideas siguen latentes, tengo la impresión que no se coordinan como quisiera, eso y que quiero desempolvar mis antiguos gustos sin descuidar los nuevos.

Y no, no me gustan los capítulos que son notas de autor, lo que quieren es fict, no los problemas de los autores xDD

Lo que sí puedo sacar son curiosidades de esta historia, le tengo tanto cariño que casi no quiero terminarla, pero debe cerrarse. Conforme me acuerdo de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar esta historia, las iré poniendo, comenzando con una curiosidad: que el archivo en la compu de Hikari tiene como nombre _Normal__. _Siendo un mal juego de palabra porque en este fict Takeru de _normal_ no tiene nada. Lo chistosito es que cuando me daba el lapsus mental de no acordarme cómo se llamaba el archivo, no encontraba la historia. D'oh!

Otra curiosidad que la víctima protagónica era Yamato como Juez, lo de la prometida me encantaba desarrollar, solo que en el mundo normal desencadenaba con un _Takeru-dark_ e interesante versus con _Hikari-luz_, la historia se terminó de cerrar en mi mente, pero no logré hacer el desarrollo, y en ese camino de unir inicio con final se me iban armando otras tramas cuyos fragmentos deben estar regados en mi compu.

Y una última curiosidad (de las que recuerdo), que quizá los que me siguieron notaron, esta historia tenía tintes de crossover con la segunda parte de un fict que finalicé hace años, pero sería dar spoilers de esa historia, que al final de cuentas no quiere ver la luz xDD

Capítulo siguiente, nos acercamos al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 22:****  
****Humanos**

* * *

–Yo no sé nada de medicina – indicó de inmediato Koushiro.

–Yo no sé nada de informática– refutó al instante el joven de apellido Kido.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y no pudieron evitar mirarse mutuamente, con la extrañeza plasmada en el rostro.

–Al menos tienen en común que necesitan de los conocimientos del otro – replicó la joven.

–No es que no desee ayudar – indicó el pelirrojo – el detalle es que es la vida de Takeru la que está poniendo en nuestras manos.

_–Y si le quitan la infusión digital, él dejará de existir –_ agregó Jyou en un susurro, como si bajando el tono de voz menguase el impacto.

–Sí, lo sabemos, sin embargo mientras tenga la infusión digital simplemente no lo dejarán salir – Flomon miró a su compañero, esperando realmente no haber comprendido erróneamente hacia dónde iban los planes.

–¿Entonces exactamente qué proponen?

Jyou sentía el pulso latiéndole a la altura del cuello, como en cada ocasión que le indican de manera abrupta que tiene que intervenir quirúrgicamente a un paciente. Es su profesión, no puede evitarse las emergencias, pero tampoco podía evitar esa sensación de nerviosismo.

–¿Les parece si ambos revisan los datos sobre la forma de aplicación de la infusión digital en el cuerpo de Takaishi? – la dorada le facilitó unos archivos holográficos – Se requiere que quede en el exacto punto en que se mantiene con vida. Iré a prepararlo todo, tenemos un aproximado de quince minutos.

Se volvió a dejarlos solos, y quizá por el comentario de Dacmon sobre las propias ambiciones hizo que ella se volviese, intentando impregnar toda emoción posible en sus siguientes palabras:

–Lamento la presión con tan poco tiempo.

Casi hubiese dado lo mismo que no lo hubiese expresado. No logró transmitir ni una pizca de emoción, y si se enteró de esto, no lo demostró. Ella continuó con su camino, y los digitales guardianes la siguieron.

Miyako fue la primera en romper el ambiente de curiosidad, acercándose por el hombro de Koushiro, quien era el primero en revisar la información antes de deslizarla hacia el lado de Jyou.

–Parece una restauración del sistema antes que el programa corrupto desconfigure el sistema operativo – comentó Miyako – ¿Acaso Takeru tiene puntos de restauración?

Jyou miró a Koushiro, quien no despegaba sus orbes de los hologramas. Daisuke estuvo a punto de decir que eso era simplemente absurdo, cuando el pelirrojo se volvió a sus amigos.

–Es lo más parecido a lo que se puede decir. Solo que es complejo el punto en que su cuerpo comienza a depender de la fusión digital y cuando estaría totalmente libre de ella, o hasta qué punto se puede mantener.

–¿Y si se comete un error? – indagó Ken.

Izzumi se tensó ante esas palabras.

–No es lo mismo – replicó Miyako al percatarse que Koushiro no se atrevía a responder – Ante una falla del sistema siempre se puede acceder a otra unidad, verificar, realizar pruebas, y como última instancia formatear, y si son datos importantes aventurarse en una recuperación, los cuales pueden salir fragmentados, o dependiendo del software, los archivos pueden tener otro nombre y otra extensión.

–No podemos _formatear_ a Takeru – Ken notó de inmediato las implicaciones, el _por qué_ era necesaria la presencia de Jyou. Debe mantener a Takeru con vida mientras se le restaura a su estado anterior. No era lo mismo utilizar un equipo desde cero que _matar_ a un joven y _tratar de _volverlo a la vida.

Yamato salió abruptamente de la habitación.

* * *

Takeru sonrió, deslizando la mano por la mejilla de Hikari, quien por una milésima de segundo pareció detectar algo diferente en él.

_La miraba y no la mirada._

Una sensación de asfixia se subió por el pecho de la portadora de la luz, instalándose en su garganta, impidiéndole hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas probablemente no esté preparada para escuchar.

–Tienes razón, no todo está perdido.

Hikari no se fio de esa extraña seguridad que el rubio quería darle. Quiso encararlo, pero Takeru la abrazó, dejando que ella escuchase el acelerado latir de su corazón.

Ella no pudo ver la extraña sonrisa que el rubio tenía.

* * *

–Ese es el contenedor – indicó Flomon observando la pequeña botella que estaba entre los dedos de la dorada.

Los tres seres se encontraban a una altura de 3 metros sobre el suelo, indagando en la _caja de seguridad_ de Dacmon, a la cual, sin saber la clave de seguridad, simplemente forzaron.

–No parece tener algo en especial – la joven revisaba el tubo de ensayo desde todo ángulo posible, y aparte de notarla ligeramente plateado, no le hallaba alguna particularidad.

–Pero es el único material en el cual pudieron mantener guardada la infusión, cualquier otro recipiente simplemente explotaba –explicó Almon.

–Entonces este es el arma definitiva.

–¿Qué? No comprendo – dijo Flomon.

La joven lanzó el objeto con todas sus fuerzas contra el estante de madera que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación, provocando que el lugar de impacto se destrozara. El tubo de ensayo se mantenía intacto.

–No va a poder destruirlo – replicó Almon – Le he dicho que incluso puede mantener la infusión digital.

–¿Cómo dieron con este objeto?

Los digitales no comprendían a dónde quería llegar la joven con este asunto.

–No es que lo hayamos visto, pero en lo que teníamos que prepararnos para recibir a Takaishi tuvimos que aprender qué podía hacer y qué no.

–El bastardo de Dacmon nos hacía leer y leer sobre los poderes de Takaishi... y pues... – Flomon soltó un profundo suspiro – en una ocasión dimos con los archivos de la infusión digital y bueno... él nos mandó a leer todo ¿verdad?

–Ese contenedor está hecho con la infusión digital. Dacmon tomó una parte del componente, lo calentó hasta donde más pudo, luego lo dejaba caer envolviéndolo en hielo de las regiones heladas del digimundo, dándole esa forma de tubo.

La otra se deslizó en el aire hasta ir hacia el tubo de ensayo y recogerlo. Por instinto miró hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación, y contrario a lo que alguien pudo imaginarse, ella sonrió.

* * *

–¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Dacmon se sentía simplemente frustrado por no obtener la perfección en todos sus planes. Quizá en el fondo debió dejarla morir. Ella debería estarle agradecida, aunque jamás le preguntó. Con Natsuko todo fue tan sencillo.

El digital sonrió. Bien no podrá tener ataques de pelea, pero su inteligencia era su mejor arma.

–Si piensa usar toda la infusión digital, no lo resistirá. Y podré apoderarme nuevamente de ella.

Hasta ahí lo tenía todo claro, solo necesitaba poder _ingresar_ a la Torre de la Justicia.

* * *

–¿Realmente quiere gobernar el digimundo? – Flomon no pudo evitar callarse la pregunta.

Sin embargo no pareció decepcionarse por la ausencia de respuestas. Aunque quizá se deba porque la joven se encontró con un par de ojos azules, que parecían querer desintegrarla.

_–¿Qué pretendes? –_ susurró Yamato tan bajo como peligroso.

_–¿Por qué debería decírtelo? –_ respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Yamato inspiró una fuerte cantidad de aire, intentando controlar su ira. Detestaba no tener el control, y menos en lo que concierne a sus seres queridos. Si la vida de Takeru estaba en las manos de ella, entonces el rubio mayor _necesitaba_ tener el control sobre ella.

La joven se volvió hacia los dos digitales, quienes anhelaron comprender bien y se volvieron invisibles. Yamato desconocía si era una estrategia de protección, pero confiaba ciegamente que anteriormente no lo atacaron, pareciendo ser unos estrictos cumplidores de las reglas, entre las cuales (y conociendo a Takeru) debe estar alguna letra pequeña que protege a los humanos.

La dorada deslizó el tubo de ensayo con disimulo entre su ropa holgada, haciendo como si preparase sus brazos para una pelea. Para dejar que las presencias de Almon y Flomon partieran sin tocar al rubio que bloquea la puerta, ella se volvió hacia uno de los inmuebles de la habitación, sentándose en una de las sillas de cuero.

Yamato se adentró, no sin extrañarse, dejando el paso libre para que los digitales se retiraran.

_–Lo único que debe importarte es que Takeru regrese con ustedes._

El rubio se permitió una media sonrisa, en gran parte irónica, el resto destilaba incredulidad.

– ¿Así de simple? ¿Sin nada a cambio?

Él había aprendido en el mundo del espectáculo que nada es gratuito.

–Claro que no. – la fémina se encogió de hombros, impregnando toda la indiferencia que Dacmon decía que debía poseer _– Yo gobernaré el digimundo._

Con agilidad, el de apellido Ishida tomó otra de las sillas giratorias, sentándose y haciendo que las ruedas se deslizaran hasta quedar frente a ella.

–¿Y qué planes tienes para el digimundo?

–¿¡Qué demonios te interesa!?

¡Oh! El primer signo de perder la compostura. Un deleite que el rubio no iba a dejar de saborear.

–Me nombraste tu protector.

La otra trató de mantenerse lo más impasible que podía, convenciéndose por milésima vez que no sentía.

–Pues mala elección de mi parte si un _humano_ debe protegerme. Además no recuerdo haber dicho ese absurdo.

_–Mamoru._

Fue como si toda la sangre en ella se le hubiese congelado repentinamente. Yamato se preguntó si acaso la tocaba, se rompía.

–No lo recuerdo.

Los azules orbes seguían manteniéndose en ella, percatándose del fino raspón que cruzaba la mejilla, que a simple vista pasaba desapercibido.

–Bueno... mi preocupación es que pasé una época salvando este mundo como para permitir que una inexperta lo destruya todo.

La otra relajó visiblemente sus hombros. Ante la aún alerta mirada de Yamato este gesto no pasó desapercibido.

–Buscar mantener el digimundo en paz – ella recitó como si de una lección se tratase – Si vienen los seres malos, darles su merecido, tratando de no mandarlos a renacer, pero suelo tener menos paciencia que mi antecesor, así que prometo no prometer sobre ese punto.

–¿Pero no se supone que _no sientes? _– Yamato no cedió ni un milímetro –¿Cómo puedes perder el control sobre una emoción que no tienes?

La otra no se dio siquiera una milésima de segundo para pensarlo.

–Lo ignoro. – Con toda la firmeza que pudo se levantó de su sitio, para dirigirse hacia la salida, apenas deteniéndose para soltar las palabras que el rubio necesitaba escuchar en ese momento para que no indague en otros asuntos – Tenemos cinco minutos para que el proceso de sacarle la infusión a tu hermano comience.

Yamato se levantó y la siguió.

* * *

Los anteriormente llamados _niños destinados_ verdaderamente no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa al ver a dos de ellos ya esperándolos en la extraña habitación a la cual la dorada los estaba dirigiendo.

Daisuke los hubiese molestado, que se desaparecen juntos, que si se van a casar, que quiere ser el padrino... ¡Ah! ¡No! Eso es con Miyako y Ken.

–¿Ya lograron calcular un aproximado con el cual Takaishi puede vivir?

Jyou inspiró una fuerte cantidad de aire, murmurando que a un simple cálculo rápido, lo pone en un diez por ciento para vivir.

Izzumi, tratando de ser más analítico, indicó que se podría hacer luego de ello un escaneo del sistema, para verificar que no queden secuelas, o de existir, cuáles podrían ser.

–Pero necesitamos saber cuánta infusión hay originalmente – continuó hablando Izzumi – Estamos hablando de diez por ciento imaginario.

La joven asintió, luego hizo un ágil movimiento con su mano izquierda, obteniendo el cristal.

– Pueden poner en este tubo de ensayo la infusión digital. Un poco más de la mitad, un sesenta por ciento de la capacidad, entonces deben detenerse.

_Sesenta, diez, treinta._

Ken sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo. El treinta por ciento y podía abrir una puerta del destino, aunque de menor intensidad.

–¿Y luego qué? – se atrevió a preguntar Ichijouji.

La dorara se encogió de hombros, realmente sin saber qué decirles.

–Regresan a su mundo normal, supongo que festejan y brindan.

–¿Así de simple?

La joven ignoró en esta ocasión la inquietud que nuevamente le planteaba el rubio mayor. Se volvió hacia un escritorio para abrir desde la base un panel. Una de las paredes se abrió, dejando ver lo que parecía una máquina de tomografía computarizada.

–Realmente no estoy familiarizada con esto.

Koushiro asintió, dando un vistazo a los controles, su lado investigador sonriendo por poder manejar software del mundo digital. Sin las bases que recibió en su niñez, verdaderamente estaría perdido.

Takeru presionó las manos de la joven Yagami, quien apenas dejó de sentir la calidez de su piel, se las llevó aprisionadas a la altura de su corazón. El rubio menor se dirigió hacia la habitación nueva.

Koushiro descubrió cómo hacer transparente la pared que se cerró, pudiendo observar al menor en todo momento, aunque los ojos del pelirrojo se mantenían en la pantalla del ordenador.

Jyou tomó el tubo de ensayo, ubicándolo como pieza de puzzle en el lado derecho de los controles que manipulaba el pelirrojo, de inmediato apareció una aguja, a la que Kido pudo acceder por medio de un guante virtual que se materializó.

Haciendo todo lo posible para desaparecer el nudo imaginario que lo asfixiaba, Jyou no quería que sus sospechas fueran verdaderas.

–¿En dónde se centra la infusión?

La dorada vio a Hikari con las manos a la altura de su pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–En el corazón.

Y el destino se encargó de restregarle una vez más a Kido que siempre iba a molestarlo. Nadie se atrevió a decirlo, pero un movimiento en falso y podía provocarle un paro cardiaco.

–Entonces... – Jyou cerró por unos segundos los ojos, luego los abrió, dejando paso al profesional de la medicina que todos sus colegas se enorgullecían – ¡Comencemos!

_Continuará..._


End file.
